


Sunday Mornings

by Arvedui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lena Luthor, Butch Kara Danvers, Butch/Femme, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Lesbian Sex, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvedui/pseuds/Arvedui
Summary: A collection of Smut filled One-Shots with some being interconnected and others not. Now featuring chapters with different sexcapades. Read each chapter summary for a rundown.Unadulterated Butch GP Kara Danvers and thirsty Lena Luthor.Now featuring A/B/O themed chaptersYou have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary said, Butch GP Kara, so if that's not your cuppa tea, click off now. 
> 
> This isn't going to be like my other works with really flowery diction and deep feelings. While the two are obviously in love, this is just a bit of pure smut. I had a itch to scratch and this is how it came out. There's not much in the way of plot besides at the start. 
> 
> So again, if that's not why you're here, don't leave comments raging. 
> 
> Either way, look out for more Butch Kara from me. Nice change of pace.
> 
> Also, no Beta. All mistakes are mine. Think I got all of them.

While Lena loved National City, in the depths of the Summer, she hated it. The heat was too dry and sharing a bed with the likes of Kara meant sleeping in the full nude without blankets to even have a chance of not waking up drenched in sweat. 

The rays of sun stirred Lena from her sleep. Her pale hand curled around the empty bedding next to her, reaching for the cooling spot where Kara usually slept. Her hand met only empty sheets  and not the warm body of her lover. Slowly, Lena peeked a green eye open and was greeted to a empty bed.

With their busy work lives, Sundays were the only days they had the entire 24 hours to themselves. Lena always wanted to make  _ good use  _ of that time. 

Lena laid there, hoping in vain that Kara would appear from the bathroom so they could welcome their morning in a proper way. Realizing that Kara was elsewhere or might’ve slipped out to be Supergirl, Lena huffed and turned to face away from the empty spot. 

Lena rubbed her face into the silky pillowcase, the faint smell of Kara’s body soap lingered over her. Pulling and playing at the strings in the pit of her stomach. Trying her darnest to ignore the flashes of memories of their night before with Kara pushing her head into the very same pillow. 

Knowing that if she stayed there, she would sneak a hand down in between her legs, the CEO reached for her large framed black glasses from the nightstand and rolled out of bed.  She didn’t have the energy or care to bother with contacts in the space of her own private home.

Pale mouthwatering skin shined from the sunbeams. She placed her hands on her lower back and leaned backwards, stretching the sore muscles with a soft moan escaping from her lips. She could feel the tight knots digging into her back and shoulders. 

She rolled her head back, allowing her chest to shove upwards into the air. Showing the line line of her neck and jaw. In vain to roll the pain that lingered in the pitch of her neck and back.

If Kara was there, Lena could make good use of the rubbing oils in the master bathroom but alas, her thirst had to wait awhile longer. 

An idea started to form in the reaches of her mind. Kara was no doubt wrapping something up as Supergirl and Lena knew quite well how that made Kara act. A wicked grin came to her features as she suddenly stood from the bed, leaving her silk robe hanging on the back of the chair. 

She had a Kryptonian to drive crazy.

* * *

The wind made Kara’s crimson red cloak flap in the summer morning’s air. Red leather boots nearly reached to her knees, the long legs of the blue Supersuit were tucked into them making her look more like a cavalry officer from the Great War with each passing day. The top of the suit hugged to her skin, showing the toned lines of her well built upper body. The House of El sigil shined proudly from her chest. 

Short blonde hair was styled to perfection. A perfect mix of tousled and styled with gel, even now watching the special agents of the DEO haul away the collapsed body of a runaway alien outlaw. 

She rested her hands on her hips, glancing over to Alex who came up next to her. The redhead still appeared half asleep, rolling her eyes at the grin plastered across Kara’s face, “You look quite pleased with yourself.” 

“You’re the one who pulled me out of bed at 4am on a  _Sunday_.” Kara teased, glancing over to her sister with a easy going grin. 

“I’m sure Lena had already called you four times.”

“Do you mind if I….” Kara trailed off, motioning to the space of the city behind them and to the mess that was still being cleaned up.

“You do know I too have a beautiful rich girlfriend waiting for me at home.”

“Yes, but Sundays are my days off.”

“I don’t remember that in the DEO contract.”

“Alex.”

“Kara.”

“ _ Alex… _ ”

_ “Kara…” _

“Alex!”

“Kara!”

Kara was looking at her with her best puppy dog eyes and Alex only stared on at her, “You get a haircut and suddenly you're a different person. The Kara I remembered would’ve jumped at the chance to do all the paperwork.”

“The haircut was your idea! You said I should change it up.” Kara ran a hand through the blonde hair, moving the large handful of hair off to right. 

“And the front page CatCo issue and Lena  _ mauling  _ you in front of  _ half her office _ was just a happy side benefit.”

A dopey smile created Kara’s lips, “It was a very  _ good _ side benefit.”

“For fuck’s sake, Kara. Go! I don’t want to hear about your sex life when I have to see Lena weekly.”

“But Sam tells me about yours…”

Kara was out of reach and in the air in the matter of seconds needed for Alex to turn and attempt to slug her sister in the shoulder.

* * *

 

It was a common sight for Supergirl to be seen entering a small corner bakery and coffee shop. It was plastered all across every entertainment site that she spent way too much of her money on muffins and coffee. 

Though it a weekend morning, there was only the owner in the building along a few other quiet souls trying to find their muse at the bottom of their coffee mug. Kara shot the well built man behind the counter a easy going smile, “The usual but double.”

“Long morning?” The owner asked with a grin, going to prepare the Superhero’s order of triple chunky chocolate muffins and dark chocolate mochas. 

“Come on, Mark. You know we don’t talk about business. You’re like my bartender but with coffee.” Kara winked, leaning her arm on the counter and glanced around the cafe and outwards into the street.

“I got some tequila under the shelf.” The aged man chuckled, wagging his eyebrows down to the cup. 

The few that lingered on the streets stopped to stare at the Superhero casually stopping for coffee. Kara waved her fingers to the few that stopped to take a picture. 

It was then that her eyes caught a small floral shop across the street. Bundles and shades of every which color and flower shining in the early morning sun.

“I’ll be right back, Mark.” Kara mumbled out and in a flash was across the street. 

The owner of the floral shop was shocked into silence. Her mouth gaped opened at the sight of the very attractive National City Hero browsing through her selection of roses without much care in the world. 

Selecting a dozen red roses, Kara moved to the counter to pay but was stopped by the owner finally finding her voice, “I...it’s on the house.”

“Are you sure? Superhero salary isn’t half bad…”

“Please, whoever is getting them is one lucky man.”

Kara gave her a pointed stare in return. 

“...Woman..?”

Kara winked in returned and turned to leave. Leaving the owner with wide eyes and flushed cheeks at the news that Supergirl enjoyed the fairer sex. 

Now with coffee, flowers, and muffins in hand, it was time to finally return to Lena and enjoy her morning in the only way possible.

* * *

 

Black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Dark green yoga mat was rolled out in the large open space of the living room. The window wall made the sun shine down on her, the warmth from the sun felt good on her naked skin. 

She knew if she went to go find a pair of leggings and a shirt, she would only drench it fully in sweat. Or Kara would come home and tear them off of her. But Lena was a woman with a plan, a plan to tease her lover for leaving her alone for half the morning. 

Standing up perfectly straight with her heels clasped together, Lena brought her hands down to rest just next to her stomach, taking a series of deep breaths before she begun. She tried to clear her head and focus solely on the series of poses she would run though but instead, her mind was wandering. 

Something that it was fond of doing ever since Kara walked into CatCo with a sudden haircut without so much of hinting it to Lena earlier that day. Lena loved Kara no matter how she looked but seeing the blonde walk in with a sudden new boast of quiet confidence was too much for Lena to handle at once. 

A part of Lena figured that it was Kara growing into the mold of Supergirl, finally fully becoming comfortable with the caped lifestyle. Or perhaps it the bit of Kara that was left behind on Krypton, a person that Kara herself barely knew. 

It didn’t stop the memory of last night to play though her head. With Kara’s hips smacking into her ass, her head shoved down into the silky sheets of the bedroom as Kara took her suddenly like some wild animal in heat. 

Her pussy pulsed from in between her legs at the memory. 

Placing her feet fully down onto the mat, she moved her arms up into the air and took a sitting position, her ass hoovering in the air. A near perfect chair pose brought the first beats of sweat from Lena’s body. 

Though her skin was becoming flushed red from the stretches, her mind refused to focus on her supposed workout. She could picture Kara coming home to find her like this, standing before her with that stupid attractive suit on. Staring down at her with those steel blue eyes, hands posed on her hips. 

Or to the last time they graced the building’s private gym in the dead of the night. Lena had made sure to have her people turn off the security cameras and wipe the hard drives after Lena wasn’t able to hold herself back at the sight of a sweaty Kara. 

Tight shorts barely covered the outline of her erection. Sports bra did nothing to hide her toned and chiseled upper body. Lena quickly forgot that she was supposed to be working out too and instead watched Kara with special bands on her wrists and ankles so she could feel the strain of her workout. 

Short blonde hair still somehow styled through her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat making her tan skin glimmer. Body red from the bicep curls. 

Lena broke and begged Kara to fuck her across the weight bench until she filled her with her cum. 

Lena snapped back to reality, her body fully flushed red now and very little of it had to do with the yoga she was supposed to doing. A trickle of cum leaked from in between her legs, without the barrier of underwear it soon would begun to make a wet mess, 

She stood fully again and in one fluid motion, dipped down downwards. Forearms rested on the pat, her back was straight in a plank. Resting there for a few seconds, Lena then arched forward, her lower half resting on the pat with her chest and head facing upwards to the sky. 

Lena tried to ignore the shots of pleasure that ran through her body. How each moment longer made the wet heat burn brighter in her body. She breathed deeply, focusing on why she begun this in the first place.

* * *

Kara could be sneaky when she tried as hard as possible. She ghosted through the front entrance of the penthouse, tossing her keycard onto the small table near the door. She waited and listened, using her superhearing to reach out to Lena’s steady heartbeat to the living room. 

Before the Superhero could step forward, it was that hearing that caught onto the low purr of pleasure that came from Lena. It sent blood flowing straight to the point in between her legs, her cock hardening slowly at the delight that waited for her. 

A wicked grin came to Kara’s lips with each quiet step she took closer to the open kitchen and living room. The sounds that she heard compared nothing to the actual sight that was all for her. 

Lena’s pale round ass was lifted in the air. Her pale curvy body posed into a downwards dog position. Pale sweaty skin glimmered from the sun that shined through the windows. Kara licked her lips slowly, blue eyes darkening. They swept over Lena’s body, knowing how well Lena could twist and pull her body into whichever position imaginable.  

Kara was silent still, placing her handful of flowers, coffee and muffins onto the kitchen counter and watched Lena closely. A shot of hot air escaped from her nose, her cock becoming tight from underneath her compression shorts and suit, craving for Kara to cross the distance. 

There was a twitch in the back of Lena’s skull, she was being watched. 

A smirk came to Lena’s lips, unseen by Kara whose eyes were tracing over every inch of Lena’s body from across the room, trying her hardest to keep her breathing even to not give herself away. 

If Kara wanted to watch, Lena would be more than happy to give on a show. 

Lena pushed back on the balls of her feet, puffy pussy lips showing through the space of her legs. Her pussy quivered, a trickle of hot cum leaking out at the lack of attention to it. Her wet walls tighten, needing the only kind of friction that could safisity it. 

The Luthor walked her hands forwards and then backwards, finding a easy rhythm that meant her pussy peeked out from between her legs with each time she pushed far backwards. The trickle of cum obvious to Kara’s burning stare. 

One of Kara’s hand moved to grasp the corner of the kitchen counter, needing something to hold onto to stop herself from moaning out at the site. To cross the distance and run her tongue along those lips and sucked her clit into her mouth. 

The other hand moved down to palm the long and thick outline of her cock from over the material of her pants. It pulsed from underneath Kara’s hand, growing to its full length within moments of Lena’s naked glory. 

Lena stood up fully, heels clasped together. She placed her hands on her lower back and arched her ass out, making a small circle that Kara was sure wasn’t a part of the proper stretching and pose. 

Kara’s teeth bit down on her bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. Two dimples stood out right above Lena’s ass, a prefect fit for Kara’s thumbs to rest as she fucked Lena merciless. 

Lena twisted side to side, stretching her loosening muscles. Kara’s eyes zeroed in on a thin line of sweat and caught in the summer’s sun. It dripped down across the side space of Lena’s body, over her hip and falling to the mat below. 

Kara nearly growled in frustration when Lena took a seat on the mat, legs stretched out in front of her. She hooked one leg over the other and twisted her upper body, left arm braced over the side of the leg to form into the Marichi’s Pose. 

It meant too that Lena was staring fully now at Kara from her spot next to the kitchen. It should mean that the game was over, but Lena made no move, staring fully at Kara, not stopping her pose. 

Her pussy quivered again, seeing Kara. The thick outline of her cock stretched like a long line in her pants. Hand palming and rubbing it at the little game Lena played with her. Lena licked her lips, pink little tongue running along her teeth and lips to wet them, suddenly finding herself extremely thirsty. Her throat becoming more dry with each long second spent staring at the Superhero. 

Kara’s tanned cheeks were flushed. Her body leaning against the side of the counter, cloak half draped over her right side. Those eyes were fixed on Lena, bearing down on her with such a fierce fire that Lena was sure Kara could make her cum by just looking at her. 

The Superhero was palming the outline of her cock from over her pants. Not missing how Lena’s eyes were fixed on it with such a look of wanton lust plastered without restraint across her face. 

Kara knew far to well that look burning in Lena’s green eyes from behind the frames of her black glasses. How those plump lips would suck along the thick ridge of her cock, worshiping it as if it was the only thing in existence. 

Kara took a dangerous step forward, judging to see how Lena responded. 

The Luthor gave a light smirk and moved her leg back down to mimic the pose with her other leg. This time it meant that the long lines of Lena’s back were put on display for her. The lines of her shoulder blades, to the curve of her spine. 

By the time Lena had moved both legs back out in front of her, Kara was in reach. Standing to the side of her, hands resting on her hips still. 

That  _ stupid prefect _ short blonde hair looked the right amount of styled and tousled by the wind. Those tanned cheeks were flushed red with want, her body tight from underneath the form fitting suit. 

Most of all, Lena’s eyes were drawn to the outline of Kara’s fat cock waiting for her. She smirked up to Kara from underneath the frames of her glasses, “ _ Hard _ morning?”

The bad part was that wasn’t even the worst pun Lena had used yet. 

“Enjoying the view.” Kara’s voice came out silky, dry. Having to hold herself back from taking what she wanted. 

There was something very enjoyable about this back and forth game, allowing the lust to build and burn in their stomachs until the cracking point to make it all that much better. 

“It is a  _ very nice  _ view isn’t it?” Lena tilted her head to the side, giving Kara a long view down the side of her neck to her breasts and flat stomach. But her eyes were still fixed on the cock pulsing in Kara’s pants. 

Kara unclasped the cloak from her broad shoulders, the crimson red cape became a pool on the ground near them. 

She turned to kick off the high red boots, throwing them elsewhere into the living room. Lena’s eyes were still fixed on Kara, her breathing and heartbeat growing more excited. 

Kara reached behind her to find the zipper to the suit. Tugging it down, every inch of her tanned well built body was put on display. To broad shoulders and defined arms, downwards to a chiseled set of abs. Kara pulled it down just enough to show the ‘v’ of her lower stomach, making Lena’s mouth water the smallest bit. 

The blonde flew the tight sports bra off her body, leaving her upper half fully naked to the world. Her hands swept her blonde hair across her right side, bands of hair refused to stay in the styled position, making Kara that much more desirable. 

Kara pulled the rest of the suit down, using her foot to kick it off to the side. It left her bare besides a pair of compression shorts that were tight on her lower half. Even tucked underneath the thin material of her underwear, Kara’s cock throbbed for attention, barely held back by her shorts. 

A growing wet spot appeared through the black material near the head. Lena licked her lips, earning a small growl from Kara. Lena gave her very best half smirk, hand reaching out to run along the strong muscles of Kara’s leg, watching as the cock bounced at the feel of Lena’s hand. 

Her Brother’s research never went that deep into the female population of Krypton. If every female was like  _ Kara _ . Sexy blonde beyond fit Goddesses. Or if it was some kind of special breeding that came from certain members of Kara’s House. 

Kara hooked a single thumb around the waistband of her underwear. Pulling it half the way down to show the thick base of her cock and the short trimmed musky smelling blonde hair that covered the patch above it. 

A musky smell unique to Kara leaked freely now, invading Lena’s nose. It curled like a hand in the pit of Lena’s stomach, making her clit twitch with want. 

“You look thirsty. Is there something you want?” Kara’s voice was still silky, steel blue eyes darken to the point of the same shade of a midnight sky. 

Lena inched closer, sitting up onto the balls of her heels. Her nails traced along the outline of Kara’s thighs, raking her fingers into the smooth tanned skin. Her mouth placed open mouth kisses along random spots of the black material. 

She leaned up to where Kara teased her cock, placing a small peck to the sweet smelling base, “You know I do.”

Lena’s fingers tugged on the bottom of the shorts, pulling them down and freeing Kara’s cock from the tight contents. 

Kara gave out a sound that sounded like a moan mixed with a gasp as the cool air of the room rushed around her naked lower half. She looked down through hooded eyes to Lena. 

The Luthor’s green eyes were fixed on Kara’s cock. Kara, whatever blood that flowed through her, made her blessed in more ways than one. The perfect length without being so comically big that Lena wouldn’t be able to take it seriously. 

It was tanned in the same tone like the rest of her body. A thick pink head rested at the top, with veins that curled along every ridge and bump of the proud length. A set of low hanging nuts hung below it all, hairless for all besides the small trimmed patch at the top. 

A fat droplet of precum fell from the thick head, falling to stain the yoga mat below Lena but neither woman seemed to pay it that much mind. Lena’s attention was fixed on the Kryptonian’s cock while Kara watched as Lena worshiped her. 

Lena leaned up, placing a kiss to Kara’s abs. She glided her tongue downwards, tasting the musky sweat tasting skin. She placed another kiss to the base of Kara’s cock, taking all the time in the world to feel and taste every inch of it. 

Her mouth placed a gentle kiss to the thick head, tongue lashing across the slit, which earned a low moan from Kara, giving a small thrust of her hips forward. 

Lena and Kara’s eyes locked. All Lena could feel or hear was the burning need in between her legs. While her tongue teased the small slit on the thick head, her eyes danced up, over the hard edges of Kara’s body. Her nails diged into the thick muscles of Kara’s thighs, eyes drinking in Kara’s hard body. 

One strong hand came to gasp Lena’s ponytail, the other rested idly behind Kara’s own back, hips arching outwards from underneath Lena’s skilled mouth, “You knew I was watching you since the moment I walked in, didn’t you?”

Lena popped Kara’s thick head from her mouth, tongue running downwards along the underside of the Kryptonian pulsing cock, “Mhmm.”

“You liked putting on a show for me, didn’t you?” Kara grunted, throwing her head back as Lena played with her cock. 

“You left me in bed alone this morning. You know how my dirty mind can….wander.” Lena teased. Her mouth going to carefully suck in one of Kara’s nuts into her mouth. 

The taste was mouthwatering. Musky, sweet, sweaty smell that would be disturbing to Lena if it was anyone else. But it was Kara standing before her, it was Kara looking at her like she wanted to fuck her into the window not 5 feet away. Her lips applied more pressure, sucking harder so that Kara’s warm cock pulsed from where it rested, perched, on Lena’s face. 

Kara moaned out into the air of the living room, eyes snapping back down to get a eyeful of Lena Luthor sucking on her nut. Cock draped over the side of her face, the tip hanging far over her hairline. 

“W..What were you thinking about?”

Lena moved her mouth backup, tongue teasing as it traced one of Kara’s thick veins. Applying enough pressure to work Kara up but enough to still remain in control. 

“How you would come home and find me. Your cock pulsing for you to throw me down and fuck me on whatever surface you can find,” Lena wrapped a soft pale hand around the base of the cock, slowly jerking it up and down, drawing the fat droplets of precum out with each jerk of her wrist, “I know how frustrated and worked up you get all the time. Having to pretend as soft gentle Kara Danvers.”

Lena’s sinful tongue arched down, catching a fat droplet of precum and swallowed it down, “But in reality, this is you right here. Lady Kara Zor-El.”

Kara’s heart was beating into her ears, the grip on Lena’s hair became tighter as she tried to keep control over her strength and want. She hated how Lena knew which buttons to press, that secret desire hidden deep in her chest. 

That Kryptonian blood that boiled every time she fought. Every time she won. Every time she allowed herself to use her true bloodied powers. 

Kara leaned down, tearing her cock away from Lena’s grasp. She smashed their lips together, a heated kiss locked with passion, lust, love and want rolled all together. 

Kara’s warm breath washed over Lena’s flushed red features when the kiss finally broke. It was followed up with a gentle kiss, a silent asking if Lena wanted to see how far she could push Kara’s buttons. 

The Luthor’s response was sucking on Kara’s bottom lip and silently begging her to ruin her for anyone else. 

Kara chuckled near Lena’s ear, her hand still grasping Lena’s ponytail, “You Luthors have such an obsession with Kryptonians. I think we should replaced that with  _ devonation _ .” 

Lena’s wet walls shivered at the pitch in Kara’s tone. Trying to hug onto anything to give it friction. She was dripping onto the yoga mat and down her thighs, caking the apex point in between her legs with wet hot need. 

The Kryptonian stood back up fully, hand grasping the base of her cock and forced the tip to brush across Lena’s lips. The Luthor was done with teasing, not being able to do anything else but suck the fat head into her warm wet mouth and form a seal with her plump lips. 

“Fuck!” A shiver and a shutter ran down Kara’s spine. Jaw clenched tight, watching Lena’s wet mouth form a tight seal, her pale hand stroking the inches she couldn’t please with her mouth. 

Kara leaned back, placing both of her hands to grasp her own short blonde hair. It left her body taunt. Abs tight and flexed, thick arms on display near her head. It made Lena suck harder, trying to suck Kara’s musky tasting cum straight from the source. 

She looked like a Greek Goddess, a woman of myth standing before her like this. Powerful enough to break her in half if she wanted to. The last of a race that Earth would never see. Of old blood from a lost civilization. 

She didn’t care how desperate she looked. How she was sucking Kara’s cock with such zeal that  wonderful slurping sounds echoed through the living room. How Kara’s muscular female body was too much for her to handle. How she wanted to ride Kara’s cock and fist that short blonde hair. 

Lena sucked hard on the outdraw. She acted as if Kara’s cum was the only source of water in the middle of a hot summer day. Swallowing the spurts of precum gleefully. Tongue, lips and hand moving together until she popped Kara’s thick cock head from her mouth again. Breathing hard to try and catch her breath, knowing if she waited too long, Kara would make her choke on her cock. 

A thick line of spit and cum connected her lips to the thick wet cock. Lena used both of her small hands to spread the mixture along the curve of Kara’s cock, even still her hands seemed dwarf by the heavy heat in her hands. 

Kara moaned, arching her hips into Lena’s perfectly soft hands. Before Kara could issue another command, Lena already had her mouth back on Kara’s cock. 

Mouth sealed around her head, tongue lashing across the soft flesh. Her mouth snaked forward, taking Kara’s cock deeper into the warm wet heat of her mouth. Her tongue curled and uncurled around the underline soft flesh, earning fat shots of precum down her throat. 

Kara watched with wide eyes as Lena bobbed her head without restirant, fucking her cock into her throat as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Lena’s green eyes looked like jade from underneath the lens of her glasses, greedy pale hands ran up, squeezing whatever muscle she could reach. 

The wet slurping sounds were back. Matched with Lena bobbing her head as quickly as she could paired with Kara rolling her hips forward to fuck Lena’s throat. Spit and precum dripped from the edges of Lena’s mouth, covering her chin and upper position of her body with it. 

“Fuck, Lena. I’m gonna cum in your fucking mouth.” Kara couldn’t hold it back, the tight band in her stomach was too intense. She was too worked up from watching Lena’s naked yoga to prolong Lena’s sloppy sinful worship. 

Both of her thick hands flew down to grasp the top of Lena’s skull, squeezing it tightly as she roar like a lioness freed from it’s cell. She pressed Lena’s head all the way forward until Lena’s nose was press to the wonderful ‘v’ Kara’s lower abs made. 

Lena swallowed down the musky and near sweet tasting Kryptonian cum as best as she could. A few strands did drip out of the corners of her mouth and dripped down over the curve of her chin once Kara finally pulled her still hard cock from Lena’s mouth. 

The heat still burned and pulsed in between Lena’s legs. And judging by how Kara’s cock was still pulsing hard, the Kryptonian wasn't done with her Luthor. 

Lena was dutiful when she became like this. Running her tongue along to clean the tanned cock the best she could. Swallowing down everything Kara gave to her. 

Lena was only given a few spare moments to catch her breath before Kara was picking Lena up and carrying her to the edge of the white couch. She was thrown over the armrest, ass perched up in the air and her chest pushed into the couch. 

Kara’s hand found Lena’s ponytail again, pulling it and Lena’s chest up while she lined her cock with Lena’s dripping pussy, “Is this what you wanted? To have a Zor-El fuck your pathetic little human pussy?”

Lena whined at first, trying to roll her hips down to slip Kara’s cock head into the tight ring of her pussy. She knew it wouldn’t be hard, not with how wet she was and how wet Kara’s cock was from her mouth. 

It was so  _ close _ . To feel Kara’s cock fill her like no one else. To spread her pussy again, she knew it only fitted Kara’s cock now, Kara had seen to that months ago when they first started dating. 

“Yessss.” Lena whined out, turning her head over her shoulder to get a glimpse at Kara. The Zor-El’s hand slammed down, smacking her pale round ass and made the flesh jiggle from the force. Her nails diged into the flesh before trailing down to line her cock up with Lena’s pussy.

“I don’t think you want it bad enough, Lena. “

“Please, I’m so wet for you, Kara. I  _ need _ your cock in me. Please, fuck my little pussy. It’s so tight for you.” Lena cried and begged. 

Her cock pulsed in her hand at Lena’s begging. Not able to hold herself back any longer, she lined her head up with Lena’s weeping pussy and pushed forward. 

Lena’s head was thrown back, a climax tearing through her stomach simply at the entrance of Kara’s cock into her pussy. She heard Kara chuckle behind her, with one solid thrust, she speared the rest of her cock into the Luthor’s pussy. 

Kara rested there for a moment, enjoying the warm wet heat that hugged her cock and begged for its cum. She begun slow but quickly found her pacing, out and in, out and in. Sliding the whole of her cock out until only her head was in before shoving it back in again. 

Her hand moved from Lena’s hip and upwards along the flat plane of Lena’s stomach. Her hand grasped one of the woman’s bouncing tits and rolled her palm across the tight nipple, “If I knew you were so desperate for Kryptonian cock we could’ve started this when we first met.”

All Lena could focus on was the lewd wet sound of Kara’s cock fucking her. Her head smashed against her cervix with each savage thrust. It filled her like the few before her could. Every inch fucking her pussy like she owned it.

“I would’ve pushed to be the Lady of House of El if I had your snug little pussy to fill every night,” Kara was still talking, her stamina barely touched as she rolled and fucked into Lena, “Making you  _ scream _ every night so all of my cousins knew that you’re  _ mine _ .”

Lena was flooding around Kara’s cock and her dirty words. This strong possessive trait turned her on far greater than she could’ve pictured. 

Being pulled tight by Kara’s strong grip, she wasn’t able to look far, but her eyes landed on their reflection in one of the hallway mirrors. Kara’s perfect body working like a well oiled machine, fucking her so rightfully so with grace. Sweat covering her tanned body, snarling with each dirty thought that escaped her lips. 

Lena found herself moving again, Kara’s cock buried to the hilt inside of her. She was forced onto her back, Kara standing at the edge of the couch proper, her long pale legs lifted up in the air. 

Kara pushed Lena’s right leg down, closer and closer to her head, enjoying how flexible her lover was. At this distance, Lena couldn’t look anywhere but at the sight of Kara. Her cock moving again, watching the thick tanned cock fuck her sloppy cunt. 

“Kara, fuck. Baby…” Lena couldn’t find her words, the savage thrusting of Kara was shaking the couch. The thick head bashed against her cervix with greater strength after each powerful thrust. 

Lena’s hands found their way into Kara’s short hair. Fisting handfuls of blonde hair, pulling their lips together for a sloppy kiss that ended too soon from Kara’s thrusting. 

Through it all, Kara looked like a Goddess. Bred to do this. Blonde hair still perfect, her tanned and toned body looking so  _ good _ in a layer of sex sweat. 

“Kara, your cum. Oh fuck, fill me with your cum.” It was something they were  _ very  _ careful about, neither woman were ready for a child, and how that would even work with it being a half blood. 

Kara smirked at Lena’s desperate pleading, “The little human wants her tight pussy filled with  _ my _ cum? Does she think she deserves it? The House of El were like royalty.”

Lena nodded her head frantically, her own climax approaching swiftly, “Please, please. I know you want to. I know you  _ need  _ to show everyone that I’m yours.”

Kara growled, her thrusting becoming more erratic as the cum boiled in her balls. She was so close, the mix of role playing, dirty talking and Lena’s wet walls were too much to take all at once. 

“Perfect. Little. Pussy.” Kara was able to get out before her speech turned into a roar. Her climax hitting her with a sudden powerful thirst. She shoved all the way forward, holding herself above Lena as she emptied the contents of her balls into the Luthor’s twitching pussy. 

Lena’s hands clawed at Kara’s back, running her palms over the Kara’s back muscles, holding her there as they tried to catch their breaths. Lena could feel their combined cum dripped onto the couch and the floor but found herself not caring. 

She could barely move and Kara’s hot body felt so comfortable next to her. 

Her hands went to weave through Kara’s hair, moving their lips together in a short sweet kiss. 

Lena was breathing hard, kissing along the outline of Kara’s jawline, nipping at her chin. Kara’s cock was still hard inside of her, the last remnants of her leaky cum filling her rightfully so. 

Kara stood up, her cock still buried to the hilt inside of Lena. She twisted the Luthor’s lower half to the side but kept her upper half straight. 

The angle meant that Lena’s round ass was put on display. The miles of pale skin had turned red from the brute fucking given to her by Kara. Lena knew it was impossible for her to keep up with Kara, moreso when she became like this. When Lena pushed too many of the right buttons too fast. 

She wasn’t afraid, far from it. Her pussy quivered around Kara’s long cock, begging for more already. 

Kara was leaning down again, placing a sweet kiss to Lena’s lips. Her voice was low, “Again?”

Lena nodded into the kiss, nails digging into Kara’s cheek, “More, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of good fun writing this and namely ButchKara. I left it open for another chapter if I get bored and have another itch to scratch. 
> 
> But it did give birth to a whole different idea using some of same ideas. So might be posting a new much longer work here pretty soon focusing on Supercorp on a Galactic political stage.
> 
> I have a tumblr, arvedui-a03, follow me so i have a reason to post


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara have a bit of fun in Lena's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on making another part so fast but the response from the first forced my hand. 
> 
> This one has a bit more of a plot but les be honest, that doesn't matter much. 
> 
> Again, no Beta. So all format and/or other mistakes are mine.

Lena knew she shouldn’t be this simple nor thirsty when it came to Kara but most of the time the Zor-El had no idea the powers she held over Lena. 

Lena was supposed to being doing her own workout, away from Kara and certainly not watching the Superhero like a hawk for every move she did. But instead of giving it her all on the treadmill, her eyes were fixed on Kara from across the space of the private gym. 

Earbuds blasted a silent song into Kara’s ears, eyes fixed on herself in the large mirror in front of her. Silver metal bands rested on either wrist and ankle, a special creation from Alex and the rest of the DEO that allowed her to actually workout. Though it was completely unnecessary with how her body worked on Earth. She could eat more than her fill every single night and somehow end up with even more toned. 

Kara liked the strain feeling in her muscles. After a long workout and cooling off in the shower or bath. It was a good way to work through any lingering frustration from her day without the fear of causing thousands dollars of damages. A win-win in her book. 

Kara dropped the bench bar and flexed the muscles. Her skin felt hot red and it wasn’t simply from the burn of the workout. Lena was out of view from this angle in the mirror, but she knew when her girlfriend’s eyes were on her. 

The Krypotanin ran a hand through her blonde hair, sweeping it off to the right side as she twisted left and right. 

Lena had given up the pretense of even trying to workout. She rested her elbows on her handles of the treadmill and watched her heart’s desire from across the room. The short training shorts and training bra did nothing to hide the body on display for Lena’s eyes. How Kara’s body was taunt and red from the past hour. 

Kara racked the bar, sending a wink and a lopsided grin to Lena. Kara did need to get payback on Lena for the whole yoga situation and with their busy work lives, the blonde hadn’t had the chance yet. 

Not with how every single night Kara was going to make a move, the DEO needed Supergirl  _ straight away _ . 

The blonde picked up a hefty 45lb weight used for the barbell and crouched down on the floor. Making sure that Lena had a good view of what she was going to do, she clasped her legs together and lifted them up. Slightly leaned back she got her abs tensed and paused there. 

With the weight clasped in her hands and head straight ahead at the mirror, she twisted her upper body side to side, slow at first. Making sure to keep the tight floor oblique twist. 

The 45lb weight was overkill to the max, a simple medicine ball would’ve served the purpose fine. It meant that now the whole of Kara’s body became tense. Her skin turning red from the strain of the twist left and right. Moreso the very defined lines of her abs became taunt, as if carved into her skin like stone. 

Lena was moving off of the treadmill without much thought. She popped down at the weight bench not far from where Kara laid, crossing one leg over the other to hide the wet spot that she knew was growing. She didn’t wear any underwear underneath her workout shorts, leaving the trickle of cum to leak freely. 

Kara finally tossed the weight off to the side. Heavy labored breaths racking her lungs as she stood up to her legs and popped her earbuds out of her ears. The blonde approached closer to where Lena sat, the Luthor was rooted to the spot. 

Kara’s hands came to rest on her hips, standing before Lena in her fully sweaty glory. The thin white shirt that Lena wore was near soaked with her own sweat, slowly drying now that she had given up on her run. 

The Luthor released a small puff of breath when Kara’s thumb traced along her plump lips, a silky laugh following her thumb, “Aren’t you supposed to be doing something?”

Lena’s hands reached out for Kara’s thighs, resting her small pale hands on the strong tanned muscular thighs. She sat staring up at Kara, her lips placing a kiss to that thick thumb, “You’re far better to look at, Baby.”

Kara arched a blonde brow, smirk growing larger as she ran her thumb away from those lips and traced the side of Lena’s face. Lena’s eyes finally broke the staring contest with Kara’s and looked straight ahead to the flushed  _ angry _ looking abs in front of her. The glimmer of sweat made them look good enough to lick. 

The Luthor couldn’t deny herself for long. She leaned forward, placing a kiss to the twitching set of abs, earning a deep chuckle from the woman above her. Her tongue drifted down, tracing the hardline and curves of Kara’s stomach with the tip of her pink tongue. The salty sweaty taste lingered on the tip of her tongue. 

Kara’s hand patted and pushed back the loose strands of dark brown hair that fell free from Lena’s ponytail. Darkening blue eyes fixed on Lena’s lavish attention to her body. 

The white tips of the french manicured nails left goosebumps in their greedy wake. Tracing up and down the back of Kara’s thighs, watching slowly as Kara’s cock beat to life, straining against the material of the shorts. 

Lena’s mouth came to the dark grey drawstrings of the black shorts, pearl white teeth appeared and pulled at the drawstrings, undoing the bow that kept them tied. 

A deep breath escaped from Kara’s throat, trying to hide the growl that wanted to escape at Lena’s teasing, “You look thirsty for something, Baby.”

Lena tilted her head to the side, dropping the material from her mouth but hooked her twin index fingers underneath the bottom of the shorts. Soft fingers traced at the skin hidden underneath the material of the training shorts, “It’s only because you look so  _ good _ like this.”

“Like this?” Kara asked with a smug grin. She lifted her arms up, flexing her biceps and the rest of the upper half of her body. 

The Luthor purred like a cat at the sight. Lena leaned forward, running her tongue over the bulge Kara’s cock. With how large Kara’s cock was and how thin the shorts were, the outline of her cock looked as if it could easily tear through the sporty material. 

Kara lowered her arms and snaked one hand through Lena’s hair, leaving the other to rest at her side, “You’ve been teasing me all week, Baby.”

“The lack of underwear on Monday was a  _ honest mistake _ .” Lena said with her best sweet voice, acting as if Lena Luthor wouldn’t ever tease her girlfriend because she was bored at work. 

“And now you want my cock? After all week of _driving_ _me up a wall_.” Kara growled the last half of her sentence, cock pulsing visibly from underneath her shorts. 

Lena was hungry, the look burnt brighter with every passing moment. The restraint she was well known for didn’t apply to Kara nor her body. Her fingers slowly begun to pull Kara’s shorts down, allowing for every single of Kara’s long tanned cock to come free to the cool air of the gym. 

It took hanging low from her body. Dipping down from sheer weight and length, it twitched from the cold air of the gym. Lena licked her lips, teeth biting into her bottom lip simply at the sight of Kara’s cock before her. 

She looked back up to Kara, bottom lip still tucked in between her teeth, “ _ Please, _ Kara. I want to taste that musky smell on my lips. Having your balls resting on my chin as you fuck my throat.”

Kara’s stomach rumbled with pure sexual want. She was breathing hard, keeping a tight control on her own wants. To sit down and have Lena spent as much time as she wanted to worship every inch of her cock. 

The sound of a ringing phone coming from across the room where her water bottle made Kara groan out loud, “Fucking  _ of course _ .”

It the DEO contact phone. The line only used when Supergirl was in need which meant some Alien somewhere was cockblocking the Superhero from some much needed relief. 

Kara looked back down to Lena, who looked torn from in between shoving Kara’s cock down her throat or pulling up her shorts. The latter won out, with the Luthor covering Kara’s lower half again with only a small kiss to the hard tip, “Go save the City.”

Kara leaned down and had their lips clashed together in a slow goodbye kiss and then out the gym within a flash.

* * *

 

Lena’s mind was wandering,  _ again _ . Emails laid unopened in her inbox, reports half read laid spread out across her desk to give the impression that the CEO was actually hard at work while in reality she was barely paying attention to anything at all. 

Jess knew naturally. But the reason Jess had one of the highest payrolls was because she was trusted to cover her boss without question. 

The other night at the private L-Corp gym still replayed in Lena’s head. Kara had returned home far too late to carry out on it and the next night saw Lena working late at work. 

It wasn’t simply that Lena missed the more physical aspects of her and Kara’s relationship. The blonde simply  _ saw  _ her. Never thinking her as another Luthor, never judging her by her name but instead her actions. 

Her head was swimming in the flashes of Kara standing in front of her. Cock just within her touch, twitching and begging for the feel of her plump lips wrapped around it. Tongue curling and tracing the thick veins. 

Lena pressed her legs together in vain, hoping for any kind of friction to ease the slow burn that haunted her all day. 

The CEO’s head snapped up when the doors to her office opened, and as if knowing what Lena was thinking, Kara stood there with a white takeout bag filled with their lunch. The blonde shot her a wide grin as she made her way over to the table, “Jess texted me and said you needed lunch.”

Lena honestly wondered some days if Jess was a Superhero of her own and had mind reading powers. 

Taking one glance over her shoulder as she approached, Kara leaned over to press a quick peck to the side of Lena’s lips, Rao be damned if she ruined the red power lipstick Lena was known for. 

A small smile tugged at the corners of Lena’s lips, watching Kara with fond eyes, “I missed you.”

“I saw you not 5 hours ago when we woke up in our shared bed and shared penthouse.” Kara teased her girlfriend lightly, taking out the two carryout boxes from the bag, stomach rumbling for food. 

Lena loved Kara. Loved that what they did in the bedroom was separate from the rest of their relationship. While Lena enjoyed Kara being protective of her, the difference of Kara forcing her down and taking her never translated to their public life. 

But right now, Lena didn’t want that. Right now, Lena wanted Kara to shove her down over her desk and fuck a mutual sexual frustration out. 

Lena tilted her head, smiling at Kara but underneath the table she lifted her right foot out from her black heel and crossed closer to Kara’s personal space. 

“Alex was wondering if we would keep an eye on the house for her, Sam and Ruby when they go on thatttttt….vacation to Hawaii.” Kara got out, eyes going wide only for a moment at Lena. 

Due in earnest to where Lena’s bare foot was tracing up the side of Kara’s pant leg. And then downwards again, going to the space where the pant leg left the tanned skin bare, allowing for skin on skin contact. 

“Hmm, that sounds like it could be  _ exciting _ .”

_ “Lena.” _

“Yes, love?” Lena asked with her smirk growing larger and toes lifting the leg up. 

The food laid going cold in front of them. Kara was trying her hardest not to do  _ something _ about Lena’s teasing. The blonde clenched her jaw when that foot finally retreated from her leg but Lena’s sinful intentions had already wormed its way into the base of Kara’s skull. 

From underneath her pants, blood rushed to her cock, slowly hardening to its full length. Meaning now that if she stood, there would be no way of missing it. 

“I thought we were behaving.”

Lena’s eyes were hooked on Kara. Not missing how Kara’s eyes dipped down from her face. Tracing over her pale collarbone and to where her cleavage pushed out from the tight silk blouse she wore. 

The pale foot was back on Kara’s leg, stroking her calf with that soft skin. Lena sighed, “I had this thought when I came into work. I always had this fantasy about this office and you. “

There was no point in trying to stop it once it got started. Not when the two knew the right buttons to press, every little note to play to rile the other up. Kara was rooted in her chair,  her lunch going cold in front of her. 

“Yeah?”

“Before we started dating. How you would come and check up on me when you were patrolling the City. As if I didn’t know what you were playing at.” Lena arched a brow and winked at Kara.

“Hey! You spent unholy hours at this desk.”

“Maybe. Some night after you left I would linger a little bit afterwards and let my mind  _ wander _ .” The smirk was full on Lena’s ruby red lips, her foot leaving Kara’s leg but now tracing the inside, growing bold to go higher. 

Kara knew quite well what Lena became when she let her mind drift. 

“My flimsy little thongs always get ruined when you’re around. Those nights, when I couldn’t wait until I was home, I would give myself a little  _ taste  _ right here. Pulling my thong aside and feeling how wet I already was by seeing you.” 

Kara’s throat was tightening and so were her pants. She parted her legs, allowing Lena’s foot to press into her growing bulge. It twitched, begging for skin on skin contact, telling Kara to strip out of her pants and take Lena on every square inch of her office. 

“Like right now,” Lena leaned back into the chair, making sure that Kara had a view of her hand snaking up underneath her skirt, “Thinking about the other night at the gym.”

She trailed the skirt up, showing her pale thighs to the cold air of the room. Her fingers pulled her thong to the side, fingers softly gliding through her damp folds. 

Kara’s hands gripped the arms of the chair, eyes dancing up and down Lena’s body, not sure what she wanted to look at more. Lena’s face as it became screwed tight in pleasure, to where her hand was playing with her pussy right in front of her.

“What about it?” Kara got out, her voice sound far more husky than normal. 

“I wanted to suck your cock so badly, Kara. It looked so  _ good _ ,” Lena moaned, the due sensation of her fingers playing at her wet pussy mixed with her own dirty talking stroked the fire rightfully inside of her, “You always look so good.”

“Lena, please…” Kara trailed off, sending a look over her shoulder to the door and then back to Lena. 

The Luthor rolled her head back over the edge of the chair, another hand going to pop the buttons of her blouse, “No, I want you to watch.”

“That isn’t fair.”

“A Luthor doesn’t play fairly.”

Kara looked as if she was going to ignore Lena’s wishes and stand but the foot on her cock pushed back down, rubbing the thick outline. A broken gasp broke from Kara instead, rolling her hips into Lena’s foot instead. 

Lena’s hand palmed her breast once her blouse was half button. Rolling and rubbing her palm over the perky nipple. Her index and thumb rolled and then pinched her clit, causing a trickle of cum to leak from her pussy, “You’re so hard, Kara. I can feel you pulsing. You want to fuck me so badly, don’t you?”

How was Lena still talking? Kara could barely form a word in her own head, fixed on the sight Lena had become. HEad thrown back, fingers teasing her wet slit, foot palming her cock. 

Lena dipped a single long index finger inside of her. She tried her best to quiet her moan, rolling her hips down onto the single finger, “My little fingers aren’t ever good enough to get me off.”

“Fuck, Lena. Let me, I’ll make you cum.” Kara’s arms were shaking, gasping the chair so tightly to keep herself back. 

“I hate it when you wear a condom. When I can’t feel every inch of your cock shoved inside of me. Feeling your cum drench my little pussy when you cum.” Lena added another finger, a slick wet noise starting to bounce off the walls of the office as Lena stroked herself. 

Lena smirked when Kara growled, tearing herself from her chair. The Luthor didn’t move, still spread out in her chair, fingers slowly stroking the inner walls of her pussy. 

Kara stood in front of her, less than a foot away. Her tanned face was red, the teasing on her cock leaving her black slacks too tight. 

Lena’s office phone ringing broke the too intense silence. The Luthor’s head snapped to the phone, thinking for a moment to throw it against the wall, Jess knew better than to call her when Kara brought her lunch. 

Unless it was for very important reasons. 

Lena was a Luthor after all and they were quite the multitasking machines. She removed her slick fingers from her dripping center and moved them to her mouth, sucking her fingers cleaned as she picked up the phone,  _ “Yes, Jess?” _

There was a loud popping sound as Lena dragged each long digit out of her mouth, freshly cleaned of her cum,  _ “Mr. Edge is currently throwing a fit in our office.He’s demanding to see you.”  _

_ “Give me a few minutes.”  _

_ “Of course, Miss Luthor.” _

Kara had crossed the rest of the distance, tanned fingers danced across the slope of her shoulder as Lena hung up the phone, “We need to clean up. The charming Mr. Edge is here.”

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for the two to make themselves look presentable. Kara tucked herself carefully in her slacks and focused to study the paint on the wall to keep herself from smelling the faint scent of musky sex that was in the air, now wasn’t the time. 

Morgan Edge threw the doors of the office open with Jess a half the step behind, “You fucking lunatic!”

Lena smirked at the man and motioned to the chair in front of her desk, “I believe you’ve met Kara Danvers, reporter at CatCo. She was just asking a few questions about the buyout.”

Morgan didn’t pay much attention to the blonde, stalking closer to Lena like a wolf hunting its prey, “I will  _ ruin _ you, Lena!”

The smile had dropped from Kara’s face. A stiff look coming to her features, with blue eyes sweeping over the man. Without another word she was out of the room and passing Jess where the PA was trying to silently ask Lena if she should call security. 

“Many have tried, no one has succeeded so far. But I do enjoy a challenge.” Lena looked bored, glancing as Kara left. 

“I am not pla…”

Whatever else Morgan was going to say died on his lips when there came a heavy thud from the balcony. 

Kara strolled into the office, dressed fully in the Supersuit. The short styled blonde hair seemed rumbled from the quick appearance change. Her blue eyes were staring a hole in the side of Morgan. 

Morgan sent a look over to Lena, “Called for your faithful attack dog?”

Lena barely paid the man any mind, instead focusing solely on Kara. Kara’s face was still red from what Morgan interrupted, hands balled into fists at her sides. She stalked closer to the man, somehow dwarfing over Morgan even though Lena was sure the man was taller than Kara. 

Morgan’s face became pale, back going stiff. Kara leaned over and whispered quietly into his ear so that Lena couldn’t hear. 

Whatever Kara said looked to have an effect on Morgan. The businessman stepped away from Kara and was reaching for the doorknob before Lena could blink. Kara marched over to the twin doors and twisted the lock. 

The air in the room was heavy and tense. Lena was unable to look away from Kara as the Kryptonian walked with all confidence and swagger with each step closer to the desk. Her clit throbbed at how Kara’s eyes swept over her body, licking her lips, “I heard a  _ little  _ rumor that you have a kink for me and your office.”

Lena pressed her thighs together in a failed attempt to bring friction to her pussy. Even Kara’s voice had changed, that silky smoothness that she only ever used for times such as this, “Maybe, Supergirl.”

Kara crossed the office and stood next to Lena. Lena starred up, perching herself up on the edge of the office chair. She was drawn to Kara, hands reaching out for the edges of that crimson cloak, “Get on your knees.”

Lena slid from the chair and onto the floor. Knees being pressed together and her hands clasping in her lap. Kara chuckled at Lena, running the tip of her index finger over Lena’s plump bottom lip, “You’re so desperate for me.”

The Luthor sucked in the long digit. Hollowing out her cheeks and curling her tongue around it. Her green eyes shined like jade as the lust built higher in her stomach. She popped the finger out of her mouth with a lewd pop, “ _ Kara. _ ”

Kara found the zipper for the lower half of her suit and with a bit of moving, popped out the long thick length of her tanned cock. It twitched once it hit the cold air of the room. Kara balled her hand around the sheer meaty length and stroked herself in front of Lena, “Fuck, Lena. Your little fucking games are going to drive me insane.”

Lena watched with wide eyes at Kara stroking herself. Legs parted, hand moving up and down, body tense from sexual frustration. Precum dripped from her slit and it was then that Lena couldn’t hold herself back. 

Her sinful tongue leaped up, slurping up Kara’s cum. The Kryptonian chuckled, “Such a little cum hungry girl.”

“Just your cum.” Lena whispered, swirling her tongue across the red thick head. 

“As it should be. A Luthor on their knees worshiping a Super.” Kara growled, tearing her hand from her cock and letting it to rest freely. 

Lena scanned up over Kara’s body. The rest of her lover’s form was covered still by the suit with only her cock popping out from the lower zipper. Here Supergirl stood in her fully glory, thick cock straining to take her, cloak flowing from her shoulders. 

“Let me worship your cock, Kara.” Lena whispered, eyes tracing over every ridge and bump of Kara’s Kryptonian cock. 

Taking Kara’s wordless stare as her answer, Lena inched forward, hands resting on the lower portions of Kara’s calves.

Lena placed a gentle kiss to the two tanned balls hanging below the cock. Nuzzling her nose against the soft baby skin and sniffing the musky sweaty smell that sent a shiver of pleasure running through her body. 

She ran her tongue upwards along the underside of the length, swirling and following each vein as if she had all the time in the world. Lena earned a gasp of pleasure from Kara, one of her hands went to rest on top of the Luthor’s head, “Fuck,  _ Lena _ .”

The stress ran away with each second longer Lena’s mouth remained locked on Kara’s cock. Her tongue reached the point where the head met the shaft, she sucked hard on the underside of it, drawing a shudder and trickle of precum from her lover. 

Lena leaned back, watching her line of spit cool along the curve of Kara’s cock. She couldn’t resist to lean back forward and slowly suck the thick cock head into her mouth. Kara’s cock was impressive, nearly stretching the corners of Lena’s mouth until it was uncomfortable but not quite nearly there. 

Everything about Kara was impressive. 

Kara ran a hand down her face, attempting to fix her hair but failing to do so when Lena’s mouth was back on her cock. She stared down through lust filled eyes, enjoying how Lena looked with only the head of her cock in her mouth. 

Lena’s tongue lashed across the tip, playing with the red flesh before slowly inching her mouth forward. Sucking in and hollowing her cheeks with each inch more she took, filling her mouth and throat with that sweaty taste. 

Her eyes were locked with Kara’s above her. Locked all the way until her nose was being pressed into the Kevlar of the suit. She rested there for a moment, feeling every wonderful inch of the cock buried in her throat. How it pulsed and purred around the wet and warm contents of her mouth. 

Slowly, Lena pulled her head backwards, sucking intensely as she moved back up along the length of the cock. Enjoying how Kara shivered in pleasure as if Lena was trying to pull the cum straight from the source through her cock 

Lena quickened her pace, sucking the Krypotnain’s cock greedily. Prideful that it was only for her, to remind Kara that she would never need anyone else. Kara’s hand grasped Lena’s dark hair, watching her lover’s head bobble up and down. 

Kara relished the heavenly feel, the slurping sounds filled the office. Spit dripped from the corners of Lena’s mouth and fell onto her top as she worshipped the cock shoved down her throat. Up and down her head went, a blur of motion. 

Her throat was tight, cheeks hallowed so to suck every single inch she could. Her tongue lashed and curled around whatever she couldn’t reach. Cum boiled in Kara’s balls, legs straining from how Lena was desperate, hungry, for her cum. 

Both of Kara’s hands came to Lena’s head, using her hips and hands, she shoved Lena back a few inches to the side. The back of Lena’s head rested on the side of the desk now, legs twisted underneath her. 

That strong grip found and collected Lena’s hands. Pinning them above Lena on the desk, Kara took control, slowly rolling and thrusting her cock in and out of Lena’s wet mouth, “Keep your mouth open, Baby.”

The wet sounds grew louder with Kara’s thrusting, spit and precum leaked from Lena’s mouth as Kara fucked into her throat. A thin bead of sweat appeared on her hairline, toes curling in her boots as each thrust brought her closer and closer to finishing inside of Lena’s mouth. 

“You have such a sexy fucking mouth, Lena.” Kara praised. That climax was approaching closer and closer, Kara could feel the need in her stomach, how her cock twitched.

She grasped both of her hands onto Lena’s head and shoved forward one last time, head rolling back, “Fucking Rao!”

Her cock twitched one last time before her climax broke over her. Her cock and balls twitched, streams of hot fertile Kryptonian cum filled Lena’s mouth and throat. Kara’s hands kept Lena’s nose pressed to her stomach, holding her there as she rode out every wave. 

Cum and spit formed a line that connected her cock to Lena’s plump lips once Kara finally moved her still hard cock from Lena’s mouth. The Luthor’s face was flushed red, strands of dark hair wild from Kara’s intense throatfucking. 

Bruised plump lips played with that line of cum and spit, slurping it up until she placed a kiss to the wet fat head, “Thank you for the service of the city, Supergirl.”

Lena winked, licking her fingers of any stray cum. Kara’s cock throbbed at Lena’s coyness, already that heat was back in her stomach, ready again for Lena. 

Kara guided Lena to the short distance of Lena’s rolly chair. The sound of silk being torn echoed when Kara mauled the blouse from Lena’s shoulders and sat her down into the chair. The pencil skirt and black thong was next, thrown over her shoulder to land elsewhere into the office. 

Lena was helpless in Kara’s large shadow. Those warm hands lifted her legs up and pushed them back, arching her lower half forward, closer to the edge and cock. Lena moaned in delight as her legs were pushed all the way back to behind the armrests, leaving her lower half completely open for Kara’s fucking. 

“I bet your little fingers tried so hard to fuck this sloppy pussy every time you dreamed of my cock buried in you like this.” Kara was talking again, running the entire long curve of her cock over Lena’s pussy lips. 

Kara looked so powerful, so  _ right _ with her cock draped over Lena’s stomach. Lena brought her hands up to rest on her legs, holding them back so she could have full sight of how Kara fucked her, “It can’t compare to you, Kara.”

The Superhero leaned over, placing a kiss to Lena’s cum stained lips, “You’re right because it’s mine, Lena. Your snug little pussy fits my cock so well.”

“Because you fucked me so good, Kara. Please,  _ I need you. _ ” Lena whispered, harsh warm breathing rolling over Kara’s face. 

“But you’ve teased me so much lately. What if I just leave you like this? Wet pussy  _ begging _ for my cock to ruin it. Begging to have my cum filling you. You wouldn’t even be able to focus would you? Every time you licked your lips you’ll have my taste on them, reminding you.” Kara’s voice was even, whispering into Lena’s ear, placing stray kisses to outline of her jaw. 

“No! Kara, don’t leave. I need it.”

“Need what, Baby?” Kara whispered, rubbing the thick length of her cock over her pussy lips to remind her. 

“I need your cock buried inside of me. I need your cum, fuck Kara, fill me with your cum. I know you love doing it.”

“A condom?” 

“A waste of your cum, Kara.” Lena whispered, biting down on Kara’s earlobe. 

It was too much for Kara to take. She moved up from Lena’s body and angled her cock head up against Lena’s sloppy pussy. Her arms were flexed, body sweating underneath the tight material of the supersuit. Her hands grasped either of the armrests and thrust herself forward. 

With how wet Lena was and how much spit covered Kara’s cock, there wasn’t much resistance until Kara’s cock was wrapped in the warm wet heat. Lena moaned, nails digging into her pale legs, she was being too loud.

“You need to be quiet, Baby, or everyone is going to hear how Lena Luthor takes Supergirl’s cock.” Kara whispered, slowly entering every thick inch of her cock into Lena. 

“I want them to hear.”

“Such a dirty fucking girl.” Kara rumbled.

Lena moaned again when Kara’s head smashed against her cervix. Kara held herself there, entire body tense, feeling how Lena hugged her cock, wet warm walls sucking in her godly length. 

The sensations always felt like the first time, no matter how many times they did this. No matter how soft or how rough Kara fucked Lena. Those walls were always snugged, gripping to her cock as if it was the only thing to hold onto. 

“Every time you sit in this chair you’re going to think of me, Lena. You’re going to think of my cock, my cum. Me fucking you when your entire office is just outside.”

Kara pulled her cock out until only her head was left and then shoved forward again. The strength of the thrust made the chair rock, held in place by Kara’s strong superhuman grip. Lena had a rightful fear that they were going to break this chair. 

Kara’s cock filled her like nothing else. Her past lovers,  _ Jack _ , was nothing like Kara. They didn’t bother to spend time learning her body, they didn’t look past their own short pleasures. Perhaps it was because she was meant for Kara, only for Kara.

The Kryptonian rutted into her like an animal. A growl on her lips, the intense feeling of Lena’s pussy leaking around her cock sent shivers running up and down her cock. Kara found her pace, a blur of hips smacking into Lena’s body. 

For anyone that even spent one second lingering on the other side of Lena’s office doors would know what Miss Luthor was doing. The moans, the gasps, the growls, the wet sound of Kara’s cock filling her. 

The heavy smell of sex and sweat hungover the office, filling and driving Kara further in her fucking. 

Lena was given an eyeful of it all, her head bent down at the perfect slope to see every powerful thrust. She knew that tanned body was sweating underneath the suit, covering those toned muscles and making them glimmer. Her cock drove in and out of her, filling and unfilling her.

“So  _ full _ , Kara.” Lena moaned out. 

Kara twisted an arm up, pulling the cloak from her body and throwing it off her body. With her hips still thrusting into Lena, she moved her hands to unzip the upper half of her suit. Cool air hit the sweat covered body, showing the long toned lines of her muscles that glimmered in a thin layer of sweat. 

Lena whined at the sight, how those muscles flexed without care as Kara filled her. The lowers edges of Kara’s short blonde hair drew dark, dampening with sweat from the heat that rolled off the two. It would take days to get rid of this sex smell but the thought thrilled Lena. Walking in every day, knowing what made that smell, remembering this moment. 

“You’re so fucking tight, Lena.” Kara got out from over the lewd wet sounds of their sex. She screwed her eyes shut, focusing solely on the feel of Lena’s warm cunt wrapped around her. 

Lena’s eyes focused on the ‘v’ Kara’s lower abs made, how those powerful hips thrust into her like an animal. Marking, claiming her. The thought alone made Lena’s pussy spasm, a climax tearing through her body. Kara claiming her in front of everyone, telling everyone that Lena was hers and hers only. 

“Kara!” Lena gasped, mouth hanging apart as each wave of her climax rolled over her. Her cum combining with Kara’s and leaking onto the carpet floor below them. Another stain that Lena would have to get paid to remove. 

The chair rocked and shake with each powerful thrust. It wasn’t made for sex and it certainly wasn’t made to take the mad fucking of a half frustrated Kryptonian. 

Before the chair could break, Kara was lifting her up and twisting her. Her chest was shoved down onto her desk, papers clinging to her sweaty naked body. Her ass was perched up in the air, Kara’s cock still buried inside of her. 

Kara’s hands came to Lena’s perky round ass. Circling around the flesh and dragging her nails downwards to leave angry looking red marks, “You have such a perfect ass, Baby.”

Lena twisted her upper body so that she could look back at Kara. Her hands reached out, grasping the edges of the desk to keep herself steady. The upper half of the blue suit hung from around Kara’s tanned hips, miles of muscles put on display. Arms flexed as they palmed Lena’s fleshy ass. 

Lena saw how Kara’s eyes drank in the flesh, pulling apart her cheek. She wanted to fuck it. A flood of sweet wet arousal dripped from her abused pussy, having Kara fuck her ass, filling her in every single hole. 

It would be such a tight fit, it would burn but feel so good at the same time. Kara could be rough already but having her cock buried to her balls inside of Lena’s ass? Lena shivered in pleasure at the thought, assfucking her into oblivion. 

Kara’s hands came back to grasp Lena’s hips and started again. Pulling her slick wet cock nearly out and then shoving back in again. Kara’s stare told her better than to look away, Kara wanted Lena to see every moment of how she fucked her. How she filled her cunt like no one else. 

The pounding of flesh on flesh became louder in the new position. Papers, folders, and reports went flying off the desk with each powerful savage thrust. 

Lena’s mouth was gasped open, a spill of moans and gasps leaving every time the whole of Kara’s cock was pounded into her, “ _ Harder _ , Kara. Give me your cum.”

Kara’s balls were so  _ full _ . She could feel them boiling below her, wanting to burst free, wanting to fill Lena with the hot warm white seed. She dropped a hand down, spanking Lena’s ass hard, “I can’t wait to fuck your ass, Baby. Make it fit perfectly to my cock.”

It was all too much for Lena to handle, another climax was approaching, with each thrust, with each spank on her pale ass that was making it go red. Kara placed both hands on Lena’s lower back and made her arch up high, bringing that round bubble ass so it was perched. 

“Its yours, its yours, its yours!” Lena cried out, the second orgasm tearing through her stomach and drenching Kara’s cock again. 

Kara was not that far behind, one last savage thrust inside of Lena and her balls twitched. A fountain of hot cum surged forward, filling and painting every inch of the Luthor’s cunt white,  _ “Mine.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as this is AU, I'm not sure if the invasion would've happened just picture the Edge and Lena rivalry for other things. 
> 
> This might just become a place to post random interconnecting one-shots when i get bored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara celebrate Kara's birthday the only way they know. 
> 
> Featuring Anal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit longer to come out but it's about another 2.5k words longer than usual so enjoy. 
> 
> Might be a bit longer until the next one, out of ideas for the moment. You're more than welcomed to share your own and if I dig it, I might write it.

Kara wasn’t much to get nervous anymore. Excited, maybe, but not nervous. Not with nearly 2 years of wearing the suit and cape. Too many near death experiences had left her without nerves. 

Excited was the right word for the feeling that had settled in her stomach.On top of it being her birthday, it was also going to be her first large evening press conference as L-Corp’s Director of Communications. Where she was to lay out the next fiscal year plans for expanding the multiple different business ventures L-Corp had its hand in. 

The promotion itself had brought a lot of backlash inside and outside of the company. Kara was a no face nobody that didn’t even go to a Ivy League school. She had a lot still yet to prove in the business world that she was ready to take a position like this. 

A different Kara, a Kara before she became Supergirl would’ve been afraid at that idea of standing up in front of an entire conference room and speak. But times had changed and so had she. 

The smallest bit of  _ annoyance _ was mixed in with that excitement for the night. Annoyance that the past week Lena had been spending each and every day winding Kara up. Blowing up her phone with dirty texts and pictures to only deny her every night. 

Kara had learned long ago that her girlfriend had quite the dirty mind and once she was set on something, it was stuck on it until it was completed. There was only one thing Kara wanted for her birthday and she had a feeling Lena was about to deliver on it. 

The blonde stood naked, white towel used to dry off her wet body. Beads of water ran down her hard chiseled body, her cock laid limp in between her strong thighs, pubic hair freshly trimmed back down. Her short blonde hair looked darker than its usual golden blonde, wet still and sticking to her skull from the shower. 

She was horny, Kara knew it. Her and Lena had never gone this long without sex, it being gentle or rough. Ever since they starting dating Kara never needed to  _ take care  _ of herself. Not with how Lena was addicted to her no matter what time of day it was. 

Kara was pulled from her thoughts when Lena stepped into the bathroom all purpose in each little step the Luthor took. Her dark brown hair was up in a tight ponytail, the rest of her body covered by a thin black night robe. 

Those green eyes looked dark in the reflection in the mirror. There was the trademark Lena Luthor smirk tugging at the corner of her lips, coming close to Kara and placing her hands to rest over Kara’s stomach. She leaned up and placed a kiss to the blonde’s pulse point, 

“Nervous?”

“Not at all.” Kara smiled through the reflection and leaned back into Lena.

“You know you can tell me if you are. Everyone gets…”

“I’m not nervous, Lena.” Kara’s voice is sure, confident, cutting over Lena. 

The CEO looks closely at her girlfriend, placing another kiss to the tanned flesh of her lover’s neck, “What are you feeling then.”

_ “Excited.” _ Kara says simply, her arms reaching out behind her to grasp Lena’s hips and walk her around her body. The brunette doesn’t look surprised by Kara’s hands on her and finds her being pressed into the bathroom counter. 

Kara’s strong hands cup Lena’s perk ass through the thin material of the night robe. Her nails dig into the flesh, cock stirring to life underneath her. 

“Seems to me someone is a bit... _ tense _ .” Lena has that smirk plastered across her face and her best ‘Luthor’ tone in her voice, trying in vain to ignore the hardening cock pressing into her thigh. 

Kara picks Lena up and places her down on the edge of the counter. The brunette's long pale legs wrap tight around the blonde and keep her press to her. Arms wrap around Kara’s shoulders, fingers playing with the strands of blonde hair at the back of her neck. 

“Maybe you can do something to relieve that.” Kara whispered, mouth hovering over the side of Lena’s long neck. Placing one kiss and then another lazily. 

One of Lena’s hands dropped down from the back of Kara’s neck and to the point inbetween their legs. The tips of her soft fingers traced over the long curve of Kara’s cock, squeezing it once to earn a low groan from the blonde. 

“And how would I do that?”

“I hate your coyness so much right now.” Kara mumbled out, lips placing another kiss to Lena’s pulse point. 

Lena’s soft hand doesn’t leave the tanned cock. The thick meat throbs in her hand, precum leaking from the tip. She could feel the tension in her lover’s body, the past week of nothing but teasing. 

All Kara can focus on is the feel of Lena’s fingers wrapped around her. That soft palm dragging so slowly up and down, giving her the tiniest of pleasure that didn’t help the fire that stroked on in her stomach.    
  


“We should finish getting ready.” Lena drops her hand and runs her palm up along the hard curve of Kara’s abs, leaning over to press a kiss to the blonde’s lips. 

Kara sighs into those lips.

* * *

The pair are the center of attention as soon as they step out of the car. Kara is dressed in custom made  _ Brioni _ suit, a gift from Lena for the special night. It’s slim, fitting to her form much like in the ways her Supersuit does. The jacket and pants are in a rich dark navy blue color, a baby blue dress shirt underneath with a slim matching dark navy blue tie.

Lena is dressed up in her own right. A tight fitting dark blue dress that shows the long curve of her pale back. Dark brown hair is done in a elegant bun, bringing out the pretty features of her face. 

It doesn’t help the rumors that swirl around them when Kara’s hand firmly places itself at the small of Lena’s exposed back and leads the two through the flashing cameras and screaming questions. 

As Lena always said, flirting with rumors was always the right way to go. And in comparison to the past stories they ran about the Luthor, this paled. 

The executive table was the center of all attention. Power was a game of realist state that night and any who had been allowed to be seated with the CEO of L-Corp, the CFO Sam, and now Director of Communications, were to be the rising stars in the company. 

Kara smiles and winks at her sister who had a protective arm thrown around the back of Sam’s chair. Eyeballing anyone that stared at her lovely girlfriend for far too long. 

It was near the halfway point through the dinner that Lena finally notices that Kara’s right leg is bouncing up and down underneath the table. Tanned right hand clasped in her lap and drumming into thigh. 

While the rest of the table are rubbing elbows with each other and Lena only half listening, her hand slips underneath the table to find Kara’s hand. She sees the outline of the jaw and neck twitch for a moment at the sudden warm addition of that pale hand. 

Kara shifts in her seat and sips from her glass of wine,giving no other notion that she felt Lena’s hand. 

Lena runs her hand along the inside of Kara’s thigh, stopping the bouncing that could rattle the entire table. The blonde releases a deep breath, Lena’s hand passes along the half hard cock that throbs to life at the gentle touching. 

So it was  _ this _ that was causing Kara’s sour mood. 

Lena smirks and rolls her neck, bringing attention to the long outline of her neck, the strong chiseled jaw. She can feel Kara’s eyes burning a whole on the side profile Lena had just given her.

The CEO knows Kara is holding back, trying her hardest to ignore the soft hand resting on her crotch. Lena presses her hand down softly and runs her palm upwards along the curve. 

She gets a reaction she’s looking for. Kara leans over, fake smile plastered on her face, whispering lowly into Lena’s ear, “Stop.”

“Why?”

“I can’t go on stage like  _ this _ .” Kara hisses the last word. They’re attracting the attention of the other tables, a few whispering that the two women were sitting much closer than they just were. 

Lena’s fingers dance back up, circling and playing with the zipper of Kara’s slacks, “You wouldn’t have to.”

Kara’s warm breath runs over the side of Lena’s ear to fill the several long seconds of silence it takes for Kara to find her thoughts, “You’re teasing.”

“I can’t have my Director of Communications being  _ nervous. _ ”

“ _ Excited.” _

“Tense. Hard, pulsing,  _ throbbing _ .” The words roll off of Lena’s tongue like a purr until the very last one that did leave Kara’s cock throbbing through the material of the expensive custom made slacks. 

_ “Lena.” _

“Those balls are probably so filled, aren’t they? Too mighty to do it yourself.” Lena lifts up her glass of wine, sipping from it and smiles to the rest of the table. 

Those sitting around the round table seem to know better than to ask any questions to what the CEO and Director were talking about. And why it was in such hushed voices. 

“It’s been a very _long_ _week_ , Lena.”

Lena strokes Kara through her slacks. Her wrist movement are slow, to not attract any unnecessary attention to what she was doing. The Kryptonian is tense next to her, looking very hard as if she wasn’t getting jerked off by the CEO of L-Corp from underneath the table.

Said CEO leans back closer to Kara, “Last night then I had my three little fingers buried in my cunt wishing it was you, I thought about how nice it would be for you to fuck my ass.”

Kara, to keep herself from gasping, skillfully picks up her wine glass and drowns the rest of it in a single gulp. She knows Alex is looking at her with those disgusted narrowed eyes while Sam is trying to hide her laughter from behind her hand. 

In contrast, not even a faint red blush could be found on Lena’s cheeks. 

“I’m drenching my thong thinking about it, Kara. You’ll so big already and then stretching it so wide to fit all of you.”

Kara finally twists away from Lena fully and goes to drown her untouched glass of water. Alex rolls her eyes within the few seconds it takes for Kara to finish the glass of water and to lean back over to whisper into Lena’s ear, “The women’s restrooms. After the presentation.” 

The Kara that was there moments before is gone. Her cheeks are red, her eyes had darkened. It’s a famalir tone, a famailr face that Kara wears so well. The commanding Kryptonian, the Lady Kara Zor-El. 

The rest of the ballroom begin to turn their attention to the center stage, where the first speaker is set to introduce Kara and allow the Director to take the swing of things. 

Kara smiles to the table once her name is called and the ballroom explodes into applause. The bubbling blonde coming back to life with a bright smile, “I’ll be back in a jiffy!”

* * *

 

Lena is proud of her girlfriend once Kara finishes. For she allows the careful confidence of Supergirl to show for the length of the long speech, giving a new edge to the Kara Danvers from CatCo. 

She notices Kara slipping from the ballroom once there’s a lull, a signal that Lena realizes. She waits a whole 3 minutes before rising from the table and made her way out of the ballroom and to the restrooms. She waves off the trio of bodyguards, smiling over her shoulder, “Just using the restroom, Boys.”

The Luthor can feel that sick wet need dripping down the curve of her inner thighs. She wasn’t lying, her thong was ruined. Dirty talking, no matter if it was her or Kara doing it, never failed in exciting her. 

The restroom is empty besides the familiar blonde who is busy splashing cool water across her red face. The blonde looks over her shoulder as she hears the restroom door shut behind her. Lena steps forward to close the distance but then Kara is gone. 

As in physically gone. There’s a breeze of speed and she hears the restroom door being locked and sealed. Followed by a familiar warm hard body being pressed into her back. 

Lena smiles and leans back into Kara’s arm, the hard outline of the Kryptonian’s cock pressing into the curve of her ass. 

Kara’s warm tanned hands grasp her hips, running up along the fancy blue silky material of the dress, “Get on your knees.”

“Kara..”

“I’ve had enough of your  _ coyness _ , Miss Luthor.” Kara hisses out next to Lena’s right ear, a pink lips lean forward to press a kiss to Lena’s earlobe. 

Kara steps a half step away from Lena, allowing the woman down onto her knees. It’s awkward and Lena knows there’s going to be obvious stains on the very expensive dress. Kara stands proudly in front of her, hand going to unbutton the jacket, allowing the jacket to hang from her shoulders freely. 

The blonde looks far too impressive in the suit. Kara wears the colors well, a few strands of wild short blonde hair strikes free from the otherwise styled hair. Lena’s pale hands contrast well with the blueness of the slacks, white tipped french nails traced a dangerous outline around Kara’s needy cock. 

“Take it out.” Kara’s voice is slow, commanding one of the most powerful businesswomen in the world. 

Lena smirks up to her lover, leaning forward to run her tongue along the thick outline, leaving a large wet spot where the thick head threatened to pop the strands of the slacks. She runs her tongue downwards on the bronze colored zipper, ignoring the copperly taste that comes from it. 

Plump lips and teeth latch onto the zipper and slowly pulls it all the way down. Lena’s hands pull down the slacks only a few inches, enough for a wave of Kara’s unique musky scent to hit her like a wonderful wave. 

The smells stirs the pot of wet hot need that boils in the pit of Lena’s stomach. Her fingers and toys could not compare to Kara herself. The warm, strong, sexy Kara that looked down at her with such a look of fierce desire that it causes Lena’s pussy to pulse, a small trickle of cum leaking from her needy walls. 

Kara eases her cock out of the tight contents of her compression shorts. Lena couldn’t help the small moan that rolled from her lips at the sight of Kara’s cock. She watches Kara’s hand wrap around the meaty girth, stroking it to produce a few fat droplets of precum.  

Lena knows from Kara and her own information that the Zor-El’s were impressive, she’s reminded of it every time she sees Kara, but in moments like this, it’s all too much for Lena. There’s the throbbing thought of Kara shoving her cock into her ass, spreading her so wide and rightfully, filling her so well. 

Tanned hips  _ slamming _ into her ass as Kara fucked her like an animal. 

It’s a desire that has plagued her dreams far too much in the past month. 

The CEO’s pink tongue runs from the base of Kara’s shaft and upwards. Tracing the thick underside vein that runs up and down. There’s the taste of sweat mixed with the taste of musky cum that tastes far too divine to Lena’s tongue. 

The Luthor crudely sucks on a spot of flesh, earning a moan from Kara. The cock bounces with pure sexual need. Tanned hands clasp behind Kara’s back, hips buckling at the feel of Lena’s tongue on her cock, drinking her precum. 

Lena’s tongue circles around the cock head, her lips form a tight seal, loudly slurping the precum that had gathered there, “Such a good fucking cock sucker.” 

A thin line of spit and precum connects Lena’s tongue to the cock head. Lena winks at her lover and uses her fingers to clean up the line. She pops both slender pale fingers into her mouth and sucks them clean, watching how Kara’s cock bounced at the sight. 

The crude praise brings a throb of pleasure to Lena’s pussy. The reminder that they still had an after party to go to fades quicker and quicker with each second her mouth is wrapped around Kara’s cock. 

Lena’s fingers dig into Kara’s legs through the material of her slacks. Her mouth connects back to Kara’s cock, head quickening its speed, bouncing up and down. Her lips suck harshly on the up draw, drawing spurts of precum from the weeping cock. 

This was meant to be a quick stress relief, Lena knows it. Kara is too pent up and Lena is a loving girlfriend after all. But Lena’s own desire burns and boils, needing attention,  _ Kara’s  _ attention. They’re evening out is not supposed to be over yet but with each moment reality slips further and further away. 

Lena’s mouth disconnects with a loud wet pop. A hand moves from Kara’s thigh to wrap around her cock and jerks it swiftly. Lena’s head looks over her shoulder, taking in the stock of the restroom, having the thought of fucking in a stall boil in her fantasies only for a moment. 

Lena decides that can be done for another day, not when she still has a plan for the evening. She stands from her knees, hand still wrapped around Kara’s cock, stroking with purposeful jerks of her hand, “Take me home.”

“The party..?” Kara asks, arms wrapping tight around Lena’s waist, already planning their escape plan. 

“We’ll just leave early anyways.” Lena whispers, placing a kiss with her lips to Kara’s pulse point and tucks Kara’s back into her pants. 

Kara’s response is a low chuckle and a blur of speed.

* * *

 

Lena has many reasons why she loves Kara, one of lesser ones is the blonde’s superspeed and ability to fly. When the CEO shuts her eyes, they’ll still in the restroom and when she opens them they’re back in the familiarity of their penthouse home. 

Lena sends a quick text to Jess to explain she was feeling ill and that Kara took her home. The assistant’s reply is quick and a simple ‘Of course, Miss Luthor.’ 

Kara’s hands are walking Lena towards the direction of their bedroom. With the suit jacket still open and unbuttoned, Lena runs her greedy hands down over the strong muscles of Kara’s chest. 

The first piece to go is the silver tie clip holding the blue tie to Kara’s dress shirt. She tosses the small bit of metal behind her, making it bounce off their dresser and to the ground. The next is the jacket itself, the first piece of clothing to fall to the ground. 

The blonde’s hands move from Lena’s hips to run up through the open space of pale back that stands out from the blue dress. She’s stopped short when Lena’s hand pull at the tie, clasping their lips together. 

The kiss is messy, heated, prodding and pulling at the lust that worked into a frenzy within them. It breaks when Lena undoes Kara’s dark leather belt and throws it into the room. Lena’s attention is drawn to the silk tie, running those long sinful fingers up to the expertly done knot, 

“Kara, love.”

Kara smiles warmly at Lena, arching a gold brow through her red face,” Yes, Lena?” Her mouth lowers, placing a hot kiss to the side of Lena’s jaw, then her neck, then her collarbone that peeks from the dress. 

“I want you to tie my hands together with this  _ stupid _ expensive silk tie and  _ fuck me _ until I scream.” Lena whispers sweetly against Kara’s red face.

The blonde’s eyes darken swiftly, lust and want pooling in her chest and throat, “We never bought anymo…”

Lena shakes her head, placing a soft kiss to the side of Kara’s nose, “For a reason, Kara.”

Kara still isn’t sure if it’s a smart idea to have unprotected sex this much, but with Lena’s body pressed to hers, there isn’t much fight in her to say otherwise. 

“You want my cum in you then, Lena? Is that it?”

Lena moans into Kara’s ear, teeth nipping at the earlobe, “I thought I was  _ yours _ , Kara.”

Kara’s hands move in a blur of speed, craving to see flesh, driven by the sinful challenge whispered into her ear.  They find the zipper of Lena’s dress and pulls down, a loud tear echoing due to her own excitement. A growl escapes from the Kryptonian, throwing the ruined shreds to the side and shoving Lena down on the bed. 

Lena lays down on her stomach, head eye level with Kara’s crotch. She drops her chin into one hand but uses the other to run up and circles the outline large cock hiding still in Kara’s pants. That defy little hand undoes the same zipper and pulls the pants down to allow that cock to bounce free. 

The CEO prefers this sight better. She loves getting to see Kara naked, every inch of her cock standing out proudly for her attention. No matter how many times she saw it, it made Lena’s mouth water with a sinful need that Kara could only ever fulfill. 

The short patch of blonde pubic hair looks freshly trimmed, the ‘v’ those muscles make lead up to such muscles that they looked if they were formed by hand into stone. Her small pale hands stand in contrast to the strong tanned muscles. Her french tipped nails leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake along Kara’s thighs. 

The tie is thrown behind Lena near the head of the bed while finally the last piece of clothing falls to the floor, leaving Kara in her full naked glory. 

No matter how hard Kara tried, those blonde bangs never wanted to stay perfectly styled. No amount of gel ever kept it in the right place. Lena never wanted it any other way. 

Those nails trace up, following the center hardline of Kara’s abs, sliding across the underside of Kara’s breasts. Small red marks left by her nails stand out on the sun kissed flesh. Lena places a soft hand to Kara’s throbbing cock and presses it to her warm cheek, feeling the warm heat that rolled off of it. 

Lena can feel how badly Kara needs to cum. With only a few touches, her hand had left precum dripping from the thick cock head. The flesh pulses for attention when Lena turns her head and kisses the thick shaft. 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Kara mumbles out, voice dropping to that low silky tone. 

“And what makes me sexy, Baby?” Lena whispers out along Kara’s cock. Plump lips barely touching and running downwards along the massive length. 

“This. Worshiping my cock.” Kara’s hands come to rest on Lena’s hand, pulling free the dark brown hair from the tight bun and running her fingers through the brown waves.

There’s a shot of pleasure that runs down from Lena’s neck and through her spine. That tanned hand could crush her with barely a twitch of Kara’s fingers. Lena peeks up at the blonde, eyes rolling over the body put on display for her. 

Lena places another delicate kiss to the underside of the cock standing proudly in her hands. She runs her soft cheek across it again, giving a purr at how it throbbed for her attention, “Because it’s worthy of worship.”

Lena smiles up at Kara, a dark lustful need had come to root in both of their stomachs. Pulling and heating their bodies, rushing through their bloodstreams. The Luthor’s mouth dips down to the prideful low hanging balls, and gently sucks one into her mouth. 

Kara’s hips roll again, spreading her legs wider to allow Lena more space, “I..Is it?”

Lena giggles from below Kara’s cock. Plump lips releases the ball in her mouth and uses the tip of her little pink tongue to circle around the base, “Everything about you is, Baby.”

Both of the brunette’s hands wrap around and jerk slowly along the long length. Kara clenches her jaw tightly, she can feel that need boiling in her balls, how Lena’s tongue teases at the underside of her cock. 

“Your abs, your chest, your arms, your legs, your thighs, your eyes, your hair, your  _ cock _ .” Lena purrs the last word, hands giving the cock a tight squeeze. 

A large spurt of precum flies from the tip of Kara’s cock, landing on the corner of Lena’s lips. Defy pink tongue licks the salty musky taste, she was sure she wasn't supposed to like the taste, but Lena can’t help from moaning at the Kryptonian cum. 

Kara tries to take a breath to steady herself. Her cock pulses for more, she can feel the cum in her balls, telling her to empty them inside of Lena. It doesn’t help that Lena’s hands still slowly jerk up and down along the curve of her cock, those plump lips sucking at random spots of hard flesh. 

Those plump lips trail back up to the head. She places another kiss to the tip, lapping up the precum. She rubs her lips together, smearing the precum so they were stained onto the taste of her lips, looking up to judge Kara’s reaction, “And your cum.” 

Kara’s cheeks are flushed a dark red. Steel blue eyes had darkened, fixed on how Lena played with her cock. Her eyes trace up and down the pale body laid out in front of her on the bed. To the long line of her spine, the twin dimples standing out right above that perky ass. 

Lena can feel the attention on her ass, smirking at Kara from underneath the Kryptonian’s cock. She shakes her hips side to side, slowly, moving one leg up and down, rolling her hips, “Oh, is that what you want?”

Kara doesn’t answer right away and Lena enjoys those eyes burning a hole into the pale flesh. She twists her hips to the side, arching them out in the direction of Kara. Her ass is round, perky, bubble, a rightful fit for Kara’s hands. 

The Luthor runs her tongue to outline the underside of Kara’s cock, causing the blonde to choke out, “Yes.”

“It would feel so  _ good _ .” Lena whispers out again, wet need pooling and falling from her pussy slowly. She was ready for Kara, she had been ready for days now but she was Lena Luthor, and she enjoyed teasing Kara far too much. 

Kara’s cock looks so tense. So massive in front of her. It would spread her so wide, tear her into two. Throbbing for need, for attention, to be buried inside of every single of Lena’s greedy holes. Lena isn’t able to help herself anymore, she wraps those plump lips around the cockhead and sucks harshly, hand going to wrap around the base. 

The blonde’s hips buckle forward at the warm pressure finally wrapping around her cock. Kara’s hand squeezes Lena’s skull, “Such a cum hungry whore, Lena. I am going to fill you with it. Your mouth, your pussy and then your  _ perfect  _ fucking ass.”

The way Kara growls it out makes Lena pause and choke around the cock slowly spearing into her mouth. Her eyes go wide, those strong hands holding onto her head tightly as each inch was pressed into her mouth. 

Lena’s hand on Kara’s cock drops, wrapping around a tanned thigh to hold onto while the other grips the bedding in front of her. Green eyes are fixed to Kara above her, the blonde’s upper body is rolled back, hips pushed forward. 

“You look so fucking good with my cock buried in your mouth.” Kara says lowly, eyes fixed on the woman below her. 

It brings out the hard lines of Kara’s muscular upper body. To the pornographic abs, the tense biceps. Lena’s eyes follow a thin line of sweat, or it could’ve been Lena’s spit, flow down through the valley of Kara’s abs, disappearing into the short blonde pubic hair. 

Lena isn’t given much time to enjoy the sight or smells, Kara’s cock is needy, spearing into her throat. Every long pulsing inch rests inside of Lena’s mouth and throat, her delicate nose pressed to the hard ‘v’ of Kara’s lower body. 

Kara rolls and rocks her hips, Lena’s tongue curls and uncurls like a snake around the hard cock, hollowing out her cheeks to suck greedily on the flesh. 

The blonde’s shoulders tense up when she slowly drags out her cock and then thrusts back in, finding a stride to keep, “Lena, your fucking _ mouth _ …”

Heat is building in the pit of Kara’s stomach, far too quickly than she’s used to. The past week had been rough on her, cum boiled in her balls, leaking out of her cock in larger spurts than ever before.  

That person hidden deep inside of her roars to life. The person that loves claiming Lena like this, fucking her for hours without stop. Wasting entire weekends to their bed. She was sure it was her Kryptonian biology leaking through, the bits that the Daxamites centered their society on. 

The room becomes filled with the wet sound of Kara’s cock hitting the back of Lena’s mouth. Kara tries to control herself, not wanting to hurt Lena, but the heat refuses to ease in her stomach. Blue eyes fluttered shut, focusing on Lena’s mouth, with those lips that suck so intensely. 

Lena pops Kara’s cock from her mouth, breathing in several large breaths of air. Her cheeks are flushed red, strands of brown hair wild from Kara’s tight grip. A pale hand wraps around the base, jerking the warm flesh with her mouth attaching back to the thick head. 

A pink tongue curls and lashes across Kara’s cumslit, slurping up the precum that leaks more and more. Kara goes more and more tense, toes curling in the carpet underneath her, that burning need coming close to bursting in her stomach. 

Kara’s fingers flex around Lena’s skull, shoving her hips forward and shoving her cock brutally into Lena’s throat, “Drink my  _ cum _ .”

The last word comes out with a desperate yell, the feeling of something warm bursting in her stomach spread through her body. Her cock and balls twitch, the seal on her climax coming loose for the first time in days.

Warm hot musky cum spurts from Kara’s cock and flows down Lena’s throat. Kara pulls her cock from Lena’s mouth, stroking herself as she painted the white spurts across Lena’s lower face, collarbone and over her back. 

Kara finished with a heavy breath, removing her hand from her cock and running it down over the curve of her stomach. Her cock still pusles for attention but a rock that felt like it had settled in her stomach over the past week eases. 

Lena’s finger pick up the strands of white Kryptonian cum that lingers on her face and licks her fingers clean. She pushes her chest out and upwards, knowing how much Kara liked the sight. 

The blonde leans forward, hands falling down to cup both of Lena’s cheeks and sealing their lips together into a slow kiss. The taste of Kara’s cum stains both their lips through the kiss but Kara ignores the taste, focusing on how Lena’s tongue yields to her own. 

“The bottom drawer on my nightstand.” Lena says with a small nod of her chin behind her shoulder. 

Kara raises an eyebrow but Lena leans up to press a kiss to Kara’s upper lip, silencing her for the moment. Lena leans back down on the bed, watching Kara’s naked tanned body crossing over Lena’s side of the bedroom and opening the bottom drawer. 

Kara’s husky chuckle sends a throb of pleasure to Lena’s clit. The blonde turns back to the bedside, tossing the clear bottle of lube onto the bed but keeping the sex toy gripped tightly in her right hand.

“Lay down on your beck.” Kara’s command is calm and low. Lena sits up for a moment, caught like a rabbit in the eyes of a hawk only for a moment by Kara’s piercing look before she’s twisting over onto her back. 

Kara goes back to stand in the spot she was before. The rich blue plug placed on the bedside to the right of Lena’s long pale legs. 

Long tanned fingers run through Lena’s glistering folds, feeling the wetness from underneath her fingertips. Grasping both of Lena’s legs with her other hand, she pressed them together and arched them off to her left side, twisting the lower half of her lover’s body with it. 

Lena watches Kara with hooded eyes, a moan spilling from her lips at the feel of Kara’s fingers teasing her pussy. She watches Kara grab the plug once more, running the material through those folds, coating the tip with her own juices. 

Kara notices that the plug is longer and thicker than most she’s seen or heard about. A small shiver of pride sets around her stomach and heart, Lena would’ve done some searching to find something large enough to prepare herself for Kara. 

The dark blue latex becomes coated with Lena’s cum, allowing Kara to trail the tip downwards, circling around the pucker hole, “Is this why you’ve been denying me all week?”

Lena’s arms lift up behind her head and grasp the bedding, nodding her head at Kara’s question, “Yessss.”

Kara applies pressure with her right hand, teasing the tip of the toy into Lena’s ass. She finds that with a little pressure, she’s able to slip the first inch of latex into Lena, “All those nights when I worked late, you laid here doing this?”

The burning pleasurable feeling of the toy being inserted slowly into her ass was still new to Lena, even after the nightly ritual she started. Lena’s lips release a low gasp, fingers gasping the sheets tighter. 

Kara is gentle compared to how she just was with fucking Lena’s mouth. She watches carefully at the emotions of pleasure and slight pain that play across Lena’s face. It doesn’t take long for the toy to be fully entrenched into that pale ass. 

Dark blue eyes swept over Lena’s body. Pale skin flushed red with desire, the trails of her cum dried now on Lena’s collarbone. With her legs arched off to the side, the lower half of Lena’s body was presented to Kara, waiting for her. 

Kara grasp the base of her cock and lined her thick head with Lena’s pulsing pussy. Without much warning, she thrust her hips forward, spearing half of her length into Lena’s snug wet heat. 

Lena moaned into the air, back arching off the bed at the sudden insertion, “ _ Fuck me, Kara.” _

Kara reaches for where the silk tie was left before. With her hips pressed flushed into Lena’s body, she uses both of her hands to tie a silky knot around Lena’s thin wrists. Keeping a hand pressed there on Lena’s wrists, she moves the other down to give Lena’s ass a harsh smack. 

The pale round flesh bounces at Kara’s hand, turning the white skin red when Kara follows it up with another smack, “You have a perfect pussy, Lena.”

Kara shoves her hips back and then forward once with a savage harsh thrust that earns another moan from the brunette underneath her. The blonde starts slowly but quickly finds her pace, a blur of tanned hips smacking into Lena’s body. 

The bed rocks and shivers with each powerful thrust inside of Lena. Words fail to form in Lena’s mouth, the duel sensation of the toy in her ass and Kara’s massive cock in her pussy rendered her speechless. 

Every time she tries to move her hands, there’s the silky and hard reminder of the tie holding her in place. Kara’s strong grip pins her there, being used by the blonde for such a primal need. The Kryptonian is a warm and strong body over her, making her feel so small underneath the Superhero. 

Kara’s hand smacks Lena’s slowly reddening ass again, fingernails digging into the round flesh, “Everyone thinks Lena Luthor is so well put together, Miss Proper, I wonder what the world will say if they could see you like this?”

Lena’s fingers grasp at the white sheets behind her head. Eyes fixed on the body in front of her. All of Kara is put on display for her, each thrust of her hips bring the rolling abs closer.

“ _ Kara.” _ Is all Lena is able to get out, jaw clenching to keep the moans from spilling so loudly from her mouth. 

“Tell me how good it feels. You’re soaking my cock, Lena all because you want it in your tight prim ass.” Kara growls, leaning forward to hang closer to Lena. 

The Kryptonian slows, allowing Lena to form a thought over the sound of their clashing flesh and slick wet sound of Kara’s cock coating itself in her pussy cum. 

“I want it in my ass so badly, Kara,” Lena whispers out, she feels out of breath already, “I need your cum in my ass, I need to feel you spread me so wide.”

A deep chuckle rumbles from Kara’s chest, her hips speed up once more. Lena’s head leans back, jaw gasping open as Kara’s cock spreads her pussy just so it could fit her cock like a tight glove. 

“When I’m done with you, all you’re going to be is my cumrag. You love that idea, don’t you?” To prove her point, she gives an extra hard thrust, sending her head ramming nearly painfully into Lena’s cervix. 

A broken cry and moan rolls from Lena’s lips, “Your cum tastes so  _ good _ ,  _ please _ .”

A layer of sweat begun to appear on Kara’s tanned body. Her balls boil for release, a voice chanting in the back of her head to fill Lena with her cum. That same primal desire that came to her every time her and Lena had sex.  

Kara knew it was due to her Alien blood and she had always did a good job before of controlling herself. But with Lena she can’t, she doesn’t want to. All she can feel is Lena’s wet walls sucking her in so good, those sinful moans filling the musky smelling bedroom. 

Her heart beats faster and faster, her legs feel heavy, on fire from the weight that is in her balls and stomach. Kara wants to prolong that feeling but the voice becomes too loud. She  _ needs  _ to fill Lena with her cum, fill her pussy so rightfully, watch it drip from that abused hole. Kara secretly enjoys this thrill, these moments of such primal intense need. Having her fill of Lena whenever she wanted. 

Her blonde bangs fall more undone from her sex sweat, her hips become wild, savagely thrusting into Lena without thought or care. Each roll of her hips bring her cock head smashing into Lena’s cervix harder than before.

“Going to fill you so good with my cum.” Kara grumbles from her chest, focusing solely on fucking her cock deeper into Lena. 

The second seal breaks in Kara’s stomach, a near roar leaving her lips as cum surged from her balls and through her cock. Kara’s entire body twitches and rolls with the pleasure, her hips are pressed flushed with Lena’s ass, filling her with her cum. 

At first spurts of warm cum filling her, Lena throws her head back and tries to swallow her moan down into the bedding. Her pussy twitches, the wet band of heat in her stomach breaking, flooding around Kara’s cock and making a wet spot on the bed.

The feeling of the warm spurts of Kryptonian cum filling her is sensation that Lena will never stop enjoying. They ran the risk too high and Lena damn well knew that birth control wasn’t going to stop that risk fully. 

But it was  _ Kara _ and that meant none of it mattered. 

Kara looms over Lena, holding herself still as the last spurts fills Lena’s now white pussy walls. The blonde nudges her lips down, pressing a soft kiss to the curve of Lena’s plump lips. 

The thick meaty cock still pulses with need inside of Lena’s pussy. Kara slowly removes herself, watching droplets of their combined cum spill out on the bed underneath them. She moves her hand from pinning down Lena’s wrists and bring both to circle around the pale ass presented out to her. 

Kara slowly eases the toy out of Lena’s ass, the other woman in question shudders at the feel of cold air hitting her lower hole. The combined juices of their cum leaked down, dripping over the opened hole. 

Thick and long fingers circled and teased around the puckered entrance, coating her fingers in the liquid leaking from Lena’s pussy and teasing the entrance, “Fucking Rao, Lena.”

The prodding long index finger was the first to slip into the tight ass. Lena took a deep sharp breath, walls flexing around the finger on reflex. The thick long digit eased all the way in until the first knuckle, gently itching back and forth. 

Kara’s eyes were fully fixed on the sight of Lena’s Luthor ass clinging to her finger. Her cock beat to life with several beats of rushing blood. The strain from just cumming twice disappeared at what waited for her still. 

She pushed the rest of her finger into Lena, judging by the gentle moan that came from Lena, Kara took it was a sign to add another finger. Her much longer middle finger joined her index, slightly surprised that Lena was able to take both of the digits with relative ease. 

There was a throb of desire that Kara realized Lena had taken so much time to prepare herself for this. That Lena wanted this as badly as Kara did. 

“Who would’ve thought that Lena Luthor craves a cock in her ass.” Kara said with her low and silky voice, moving those two fingers faster. 

“Just yours, Baby.” Lena moaned out, eyes fluttering shut at the sound of Kara’s fingers fucking her ass. It was a new pleasure, different still from the number of toys she tried down there, the slight burn was outplace by the sinful pleasure that came from it. 

Kara removed her wet fingers from the hole and smacked both of her hands down on Lena’s ass, harder than before. She watched the flesh jiggle from the blow, the pale flesh had long turned flushed red from the smacks and fucking. 

A hand angled the thick head of her cock against Lena’s puckered hole, the other hand reached for the bottle of clear lube and opened the lid. She squeezed the bottle tightly, drenching the ass and her cock in the warm lube. 

Kara stroked the lube along the curve of her cock, the wet sound coming from her quick jerking sounded like music to Lena’s ears. The other strong hand rubbed the lube along her ass and gathered fat droplets to poke into the quickly wetting hole. 

Lena’s heart beat faster and faster, reaching up to her throat at the heavy warm weight of Kara’s cock resting just against the slick wet entrance. She had the perfect view of Kara, how that tanned cock shined from the lube and combined cum juices, cum leaked from her pussy, tensing around empty air. 

_ “Fuck!” _ Was the only word that could come from Lena as Kara started to push her thick cock head inside of her ass. 

Kara was so  _ big _ ,  _ massive, monstrous, immense, enormous, majestic _ . Too many words ran through Lena’s head, so much bigger than any of the toys she had used before. Thicker, pulsing,  _ alive _ . The slow entrance meant that Lena felt every moment of that flared head spreading her tight ass ring. The pain was eased by the how wet Kara’s cock was and the lube that was spread along the inside of her ass. 

The Kryptonian felt like she was in heaven. She had to resist the urge to slam her hips forward, to bury herself to her hilt inside of the dry hole. It was so different than Lena’s pussy; dry, so very tight, snugged. 

Blue eyes were drawn to the sight of her cock head finally popping through the tight ring and paused there. The small hole was spread so  _ wide _ to fit the meaty girth of her cock. It modeled around her, making it a fight to push even half an inch forward. 

One of Kara’s hands kept the upper cheek spread and pulled back while the other curled around Lena’s hip, keeping herself grounded as she pushed forward again. 

A part of Lena wished Kara would slam her hips forward and end this blissful pain but this feeling, the feeling of every inch of Kara spreading her ass was luring her into oblivion. Her pussy shivered and her clit pulsed for attention from in between her legs. 

Kara was so  _ slow _ , every inch entered into her felt like an hour added on. Lena’s eyes were screwed shut, mouth half gasped open at the euphoria that spread through her body like a gold wave. 

Green eyes peeled open to stare up at Kara. The blonde’s shoulders were tensed, eyes fixed on every inch of her cock slowly being shoved into Lena’s ass. The tanned muscular body glimmered with the mix of sweat and lube, the sweet musky smell hung between them and over the rest of the room. 

“Holy  _ fuck _ .” Kara whispered out, fingers digging into the fleshly ass that she held in her hands. Lena’s ass was so  _ tight _ , she could feel those walls holding her cock in such a vice grip that each small thrust forward brought intense shots of pleasure running through her cock. 

“Your fucking  _ ass _ , Baby.” Kara mumbled out again, hips finally going to rest once more against Lena’s ass. 

Every single thick inch of Kara’s immense cock was fully resting inside of the tight asshole. A shiver of pure pleasure ran down the blonde’s spine, legs and thighs shaking the smallest bit at one of her greatest dirty dreams becoming true. 

Lena had to remind herself to breath, to relax her lower body. Her pussy walls hugged the empty walls, making her ass tense up around Kara’s cock. Lena  _ needed  _ more. 

“ _ Fuck, _ my ass, Kara.” The desperate cry fell from Lena’s lips with the smallest of whines. 

Kara reminded herself to be slow to start with, she didn’t want to hurt Lena. She slowly moved her hips back, pulling her cock out until only her head was left in and then slowly moved her cock back forward. 

The first thrust was slow but it pulled a desperate sounding moan from Lena’s lips. The lewd wet sound of Kara’s cock spearing into her ass ringed louder in Lena’s ears, causing a guiltful sinful need to have her ass fucked to only burn brighter. 

Blue eyes were torn from looking at her cock and how it spread Lena’s ass to the flashes of pleasure that ran across Lena’s face. Kara’s hands kept Lena’s ass pulled apart, giving her the perfect view of how she fucked Lena’s ass. 

She quickly picked up the speed, earning louder and louder moans from Lena with each roll of her hips. How each thrust spread her to only fit Kara’s cock. 

“Such.a.tight.ass.” Kara growled each word with a harder thrust of her cock, earning a loud shriek of pleasure mixed with pain from Lena. 

Kara reached over to untie Lena’s hands from the silk tie and threw Lena onto her stomach. With Lena’s legs dangling over the edge of the bed and the pert ass up in the air, both of Kara’s hands grasped either ass cheek. 

Lena threw her hair over her shoulder and turned her head, presenting her ass out for Kara, cock still buried inside of her ass. Pale fingers fisted the bedding, “You feel so good in my ass.”

With Lena’s ass cheeks spread, Kara started her hips up again, pushing forward and then pulling out. The sound of wet flesh hitting wet flesh grew louder, “You like being fucked in your ass by me?”

The Luthor didn’t reply, an actual savage thrust stopped Lena short, a moan of guilty dirty pleasure escaping. Tears began to appear in her green eyes, the mix of pleasure and pain filling her so well. 

The feeling felt so  _ good _ . Kara was ruining her for anyone else, taking her like how Lena always pictured. Each burst of her tanned hips brought a harder and deeper thrust, bringing Lena closer and closer to the edge. 

Kara reached over, grabbed a handful of brown hair and pulled Lena’s back to arch, “I asked you a question, Baby.”

Spit flew from Lena’s mouth as she tried to answer, “ _ Yes!  _ Fuck yes. Harder, Baby!”

A few spare tears dropped from Lena’s eyes but the pain was so very much outmatched by the pure pleasure that came from Kara’s massive cock ruining her. She felt like she was being torn in two, each smash of Kara’s hips brought Lena closer and closer to the edge. 

Lena growled when Kara shoved her head down into the pillows, making the pale ass arch forward up into the air. Kara thrusting grew more and more wild, losing herself to the pleasure that ran through her bloodstream. 

Lena crossed one ankle over another from underneath Kara’s legs, causing her ass to grow tighter. Kara’s free hand smack down on her ass, “So fucking  _ good _ !”

Kara’s body boiled with the need to burst. Her balls felt so heavy hanging in between her legs, each bash of her cock brought her closer and closer. The sounds coming from Lena’s mouth sent shivers of dirty pleasure to wrap around the base of her cock. 

“ _ Kara _ , fuck,  _ please _ .” The salty tears made the black eyeliner and mascara left over from the party, run down her face. Her lower body felt number from the brute fucking coming from behind her. Her hole felt so spread by the girthy cock still fucking into her. 

Her pussy clenched tightly around nothing and came quickly simply from the ass fucking she was receiving from the furious Kryptonian, “Cumming from me fucking your ass? Such a perfect whore.”

“Cum, Kara. Please, I need to feel your cum in my ass.” Lena’s voice was hoarse, cracking from the intense fucking. 

Kara couldn’t hold back any longer, a few more harsh thrusts and she buried herself to the hilt inside of Lena’s twitching ass. Her balls twitched and surges of cum spilled from her cock, filling Lena’s ass. 

Kara tore herself from the freshly abused hole and stroked herself rapidly, painting Lena’s back with large powerful lines of white cum. It kept on much longer than any human could ever dream to match, panting Lena’s ass and back with the powerful musky Kryptonian seed. 

The blonde finally stumbled down onto the bed next to Lena, taking the woman into her arms. Their sweaty bodies pressed together, already Lena was half asleep, only mumbling out, “Happy birthday.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's first time. 
> 
> Sadly, not featuring ButchKara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary states and like someone asked, this is their first time. It's a bit different compared to the other Chapters so it might come off as a bit less intense or fumbling at certain points. It's their first time so things aren't so clear than the other Chapters.
> 
> (It's still pretty intense)
> 
> To make up for that Chapter 5 is like half way done and is back to business as usual (ButchKara) but I wanted to play a bit and do something one of you guys asked for. 
> 
> If y'all have anymore ideas, keep them posting. 
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are mine.

The air in the upper L-Corp offices were heavy. Thick with some unseen tension, bubbling and boiling waiting for the right moment to burst. The low lights of Lena’s office banked most of the room in darkness, leaving the Luthor to sip slowly from the glass of amber whiskey. 

Lena drowned her glass and kicked off her black heels, leaning back into the plush leather chair. Her hand reached for the bottle again, refilling her glass. She felt like she deserved it, now with Lillian in custody and Lena will damn make sure she never leaves her cell. 

Victory was always intoxicating. It was in Lena’s blood, to achieve and win over their enemy, no matter who it was. It gave Lena a shiver of pleased desire to see the look on Lillian’s face when she realized she was beat at her own game. 

Lena took another harsh sip from the glass, free hand moving up to untie her dark brown hair from the tight bun she wire. 

There was more than just victory that burnt in her stomach. The reason why she lingered in her office and didn’t retire to her penthouse for the night. She was waiting for Kara to appear, Lena knew that the El wouldn’t resist the chance for another back and forth game. 

Lena figured out quite quickly that Kara and Supergirl were one in the same, though still not as fast as Lena would’ve liked. The Kryptonian had a way of distracting Lena from her goals, it made a much more primal, desperate, need to rise up every time their eyes locked. 

Lena thought she had the smoldering look down to a key but every time Kara marched in front of her with knee high red boots, crimson cloak flowing from her shoulders, those steel blue eyes darkened with such a look that it made the whole of Lena throb with need. 

That familiar throbbing came back to her, clenching in her stomach for a tight moment. Her green eyes fluttered shut, lips hovering near the rim of her glass. She could already picture Kara standing before her, low husky voice whispering out each and every command. 

She loved the difference between Kara, from reporter to Kryptonian, but Lena’s mind always lingered on the Kryptonian hertiage. To see what type of person was hidden in that suit. How it leaked out with how Kara would square her shoulders, chin angled the smallest bit up. 

A single one of Lena’s eyes popped open at a familiar ‘thud’ from her balcony. The smirk twisted larger at each heavy step Kara took into the office. Lena drowned the rest of her glass and unbutton the first button on her blouse, allowing more the pale cleavage to spill out.  

Kara strolled in with what looked like purpose in each step. The long legs of her suit were tucked into the near knee high red boots. The suit hung like a second skin to her body, bringing out the layer of muscle that covered the blonde. Blonde curls flowed freely like a lioness’s mane down her from her head. 

The Kryptonian rolled her shoulders, allowing the crimson cloak to drape perfectly from her back, there was a glint in those steel blue eyes, “Your Mother is officially sitting behind bars.”

The blonde’s pitch was deeper than usual. Husky, low, even a touch sultry. Kara came closer to the desk, tanned hands going to rest on hips. 

Lena felt a blush begin to appear on her neck, slowly creeping up to her cheeks by the way Kara stared at her. With midnight blue eyes lingered on the patch of creamy pale skin on top of her cleavage. 

The quick glasses of whiskey had left Lena feeling the buzz far quicker than usual. Paired with the way Kara was looking at her and the smell of victory in the air, Lena’s heart was racing. Pounding within the contents of her chest. 

“Do you drink?” Lena motioned to the bottle, grabbing it to refill her own glass. 

“Human drinks do little in getting me anywhere.” Kara tried to smile but it came out much more like a smirk. 

Kara licked her lips when Lena bent forward the smallest bit, allowing another glance down her shirt. There was a voice deep inside of Kara’s head that told her she shouldn’t be looking at her best friend like this. 

That coming here tonight was a very bad idea. Not with how every meeting between the two went. With how as each week went by, a desperate need for the other became too strong to resist. 

It unlocked a bit of Kara that she barely understood herself. The  _ Kryptonian _ need. The biology that she thought she could hide, that she was successful in keeping under lock and key. Those lessons that her Mother had taught her decades ago came roaring back. Kara was the  _ premiere _ of the House of El. 

But no one, no matter how powerful they were, could stop biological cues. 

Kara took another step forward closer to the desk. The slowly growing outline of her cock made the lower half of her suit too tight. Usually it would be at this point that Kara made her exit. 

Instead, tonight, Kara stayed in her spot, drawing closer to Lena and the desk, driven by some unseen force. 

Lena’s eyes dropped down from Kara’s face, running along the long outline of the blonde’s body. She took a harsh sip from the glass, “We make a good team. Lillian had no idea.”

As Kara drew closer, the faint smell of vanilla assaulted her senses. Coming from the pale warm body sitting in front of her. Kara took a deep inhale, masking it as taking a breath. The smell spread through her body, untightening that grip deep within ever more. 

Kara finally reached the edge of the desk. Moving without thinking, Kara reached for the bottle of whiskey and the other empty glass. Unscrewing the lid, she poured herself three fingers worth. 

Being this close to Kara made Lena’s heart beat out of her chest. There was a smell that rolled off of the blonde, much like a summer day mixed now with sweat and grim from the fighting hours before. 

Lena pressed her thighs together, not being able to control herself being this close to Kara. Heat rolled off of the blonde, like on a perfectly warm summer day. She watched with dark green eyes as Kara claimed one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. 

The air was different between them. Usually Kara was quick to disappear as Supergirl. A quick exchange of words, she never made herself comfortable, stay longer. Instead now, the Kryptonian had her long legs stretched out in front of her and sipped from the glass of whiskey. 

Kara had hoped the taste of whiskey would help. She hated whiskey, she wasn’t like Alex who could drink her way through an entire bottle through a night. It didn’t help, it made her head feel more fuzzy with each sip. Another sign that she should get up and make her leave. 

Lena’s racing heartbeat filled Kara’s ears, the faint vanilla smell blocked her nose. Every breath Lena took sounded like it came right next to her ear. Before Kara could make a move, Lena pulled back from her chair and stood. 

Kara’s blue eyes followed after Lena, watching as the Luthor walked around the desk, eyes staring out through the windows and over the night sky. 

The pencil skirt was far too tight on Lena’s bottom half. With a longer than normal cut that ran up her pale right leg. Every move brought a flash of creamy skin out to show. The thin material did nothing to hide the bubble ass that Kara tried so hard to ignore. 

The blonde swirled the whiskey in her hand, taking another long sip. Her left hand curled around the edge of the armrest, clenching it tightly in some form of self control. Eyes drinking in the barefoot woman.

That voice in her head grew louder and louder. Lena would  _ love  _ it. Would love being held down by Kara and pounded ruthlessly into. Kara’s cock beat to life, straining against the Kevlar suit. A burning need rushed through her bloodstream, trying to take hold of every single one of Kara’s senses. To end with this cat and mouse game and fuck Lena thoroughly. 

“We do.” Kara finally said once the silence had dragged on for too long. 

Lena glanced back to Kara, leaning her back into the large window. The nights of the city looked good on Lena’s face. It covered most of her face in the midnight sky, bringing out the green eyes that stared on at the blonde. Waiting to see who would be the first one to cross  _ the _ line.

Kara drowned the rest of her drink and stood from the chair, drawn closer to Lena by the Luthor’s pair of jade green eyes that glowed out from the darkness that surrounded her. 

Wet heat pooled in between Lena’s legs with each powerful step Kara took closer to her. Until the point the Kryptonian stood in front of her, large shadow dwarfing her. The tension over the room seemed to focus between the two women standing mere inches away from each other. 

Lena was forced to look up at Kara, becoming lost to the Kryptonian’s midnight blue eyes that matched the color of the night sky behind her. Lena had thought about this moment far too much in the past weeks, how it would start, where it would go. 

Kara’s tanned cheeks were flushed red, caused by something much more than the quick flight through the cold night air that brought her here. 

Lena was the one to tempt fate, small soft pale hands reached out for Kara’s chest. Setting the tips of her fingers to rest near Kara’s abs. The french manicure nails contrasted with the dark blue and red of Kara’s supersuit. 

Wide green eyes stared up at Kara, plump red bottom lip becoming hooked in between pearly white teeth, “A Super and a Luthor.”

Kara’s nostrils flayed, unable to speak. She was still trying to fight it, fight the  _ savage, primal need _ in the bit of her stomach. The need that pulsed to life in between her legs. Kara had never came this close to falling apart like this, not even quick one night stands that she used for this purpose. 

Lena knew every button to press already. Her green eyes analysed each little cue. The fingers traced up along the House of El sigil on her chest, placing her palm down over it and begun to push Kara backwards, “My Brother did far too much research into the Kryptonians. After he was gone, I was  _ interested _ in what he had found.”

Kara moved back with her, thankful that her cloak wasn’t so long that she could trip over it. The back of Kara’s legs hit the white couch, Lena’s hand curled up to her shoulder, pressing down as a sign for Kara to sit. 

The Kryptonian dropped down into the couch, left hand reaching for the armrest and squeezing it tightly. Kara had no doubt that Lex could find sources about the certain members of the House of El. About Kara. 

Lena’s hot fingers circled around Kara’s tanned neck, leaving red hot marks in its wake. The Luthor’s mouth came closer, leaning down to whisper into Kara’s ear, “It would  _ feel so good _ , Kara.”

The growl that came from Kara’s mouth in response was the sexiest thing Lena had ever heard. Both of Kara’s arms snapped up and wrapped around Lena’s waist, pulling her down into her lap as she twisted her head to connect with Lena’s lips. 

With their lips connected, Lena angled both of her legs down on either side of Kara, her ass grinding down into Kara’s lap. One of Kara’s tanned hands slipped down to Lena’s ass, grabbing a rough handful and squeezed tightly. 

Lena broke the kiss with a loud moan, arching her head up to the sky and grinds her ass down harder into Kara’s lap, “ _ Kara.” _

Not even the realization that Lena knew that Kara was Supergirl was enough to snap Kara from her moment. A piece of Kara hated this, hated losing control over  _ these  _ feelings. The other, the much louder one needed more. It needed to be shoved inside of Lena and fill her with her cum over and over again. 

She was made to breed, a warrior of the House of El. If life had been different and Krypton was not brought to ruin, Kara would’ve been second in line to be the Head of El, only after her Cousin. 

If things had been different, she would’ve married to one of the many other Kryptonian Houses and formed an entire new generation. 

It was dangerous to lose herself to it, to become no better than the Daxamites. Who had centered their entire society around those primal urges only. Those urges that the Kryptonians thought themselves far above. 

Kara’s lips dragged downwards, leaving hot flushed kisses along Lena’s long pale neck. Her lips secured around Lena’s pulse point and sucked down hard on it. A breathless moan rolled from Lena’s plump lips, greedy hands fisting Kara’s blonde hair. 

The Kryptonian’s cock bounced for attention from underneath Lena. Kara pushed Lena to the side and down so that the pale woman was laid out on the couch. With one knee placed onto the couch and kept the other foot positioned on the floor. 

“We have to be quick, they’re expecting me back.” Kara explained, leaning back down to clash their lips back together while her fingers went to lift up Lena’s pencil skirt. 

Lena didn’t want it to be quick but the louder part in her head needed to be filled by Kara no matter how fast or slow it was. Kara’s tanned strong hands ran up over Lena’s thighs, bunching the thin pencil skirt around her waist. 

A single tanned finger hooked around the edges of Lena’s wet silky thong and pulled it to the side, “Oh,  _ fuck _ .”

Lena’s head peeked up at the sound of Kara cursing but was swiftly shoved back down when Kara’s tongue ran across her pussy lips. There was already a thin amount of wet cum that had leaked earlier, enough to to spill out on Lena’s upper thighs. 

All thoughts of making this quick ran from Kara’s mind. Lena’s pale pussy was cleared of all hair, waxed and shaved in a way that only seemed to fit the perfect L-Corp CEO. Plump lips leaked clear cum, pink clit throbbed at the feel of Kara’s pink tongue on it. 

Kara felt a hunger she had never experienced. Breaking through any other thought and taking the whole of Kara’s body. She  _ needed _ to fuck Lena until Lena knew she was Kara’s. Kara wanted no one else to see Lena like this, to have the Luthor’s pussy lips begging for attention. 

The blonde’s waves became fisted when Lena’s greedy hands came down, pushing Kara’s mouth to her, wordless in her want. The Kryptonian’s mouth was eager, wrapping around Lena’s clit lightly and flickering her tongue across the bundle of nerves. 

Lena’s back arched off the couch at the applied pleasure. She was too excited, Kara’s tongue caused more and more of wet arousal to drip from her center, coating Kara’s chin in a thin layer of it. 

Kara’s right hand moved down her body, finding the hidden zipper to unzip the spot around her crotch. Removing her lips from Lena’s pussy, she leans up, fishing out her cock from the contents of her pants. 

Lena wasn’t sure what to expect at finally seeing Kara’s cock. Her mouth ran dry, green eyes becoming fixed on the pulse tanned length that Kara fisted. The blonde smacked the thick head against Lena’s inner thigh and tore her hand away, allowing it to hang freely from in between her legs. 

A series of thick veins curled in and around it, dropping down to two low hanging filled nuts. The head was a light pink color while the rest of it matched Kara’s natural skin tone. It was larger than what even Lena pictured, standing out nearly a foot away from Kara’s body. A sweet unique musky smell escaped now that the Kryptonian’s cock hung in the open. 

Lena felt a thirst come over her she had never experienced with any past lover. That musky smell filled her nose, making her head focus only on Kara. Both of Lena’s small hands reached out and wrapped around the long meaty cock, forming a tight seal around it. 

Kara moaned into the air, thrusting her hips forward into Lena’s soft hands, eyes shutting, “Fuck, stroke my cock, Baby.”

It was like a completely other person. This Kara now that was awaken, the part she tried so hard to keep suppressed. When Kara’s eyes opened and her head rolled back down to stare at Lena below her, it was completed. 

Lena didn’t feel fear, not with Kara. The look in the Kryptonian’s eyes had a far different reaction out of her, it made her body caught fire with lust and want. A desire to always be underneath Kara, to feel the thick cock in her hands fill her pussy so rightfully. 

Fat droplets of precum leaked from the head of her cock, Lena dropped a hand to gather the liquid onto a single fingertip and tease it behind her plump lips. Blue and green eyes were locked. Blue eyes were locked to how Lena’s plump lips sucked her finger clean, having her first taste of addictive Kryptonian cum. 

Lena’s other hand still jerked up and down over Kara’s cock, putting on a show for the blonde with her mouth and finger. Until finally she popped the single digit out of her mouth and circled the finger around her lips, “Dealicious.”

It was all too much for Kara to take. Tearing her cock from Lena’s hands, she shoved it back into her pants and picked Lena up from the couch. She growled against Lena’s flushed red face, “I’m going to fuck you in my bed, on my couch, across every flat surface of my house, Lena.”

Lena could recall something about victory being intoxicating to her. The sense of victory of having Kara’s cum on her lips was far the best taste.

* * *

 

It was the fastest Kara had ever made the trip from L-Corp to her own home across the city. A blur of speed and mere moments, Kara was entering through her bedroom window and tossing Lena onto the bed into a sea of blankets. 

The low lights of the bedroom turned on with a flick of Kara’s hand but then her attention was turned back to the half naked woman in her bed. 

The crimson cloak was the first article of clothing to leave, becoming a pool of red on the ground near the bed. Next were the knee high boots, kicked off to leave Kara only in the supersuit proper. 

Lena leaned back into the plush pillows, fingers tracing over her own lips as she watched Kara undress for her. Those lips gasped open when the top of the suit were pulled off slowly, allowing every roll of Kara’s tanned muscular upper body to be showed. 

Lena knew that Kara had to hide a well toned body underneath the all the slacks and cute collar shirts. To be faced with it didn’t compare to what Lena daydreamed. 

Her shoulders were broad, with thick muscular biceps and forearms. Her breasts were hidden by a tight black sports bra that rested above a set of pornographic set of abs. Lena’s eyes leveled on the tight bronze stomach muscles that looked like someone had craved them out of stone. 

Every piece of Kara looked to have been formed by hand into marble, deep and thick. It was a body that writers wrote legends about, the type that the likes of Achilles held when he stormed Troy. 

Lena crawled slowly to the edge of the bed as Kara kicked off the bottom half of the suit, leaving her only in a tight pair of compression shorts and matching sports bra. 

By that time Lena had made it to the edge of the bed and laid down on her stomach, with pale hands reaching out to rest on the hard set of abs, Kara had the bra off. A single fingernail traced up the hard center line, “Jesus Christ, Kara.”

Kara chuckled deeply, leaning back the smallest bit and flexing her muscles even more, “See something you like?”

It wasn’t how Kara normally acted but the normal Kara was gone since the moment Lena had kissed her, replaced now with the Zor-El. A Kryptonian that had been groomed to lead and fight for Krypton. Whose traditions went back thousands upon thousands of years. 

Lena’s eyes peered down to the long thick outline of Kara’s cock that stretched the material of the compression shorts, looking as if it was going to burst free of the tight contents at any moment. 

Lena’s mouth leaned forward, placing a kiss to two of the tight abs and then running the tip of her tongue down where her finger just had been until the moment where she hit the waistband of the compression shorts. 

Above her Kara palmed one her breasts, twerking one of her nipples in between two of her large fingers. Lena’s mouth dropped down over the tight material of the compression shorts, placing her mouth where Kara’s cock head threatened to burst free. 

Hooking her fingers over the waistband of the shorts, Lena pulled down, freeing the monster cock and allowing it to bounce up freely. 

Though she just had her hands on it moments ago, Lena found herself stunned into silence again. She leaned back a smallest bit, taking a long look up and down Kara’s wonderful body. To the strong muscles of her arms and chest, the roll of her abs down to the ‘v’ her lower abs made and then to her monster cock throbbing in the cold air of the bedroom. 

Kara was impressive. A short patch of trimmed blonde hair rested on her pubic patch, the only sign of hair where everywhere else was waxed and shaved. The Kryptonian looked like a blonde hair Goddess standing here before Lena. A great Greek Goddess of strength, beauty, and intelligence, wrapped all together in a red and blue bow. 

None of Lena’s past lovers could compare to Kara in any aspect. She beat every single one by a far margin, on a level of her own. Was this the woman Kara hid underneath the layer of Kara Danvers? A woman who looked bred for a single purpose. 

“Kara, you’re so sexy.” Lena moaned out, running the palms of her hands down over Kara’s stomach. 

Kara was never one to be blinded by ego, but her cock bounced at Lena’s moan. She placed her hands behind her head, flexing her biceps to try and find some level of self control. It only caused a gutted purr of pleasure to escape from Lena again, turned on by the sight of Kara simply standing naked in front of her. 

Lena’s attention turned back to the massive meaty cock standing in front of her. Her hand looked so small when it finally wrapped around the base of the cock, slowly sliding upwards, drawing a droplet of precum out when her hand circled around the fat head. 

The Luthor’s tongue couldn’t be stopped, moving without thinking to lick up the tasty precum. Her plump red lips kept pressed to the head, flickering her tongue across the cumslit, causing Kara’s thighs to shiver and roll, “Good  _ Rao _ , Lena.”

Lena’s hand dropped from the base of Kara’s cock, resting both of her hands on the bed and only used her mouth for what she wanted to do. The Luthor arched her face below the Kryptonian’s godly cock, running her ruby red lips and pink tongue over the thick under vein. 

Kara’s mouth opened in a silent moan. Out of all the short one night stands she had, no woman had ever taken this much time to play with her body. As soon as they had her naked, all they wanted was Kara’s cock shoved inside of them. 

There was that Kryptonian side that enjoyed the worship, how it stroked her ego in the pit of stomach. Lena looked so fixed on her cock and body, taking the time to run her little tongue and hands over every tanned inch, acting as if they had all the time in the world for this. As if it was the most natural thing in the world for these two to lay here and do this. 

But a piece of Kara knew it was. Between a Super and a Luthor, the energy between them could go so many ways and for Lena and Kara, it was only meant to go this way. 

Kara’s head rolled back when Lena’s mouth sealed around one of the large nuts. Playing and rolling the baby soft flesh in her warm mouth before popping it out, “I dreamed of doing this for so long, Kara.”

Lena’s mouth kissed its way back up the underside of Kara’s cock until it reached the thick head. Forming a tight seal with her lips around the head, Lena pushed her mouth forward, mouth nearly being spread to the point of uncomfortable to get used to the girth of the Kryptonian’s cock inside of her mouth. Both of her hands curled around the base, stroking the flesh as she moved her head forward. 

Kara’s lips gasped open. Eyes fixed on the dark haired woman trying to take every inch of her cock deep within her throat. Her cock and balls twitched with pure pleasure, the warm wet walls of Lena’s mouth and throat closed in on the tanned flesh. 

Lena was only able to get it half way until it was far too much for her to handle at the moment. Keeping her lips tight, she drew back up, drawing out a stream of precum until Lena’s lips were only wrapped around her head. Soft small pale hands spread the mixture of precum and spit, making a wet sound with every move of the wrist. 

Those ruby lips finally disconnected, leaving a trail of spit and precum connecting the two still together. Lena’s sinful tongue licked up the substance and connected her lips back onto Kara’s cock, causing a lewd slurping sound to ring through the bedroom. 

Kara stared down with hooded eyes, enjoying how Lena looked with her cock in her mouth, “We found another use for your sexy mouth, Lena.”

A trickle of cum escaped from Lena’s pussy at the praise from her lover. Moving in motion with her hands, her mouth bounced up and down along the long curve of Kara’s cock, sucking in all she could. Cheeks were hollowed, with her tongue slurping the precum and curling around the sensitive underside.

Whatever her mouth couldn’t suck in, her hands were there. It took a duel motion to service the whole of Kara’s massive length. The blonde was stuck there with toes digging into her rug. Her blue eyes screwed tight as she tried to stave off the climax that wanted to burst in her balls. 

Her hands moved down to clasp Lena’s head. Weaving her fingers through the dark strands, she moves her hips gently with the flow of Lena’s hands and mouth, half fucking Lena’s mouth. 

Kara’s hands squeezed the top of Lena’s skull, a reminder to the Luthor that Kara could snap her skull without much force. A thought that only sent another throb of need to her pussy. That Kara had such strength in every little bit of her. 

The taste of precum did nothing to stop the thirst that came over Lena. The taste only whispered for more, more of the musky sweet taste. Lena’s mouth sucked harder, trying to draw the Kryptonian cum straight from the source, becoming lost how Kara’s cock tasted on her lips. 

The Kryptonian blood boiled in Kara’s chest, rumbling with a growl from her lips at Lena’s heightened sucking. She needed to empty her balls into and over Lena. As if somehow it would mark Lena as hers for everyone else to see. It had been so long since she had been with anyone like this, and Lena meant so much more than a single fling. 

Lena was so desperate to taste Kara’s cum. How she sucked Kara’s cock with zeal, bobbing her head back and forth, throat wrapping and unwrapping over the long length. Her hand jerked fiercely over the length she couldn’t please with her mouth, threatening to bring Kara to a harsh climax. 

“Lena, fuck, I’m gunna cum in your mouth. Baby, fuckkk.” Kara cried out, hands squeezing Lena’s skull tightly. 

Lena moved her mouth all the way back until only the cock head was still shoved in her mouth. Sucking harshly around the ring of flesh that seperated the shaft from the head, she jerked her hands in a blur of speed.

“ _ Fuck!” _ Kara threw her head back, blonde hair falling down like waves as her balls twitched from underneath her cock. A band broke in her stomach with a powerful surge of cum ran through her cock and filled Lena’s mouth. 

The whole of Kara’s tanned body went taunt and red as she rode out of her climax, keeping Lena’s mouth sealed on her cock, forcing her to drink her Kryptonian cum with each spurt of the addictive taste. 

It finally ended when Kara dropped her hands from Lena’s head and leaned back on the balls of her feet. Lena removed her mouth from Kara’s head, connected still with a line of spit and cum. Using the back of her hand, she cleaned the corners of her mouth, breathing hard and staring up at Kara. 

It took only a matter of moments for Kara to catch her breath. Lena barely had time to take a deep breath before the blonde was flipping her over and tearing her clothes from her body. With a quick tear, both the skirt and blouse were thrown to the ground. 

The thong and bra were the next to go, leaving every inch of Lena’s curvy body on display for Kara. High round pale breasts were a good handful for Kara, downwards along Lena’s trimmed and flat stomach. Wide hips were the perfect match for Kara’s body. 

Kara’s hand wrapped around her meaty length, stroking herself a few times to spread the mixture of cum and spit to lube her length. Moving down onto a knee, Kara rested one of Lena’s legs over her shoulder and shoved her face into Lena’s hairless pussy. 

Lena’s pussy and inner thighs were sticky wet with her own arousal. The beat red clit drowned in a sea, only added now with Kara’s tongue lapping up the sweet taste. Lena’s hands reached down for Kara’s head, fisting the golden curls.

Kara’s tongue circled around Lena’s throbbing clit, toying with the wet bundles of nerves before sliding her tongue downwards. Licking the entire space from top to bottom and then circling around the clit. 

Kara stood back up and placed her cock head to Lena’s small wet opening. She grasped Lena’s hips as those long pale legs curled around her tanned wasit, pushing Kara closer to her, “I need your cock, Kara.”

The blonde leaned over, pressing a slow kiss to Lena’s cum stained lips, “Your pussy is going to spread so wide to fit my cock that it’s only going to be perfect for me.”

Lena moaned at the possessive, a trait that would usually disturb her if it was anyone else whispering it in her ear, “Show me.”

Lena’s tight pussy was dwarfed by the enormous length that stood pressed to her small opening. She could feel the heat that rolled off the thick head, threatening to split her in two just for Kara’s own pleasure. 

With the slow movement of her hips, Kara pressed her head into Lena’s tight opening, the small opening being spread wide to fit Kara’s cock. The blonde had the perfect view of it all, watching slowly as every inch was speared inside of the Luthor’s warm snug heat.

Kara’s jaw clenched tightly with the rest of her body, Lena’s pussy walls wrapped so tightly around her cock that it made it a push to move the smallest bit forward. Lena’s head was thrown back into the bedding, lips stuck open in a silent moan. 

The feeling of her pussy being spread so wide by the Kryptonian cock sent a climax roaring through her body. Forcing the wet band of heat in the pit of her stomach burst already with barely only a few inches inside of her. 

The added cum helped ease Kara’s cock forward, making the slow work go faster until her thick head slammed into Lena’s cervix and her hips were flushed with Lena’s. 

The two stayed there, Lena’s fingers fisting the bed and trying to calm her body down. Every single inch of Kara’s cock were flushed inside of her pussy, pulsing and throbbing for more. She could feel every vein, every ridge shoved inside of her. Her walls torn and formed to fit like a vice grip along Kara’s cock. 

“Such a good fucking pussy.” Kara mumbled out, slowly dragging her hips backwards. 

Lena purred at the movement, crossing her ankles behind Kara’s back to give herself a tighter grip. Kara pushed back until only her cock head was left inside of her lover before she shoved quickly forward, spearing the entirety of her length into the Luthor. 

The head smashed into Lena’s cervix again, earning a desperate moan, “Harder, Kara!”

Kara smirked at the cry, grasping Lena’s hips for support, she started up a steady pace, hips out and then in. Shoving her full weight into the brown haired woman underneath her. Each thrust made Lena’s body jiggle, made the headpost smash into the wall. 

The heavy smell of musk and sweat begun to hangover the room. The wet sound of Kara’s cock fucking Lena Luthor’s tight pussy filled their ears, “This is what you wanted, Lena. You’re mine now. This pussy is mine. Your little body is mine to fuck when I want it.”

The Kryptonian’s hips picked up speed, fucking into Lena like a wild animal. Spreading her pussy wider and wider so it would truthfully only fit Kara’s massive cock. 

“Fuck! Yes, I’m yours Kara, I’m yours. Jus..just don’t stop fucking me.” Lena moaned into the room, eyes fixed on the tanned body fucking her. How those muscles flexed with each thrust, bringing a thin layer of sweat to cover the Kryptonian’s body that made Kara even more attractive.

Lena knew Kara couldn’t cum in her but the Luthor’s dirty mind became fixed on the thought. How Kara would empty her balls into her spasming pussy, claiming and marking her as her own. Lena had no doubt that Kara’s cum would fill her so rightfully so.

“If I knew you were so fucking desperate for me, I would’ve fucked you after our first meeting.” Kara growled again, sweat clinging to her body. Her nails left angry red marks into Lena’s pale hips, holding back from her climax to enjoy every moment of Lena’s tight pussy wrapped around her cock. 

“I.. would’ve let you, Kara. Fuck, I would’ve bounced on your cock in front of your cousin.” Lena twisted her head to the side, trying to hide her flushed red cheeks into the pillow. 

Kara roared like a lioness, leaning down over Lena’s body, “Mmm, such a dirty little girl.”

“Only for you, Kara. Please, cover me in your cummmm…” Lena whined when Kara’s cock hit a too sensitive spot in her pussy. 

“All over your pale little body? Not in your greedy pussy?” The thought of filling Lena’s pussy brought her Kryptonian cum to the bursting point in her balls. To fill the woman with her seed, she knew how fertile she was supposed to be with other Kryptonians but would the same apply to Humans? 

Lena wasn’t able to respond, with a short more savage thrusts, another climax tore through her body at the same time Kara’s entire body went tense. 

Kara pulled her cock from her body and flew her hand down to her cock. With several strong strokes, the Kryptonian was cumming over her Human’s body. Several large spurts flew from her pink head, covering Lena in the white seed. 

Each stroke bought more and more from her balls until the point Kara finally tore her hand away from her cock, using her grip on Lena’s hip to steady herself. 

Kara’s eyes traced up and down Lena’s flushed red body, the fat sprays and strings of cum marking her skin. She reached down, pressing a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips. The kiss was slow and much more gentle compared to what they had just done. 

“Stay the night.” Kara whispers out, tucking up onto the bed and pulling Lena with her, ignoring the fact that they’re both covered in sex sweat. 

“I don’t think I have much of a choice, Lady Kryptonian.” Lena teases in the same tone, pressing a kiss to the outline of Kara’s jaw.

“Lady Zor-El.” Kara corrects with a low playful growl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is just slowly becoming a A/B/O Fic with a different name 
> 
> Oh, and Chapter 5 finally sees the use of "Daddy"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a bit uppity and Lena enjoys the fruits of her labor. 
> 
> Featuring Daddy Kara and anal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a glimmer of a "great plot" but that's not important at all. 
> 
> Currently working on a much longer muti-chapter project, no hard date yet of when I'll be finished but I swear its in the works! 
> 
> Not sure when the next part will be out for this one, I only have a rough idea of the scene. 
> 
> No Beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Edit: A small change to the ending due to comments.

It was hard not to stare and Lena was trying to use every fiber of her being not too. 

She had come to the DEO headquarters for business. L-Corp had successfully won a bidding contract to engineer a number of prototype power armor suits for the Department of Defense. Publicly, it was a step closer to future warfare. In private, it was to arm Special Forces with the suits needed to combat stronger enemies. With the purpose of giving the DEO the ability to combat Aliens without Supergirl being present. 

It also meant L-Corp stood to make  _ a lot _ of money if it proved to be successful. Which meant both Lena and Sam being on their game and not allowing small things to distract them. 

That lasted until the moment Lena passed next to the central training room on her way for a meeting with J’onzz and caught her favorite sight in the entire world. 

Kara’s tall and muscular form was covered barely with a tight black compression shirt with L-Corp’s right logo on it and short black shorts. Familiar silver bands were wrapped around either thick wrist and ankles, nulling her powers to the point of a human. A set of black boxing gloves were tucked underneath her armpit.

Lena paused in her step, letting her eyes trace up and down lazily over Kara’s body. An all familiar begun to burn through her blood, settling in the pit of her stomach. Ever since Kara’s birthday, Lena found herself with a new thirst. One that Kara was more than happy to fill. 

The blonde appeared to sense Lena’s presence, turning her head over her shoulder to catch her girlfriend’s long stare. The Kryptonian smiled brightly at Lena, waving her right hand. 

“She planned this. Might as well and stick around.” The other Danvers’ sister voice broke Lena from her moment of blankess. 

The lead DEO Agent was dressed in her normal black tactical pants and matching polo. Black duty belt carried her pistol sidearm and number of pouches. Alex looked bored, motioning for Lena to step closer to the ring. 

“And Kara has the gall to call me the extra one.” Lena was spurred closer, crossing over from her point at the far side of the room and closer to the sparring ring, glancing at the taller redhead. 

It was not an unfamiliar game that the two played back and forth. To see how far they could drive the other until they caved into a lustful need. 

Alex snorted and crossed her arms over her chest, watching as another three agents entered the ring, opposite to Kara, “She gets all uppity now and again when there’s no Alien outlaw to chase after.”

“So she beats your coworkers?”

“I call it, Close Combat Tactical Training.”  

The Kryptonian’s attention turned back to the three that entered the sparring ring. She finished slipping her hands into the worn black short punching bag gloves and slipped the red mouth guard into her mouth. 

Kara jumped up and down, wiggling her arms and legs, twisting side to side while the other three agents appeared extremely nervous going up against the likes of Kara. 

Each little move brought up the ripple of muscle that covered Kara’s body. Her arms tensed and bulged for the upcoming fight. The bangs of her short blonde hair moved out of place, covering most of her forehead. 

“Remember Agents, do not fight fairly.” Alex called out from her spot next to Lena and pressed a whistle to her lips. 

As soon as the ringing sound was blown, the three agents jumped together to pile Kara. The blonde appeared to have expected that and had dropped back, dominant right foot behind her left and fists postured down low. 

Lena wasn’t one to hide away from violence, she was a Luthor afterall. But she still wasn’t one to find enjoyment in it, it was a crude thing that this world had formed. It didn’t leave Lena surprised that she was drawn to watching Kara fight. 

Even with her powers nulled, Kara moved with such speed and ferocity it left Lena paused for a moment to admire Kara. Her right hand flew out, connecting with the first agent’s wrist, twisting and pulling the agent’s arm with her. Kara used the first agent as a shield, ending up behind the man and shoved him forward to collide with the second charging agent. 

The two collided with such force Alex rolled her eyes at the loud pop that rang through the sparring ring. The third agent went down low, tucking her upper body down and trying to tackle Kara to the ground. 

The blonde Kryptonian’s hands latched out to curled and wrap around the back of the third agent’s neck, placing her dominant foot back to keep her balance and fully absorb the power of the tackle. 

Kara’s knee jacked up, keeping the agent pinned there with her strong grip on the back of the agent’s neck, the Kryptonian’s knee became a blur, slamming into her stomach and chest three times before sweeping her right foot down and across, sending her tumbling to the ground. 

In extremely brute and short fashion, the three agents had been taken to the ground. It left Kara standing in the middle of the ring, body flushed red with heavy breaths running through her body. 

Kara’s head turnt and eyes found where Lena stood. The CEO was caught like a deer in the headlights, knowing  _ that look _ which burnt in the depths of darkening steel blue eyes. Kara moved purpose in each powerful step, eyes leveled on Lena like a predator to it’s prey. 

Lena secretly were the most turned on when Kara became like this. That protective, animalistic need that pulsed and changed Kara. It had grew far worse in recent weeks, with Kara seeking Lena out multiple times a day to fulfill that  _ need _ .

One of the blonde’s strong arm tucked and curled around Lena’s waist, pulling the CEO to her chest, pressing a kiss to those plump lips. 

“Yeah, yeah, badass Kryptonian.” Alex snorts and steps away from the two, making a face. 

“Sounds like someone’s jealousssss.” Sam’s voice broke Alex from making a gagging face at her sister and Lena. 

The other Kryptonian smiled up brightly at her girlfriend, gigging softly when Alex pulled her in and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, “Not at all. You’re my favorite.”

“Oh how did I get so lucky?” Sam’s hands ran up over the curve of Alex’s chest, looking up at her taller girlfriend with wide amber eyes. 

Alex glanced back over to where Kara and Lena were but instead that the two had made a silent and quick get away, “Oh Jesus fucking Christ, where did they go?”

“I don’t think either of us want to know the answer to that question.” Sam stepped out of Alex’s personal bubble and interlaced one of their hands together. 

“Please, don’t say that.”

“Lunch?” Sam’s lips are twisted in a grin, already pulling her girlfriend out towards the entrance of the DEO building. 

“As long as it’s not here, let’s go.” Alex steps side by side with Sam, smiling down at her girlfriend.

* * *

 

Kara slammed Lena into the side of the women's restroom, using her foot to kick the door open and dragging her inside. Their lips pressed in a far too heated embrace for such a public place. Lena’s fingers pull at the short blonde hair, moaning into Kara’s lips. 

The Kryptonian uses only a single arm to keep Lena to her and uses the other to lock the restroom door, sealing the two alone. Kara tore her lips from Lena’s and kissed down the side of her neck. The sweet smell of Lena’s vanilla body lotion and french perfume invaded her nose, making her cock beat to life in her shorts. 

“You smell so good.” Kara mumbled out, walking Lena backwards until the woman hit the row of sinks and mirrors. 

The kiss is heated and messy, Lena rolled her neck to the side, her fingers digging into the flesh on the back of Kara’s neck. The blonde’s mouth left wet hot kisses along her long neck, searching and finding her pulse point that made Lena’s hips buckle into Kara. 

Kara effortlessly lifted Lena up and placed her on the edge of the restroom counter. The high cut in the pencil skirt rode up high, allowing Lena’s pale thighs to be put on display. 

Lena’s hands moved from Kara’s blonde hair, white tipped nails dragged across the flushed skin of Kara’s neck and downwards to rub down the blonde’s strong chest. Lena’s fingers circled over the tight black compression shirt, tracing the white L-Corp logo on the left pec. Tanned muscular biceps flexed harder when Lena’s hands circled around the muscles, feeling them from underneath her soft palms. 

“I’ve always had the fantasy of you fucking me in a public restroom.” Lena whispered out, breath hitching when Kara’s mouth finally disconnected from her pulse point, leaving an angry red mark that would likely be blocked by the high collar of her white blouse. 

“Sounds very specific.” Kara teased in her low deep voice, running the tip of her tongue over Lena’s earlobe.   


“Don’t tease me, please, Kara,” Another breathless moan ran from her lips when Kara’s warm strong hand finally came to rest on her pale calf. Running up so very slowly to her damp underwear, “ I am far too stressed.”

A rumble came from Kara’s chest, she nuzzled her nose across the side of Lena’s neck, her hand reaching closer to Lena’s inner thigh, “And how can I fix that?”

“ _ Fuck me.” _ Lena whispered. 

The tips of Kara’s finger dance across the damp lacy thong that keeps Lena’s dripping pussy from view. Though it’s a simple touch, Lena’s hips buckle down on Kara’s finger, desperate for more. 

She  _ needs  _ Kara. She needs to feel Kara inside of her, filling her with her cum that ran the risk every time of making them something far more than girlfriends. The thought alone makes a low whine leave her lips, she does want that with Kara. There’s no one else she wants that with. 

The blonde hooks one finger over the edge and slowly peels back the wet material, using her thick index finger to run across her slick wet pussy lips, “You’re so fucking wet for me, Lena."

Lena hooked her bottom lip in between her white teeth, shivering at the gentle feel of Kara’s finger teasing along her wet slit, circling around her angry throbbing clit. She clenched her jaw tight when Kara flicked her clit. 

“Watching me did this to you?” Kara circles her finger downwards, hovering over Lena’s wet entrance. She teases the tip of her thick finger inside, chuckling at the gasp that comes from Lena. 

One of Lena’s hands drop down and reaches for the hard outline of Kara’s immense cock. It isn’t hard to find, throbbing against the tight material of the black workout shorts and underwear. She wouldn’t admit it but watching Kara shortly take down three highly trained agents had left her pussy flooding into her thong. 

Watching every inch of that muscular body move in one fluid motion. She got the same way anytime she watched Kara face someone down. There was something about how Kara  _ moved _ that was like an art style. Perhaps it was a part of her Luthor blood that found it far too attractive deep down within her. 

Lena’s pale hand tugged down on the waistband of the workout shorts and underwear, fishing out for the long tanned cock. The cock pounded in Lena’s small soft hand, giving off a wave of heat and power that was another reminder for Lena of how mighty Kara truly was. 

The Kryptonian unzipped and tossed the black pencil skirt to the ground, leaving Lena only in her white blouse and lacy thong. Picking her up again and with Lena’s hand stroking her cock, Kara walked backwards until Lena’s back was pressed into the smooth wood of one of the bathroom stalls. 

Kara looked at ease being the only thing that kept Lena from falling to the ground, with either arm curled around Lena’s thighs, the head of her cock was angled just right to be shoved inside of Lena’s twitchy needy pussy. Her upper body was flexed, making the muscles pop from underneath the compression shirt. 

Lena’s free hand reached up and behind her, clasping onto the closed door of the stall. Head slamming back into the door, “Kara..”

Kara smirks at Lena’s desperateness, her cock beats in Lena’s soft hand, pressing her head to the tight opening of Lena’s slick wet pussy. She pushes her hips forward as Lena’s hand leaves to grasp the door. 

Lena’s wet warm wet surrounds Kara’s cock as the blonde pushes herself in. She rolls her blonde head back, moaning into the air. She was still running on the high from the fight and now having her monster cock fucking Lena’s snug pussy sent a wave of pleasure flowing through her body and bloodstream. 

The voice that had grown louder in the recent weeks coming screaming back. She needed to claim Lena, see her pussy abused red from her cock, her heavy seed dripping from the hole, painting every inch of it white. 

Kara knows the signs, from the far ago lessons from what feels like a different life. With her age and blood, her biology has finally caught up to her.

Lena’s pussy squeezes tight when Kara’s head drops back down with a familiar burning look in those dark blue eyes, tanned cheeks becoming flushed red with a primal desire. Lena whines when Kara shoves herself all the way in, cock head brushing into her cervix. 

“You look so good like this,” Kara rumbles from the pit of her chest, starting her hips backwards and then forward, thick cock spreading Lena’s pussy to fit her like a glove. 

The stress of the months of business meetings and planning that Lena had ahead of her faded away, focusing on the pleasure of Kara fucking her brought. Kara’s hands wiggled downwards, clasping Lena’s bubble ass and spreading her cheeks. The tip of Kara’s right index finger teased so close to her second hole. 

Kara gave a savage thrust forward, smashing again into Lena’s cervix as she slipped the tip of her thick finger pass Lena’s much tighter dry hole, “Oh fuck, Kara. Your whole finger, please.”

The Kryptonian gave a dark chuckle, slipping the whole of her thick index finger into Lena’s tight ass. She paused there for a moment, allowing the sensations of her filling both of Lena’s holes to register in the Luthor’s head. 

Lena tried to shut her eyes but was stopped short when Kara leaned forward, rolling her hips out and then back in again, “ _ No _ . You look at me when I fuck your pathetic pussy.  I want you to see how I fill your pussy.”

Lena’s green eyes flung opened, staring down as Kara leaned back and found her pace. Rutting into Lena like a wild animal. Every thrust made the cheap restroom stall wiggle loose from it’s screws, not built for a Kryptonian’s intense fuck. 

Lena loves, loves every moment of having Kara’s cock inside of her, loves knowing that Kara could never get enough of her. That something in her biology had made Kara fixed on Lena. 

Kara’s cock looked so  _ massive _ shoved inside of Lena’s pussy. How it spread the opening so wide to fit her lover’s cock just perfectly. Every time Kara pushed out, the tanned shaft was coated in a mixture of their cum, making Lena’s pussy even easier for the Kryptonian to fuck.

The wet sound of Kara’s cock spearing into her was matched with the smacking of skin. To anyone passing outside of the restroom, or tried to get in, all they would hear through the doors was Kara fucking Lena so deeply with her cock. 

“ _ Fuck, Daddy!” _ Lena nearly screamed, turned on far too much by how her pussy looked stretched around Kara’s cock. 

The blonde stopped for a moment breathing hard. Her blue eyes stared down at Lena’s flushed and embarrassed face, “What was that?”

The corners of Lena’s lips twisted up in a wicked smirk. Hooking her bottom lip with her teeth, she whispered again in a low soft voice, “Fuck me, Daddy.”

It was such a wicked and dirty pet name, but it made Kara see red, “You’re such a dirty fucking girl, Lena.” 

Lena felt every ridge and bump, how every thrust sent a new wave of pleasure rushing through her body, “All those other agents always look at you when you come in. Staring at you, wanting to have a piece. But you’re  _ mine _ , your sloppy cunt is mine.”

Kara growled like an animal, cum starting to boil in her balls, needing to be used to paint Lena’s pussy white, “I’m yours, Daddy. I’m yours.”

“Fuck yes, you’re mine.  _ Mine, mine, mine! _ ” Kara roared louder, with each time giving a more intense thrust into Lena’s body. Turned on far too much with the new name, fucking Lena harder than before. 

Lena felt the stall door behind her begin to fall, taken nearly off it’s hinges from Kara’s strength. She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, pushing herself closer to the Kryptonian and attempted to bounce on her cock. 

Kara’s pace was a blur of hips, brutally fucking Lena’s pussy, matched with every time Lena tried to bounce her ass back down on Kara’s cock, “I’m cumming, I’m cumming. Fuck,  _ Daddy!” _

The Luthor’s broww head rolled back, lips gasping open in a loud moan that surely could be heard from outside the door of the restroom. Kara’s cock was flooded with Lena’s cum, bringing Kara to her own climax. 

Everyone of Kara’s muscles went tight and tensed, her balls twitched from below her cock, cum surging forward, drenching Lena’s pussy white with her cum. Her head smashed against her cervix, filling up the Luthor so rightfully, “I fucking love breeding you.” 

Lena hid her face into the side of Kara’s neck, nose pressed near the Krytonian’s pulse point. Her hands ran up Kara’s back, playing up into Kara’s damp short wet hair, “I..I don’t a headache anymore.”

Kara hide her face down into the sweet smelling brown hair and laughed, “I love you.”

“Mmm, I  _ guess _ I love you too.”

* * *

It was Sam’s idea, a 15% increase of all sales and total profit for L-Corp was huge coming out of the first quarter. With a sharp lost after the announcement of Kara as Director Communications had all been forgotten under the power trio that made up L-Corp; Lena, Sam and Kara. 

A two week vacation to the islands, to be chartered on Lena’s private yacht and enjoy the finer things in life underneath the hot Summer sun sounded like a wonderful idea. To finally get away from the stuffy streets of National City. 

With only Lena, Kara, Sam, Alex and Ruby, the little family were privileged to a well mannered and professional yacht staff that waited on every one of their needs. 

The blue waters of the Caribbean agreed with Kara. The bright summer sun shined down on the Kryptonian and the Alien was more than happy to soak up the sun’s powerful rays. Making her feel much more alive than she did in National City. 

Kara’s body was put on display in the tight bikini top and swimming shorts she wore. Resting in one of the long chairs. Blue eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses, muscular body looking far more tanned than usual. 

Lena sucked harshly from the fruity cocktail, snapping a picture with her phone.

“You know, taking half naked pictures of Kara really isn’t going to help the going rumors about you two.” Sam teased with her best friend, coming out from the boat’s second level and onto the small patio. 

“I don’t mind.” Kara joked, but didn’t moved from her tanning.

“Aren’t you and Alex taking Ruby to Varadero?” Lena posted the picture without much thought and without a caption. She wanted to keep in the news even when she was supposed to be on vacation. 

“Well aren't you quick to get rid of us. I just came to said we’re leaving. Try to keep the musky smell to your rooms please.” Sam winked at Lena and wiggled her fingers to Kara before disappearing back onto the boat and off into the resort town that waited for them. 

Lena watched the trio alongside a number of the yacht's workers take one of the smaller speed boats and head outwards to the resort town that laid on the horizon. Knowing that there were only a few souls left and no one would bug them, Lena turned back to what she  _ really wanted _ to do. 

With her phone still clasped in her right hand, she came to the foot of Kara’s recliner and slowly lowered herself to her knees. As she did so, she slipped out of the white robe that covered her bikini covered form and tied her dark brown hair into a high ponytail with the hairband on her wrist.  

Kara pushed up her sunglasses and raised a brow at her girlfriend, “...Baby?”

“You stay right there and let me take care of you,  _ Daddy _ .” It was like a switch, a sign, their code word now for when Lena needed Kara’s cock in her.

The effect was obvious, a blush appeared on the bottom of Kara’s neck, those steel blue eyes looked as if they had became a shade darker in the matter of seconds. Kara drops the sunglasses back over her face but she does wiggle out of her shorts and kicks them to the side. 

It leaves Kara bare from the waist down, giving Lena all the time in the world for what she wanted to do. The Kryptonian’s cock is still impressive, even in it’s half hard state, slowly rising and beating to life from underneath Lena’s hooded stare. 

Sliding forward, Lena kissed her way up the inside of Kara’s muscular legs and thighs, “Fuck, Daddy. Your body is so sexy.”

“Is this way you basically told Sam this morning to leave the boat for the afternoon?” Kara’s lips were twisted in a smirk, looking down at Lena. 

Lena wiggles a single brow, running her nose across the baby smooth skin of Kara’s low hanging nut sack. Kara takes a deep breath, taking the time to untie her bikini top and toss it to the side, leaving her bare besides the sunglasses. 

That low sweaty musky smell hits Lena like a wave being this close to Kara’s cock. It curls inside of Lena’s stomach, making wet heat flood her bikini bottoms. Kara looks even more like a Goddess naked and shining underneath the sun. Every roll and ripple of hard muscle glimmering with a thin layer of sweat and oil. 

Lena’s face is dwarfed by the massive cock that stands in front of her. Sticking out nearly a foot from Kara’s hips and nearly has wide as her wrist, she runs her lips upwards along the underside, circling around the bit of flesh where shaft met head. 

Kara takes another deep breath, watching Lena closely as the Luthor worshiped the Super’s cock as if it was a God itself. She raises a gold brow when Lena rests her cheek against the side of the cock and grasp the base with her hand, moving her phone up to take a selfie of herself with Kara’s cock. 

“ _ Lena…” _

“For  _ private _ use only, Daddy,” Lena is quick to snatch the picture and turn the screen so Kara could look at it, “Doesn’t your cock look so good next to me?”

Lena knows Kara couldn’t say no. Her cock throbs in her hand and against her cheek, a spurt of precum leaking from her cumslit at the picture, “Show Daddy how much you love her cock and I’ll might reward you, Baby.”

Lena smirks in victory and hands the phone up to Kara who places it on the small table next to her. The Kryptonian spreads her legs wide and settles into the chair, enjoying the play on her cock and the sun shining down on her. She interlaces her fingers behind her head, showing off her muscular arms to Lena.

Blonde bangs fall from the short styled hair, looking perfectly at ease and like a snack to Lena. Acting as if having the Luthor between her legs like this was completely normal. 

The brown haired woman takes a long glance over Kara’s body. To each and every muscle that stands out like stone on the Kryptonian, to finally end on the mighty cock that makes her mouth run dry. 

Kara’s cock does look too good, shining in the sun, with a droplet of precum leaking down the thick shaft. She traces the thick veins with her eyes, quickly being replaced with the tip of her index finger. The flesh bounces from the gentle touching, another spurt of precum leaking downwards, Lena’s pink tongue arches out, licking up the sweet tasting cum and smears it across her lips. 

“You have such an oral fixation, Baby.” Kara comments, her eyes shut and her face angled up at the sun. She feels powerful with the billionaire Lena Luthor sitting between her legs and slowly worshiping her cock. 

“I do. For your big  _ fat _ ,” Spit flies from Lena’s mouth on purpose as she says the word, “cock.”

Lena wraps her pretty plump lips around one of Kara’s massive nuts and sucks it gently into her mouth. She enjoys how Kara’s cock bobbles and bounces in front of her face, causing a spurt of precum to land on her hairline. 

Kara flexes her arms at the pleasure, “You must really want in my balls today.”

It is the truth, as much as Kara wants to put it inside of Lena. The Kryptonian blood boils at Lena between her legs,  _ her Lena _ with lips worshiping her cock. That same need to have Kara’s cum in her burning through her bloodstream. 

Lena looks too good with her pretty plump lips sealed around Kara’s nut. Cock covering and draping over Lena’s pale face, making the Luthor look so very small in the shadow of the large Kryptonian. 

Lena hums around Kara’s ball and pops it out of her mouth. She places her lips on the base of Kara’s cock and sucks upwards, slurping loudly until she reaches her head. Her tongue and lips suck up the precum that had leaked out and wraps fully around the head. 

She sucks hard for a long moment before popping the thick red head from her mouth, watching as Kara’s cock swayed backwards and forwards from the force, “I thought I was undeserving of your Kryptonian cum, Daddy.”

Lena’s mouth is back on her cock, her tongue curling and uncurling along random points. Leaving hot wet open mouth kisses along the vast length, “If you keep this up, your little pussy is going to be filled with it.”

“Mmm, that would be a nice sight. My little human pussy leaking with your cum. My ass gaping wide open from your massive co- _ ck _ .” Lena puts extra roll on her tongue and lips, making the ‘ck’ pop from her lips. 

Red plump lips curl and wrap around the thick head once more, staying latched on there as she sucked on the sweaty tasting flesh. Both of her small hands stroke along the base of Kara’s cock. 

Kara watches from underneath her sunglasses as Lena lowers her mouth lower, slowly sucking in every inch of her gigantic cock into her mouth and throat. The Kryptonian’s eyes flutter shut with a rumble from her chest, hips and legs shaking as more and more of her cock is shoved in Lena’s mouth. 

“Your fucking  _ mouth _ , Baby.” Kara moans, peeking one eye open to see that Lena had more than half of her towering cock in her throat. 

Lena doesn’t stop until her nose is pressed into the ‘v’ Kara’s abs make. Every inch of the Kryptonain’s cock resting in her tight and warm throat. Holding there for a moment and taking a breath through her nose, Lena moves her head up, leaving Kara’s tanned cock to glimmer from her spit. 

She sucks so harshly on the outdraw that spurts of precum fly free into Lena’s thirsty mouth. Her lips curl and wrap around the thick head again, lashing her tongue on the cumslit until popping the entire cock out of her mouth. 

Lena grins at Kara, running her index finger to trace around her lips and playfully suck at the tip of the same finger, her other hand strokes Kara slowly, “I love your cock, Daddy.”

“Worship my cock, Baby.” Kara arches her hips up, fucking her cock into Lena’s soft hand. 

Lena lowers her mouth back onto Kara’s cock, wrapping tight around the towering cock once more. Kara’s head rolls back into the plush back of the relincer, balls feeling as they were going to burst with each little teasing flick of Lena’s tongue. 

She slurps up the white cum, slobbering along the edges of the tanned cock. Lena’s head bobbles up and down over Kara’s cock, hitting the back of her throat and filling her mouth every time she pushes her nose into tanned hard muscles. 

Lena loses herself to her own desire, to her own thirst, to her own pleasure. Kara is right, she does have a oral fixation, she has far too many wet dreams of only sucking Kara’s cock. If Kara let her, she would do it for hours upon hours over the course of their long weekends. 

It doesn’t help that Kara just looks too sexy. With that styled short blonde hair, all her muscles. How her cock tastes so  _ good _ , how she enjoyed the taste of her lover’s Kryptonian cum. 

Lena eyes look up, catching how Kara’s body is tense, rolling her hips the smallest bit up into her mouth. Kara had given up on trying to keep the blonde bangs from falling over her forehead, focusing solely on how Lena sucked her cock. 

It had to be the strong sun rays on Kara, but it made the blonde look even more attractive. Her tanned skin becoming the smallest bit darker, making her body glimmer in the rays of the sun. 

One of Kara’s hands move down to clasp around Lena’s ponytail. Pressing Lena’s lips to be wrapped around the very base of her cock, Kara inched forward until her feet were pressed on the ground, surrounding Lena with her body. 

Kara stood, her cock still pressed all the way into Lena’s throat, “Such a filthy fucking girl, Lena.”

She keeps Lena’s head still, fucking into her mouth and throat, using it like it was any other hole. Lena could feel that Kara was close, her balls twitched and burned to be emptied in or all Lena. As if it knew every single time that it was Lena. 

“Keep your mouth open!” Kara commanded, tearing her cock from Lena’s wet mouth with a roar and fisted her cock, stroking the meaty girth in a blur. 

Lena’s hands weaved up to wrap around Kara’s hand on her hair and dropped her lips open, angling her upper body up at Kara’s cock. 

“Fucking.  _ Rao! _ .” Kara gave a rumbling from her chest that sounded like a mix of a growl and a roar, her cock twitching in her hands as that pressure in her balls finally broke. 

Several hot long strands of white cum filled Lena’s mouth, which the Luthor swallowed. The rest covered Lena’s lower face and the rest of her body. Covering the bikini top with the Kryptoinan seed, leaving it in fat strands and droplets all over her. 

It was several long seconds of hard cumming until Kara’s cock finally stopped, still beating hard in her hand, Kara dropped her grip and let her cock hand free. Lena opened her mouth, showing to Kara that she had swallowed everything Kara had given her before leaning forward to clean Kara’s cock. 

Kara rests back on the balls of her feet, moaning softly at Lena’s tongue lapping up the cum that was left on her cock, “Fucking Rao, Lena.”

Lena placed a kiss to the tip of Kara’s cock, running her cheek against the tanned flesh, “I want to ride your cock.” 

Kara took her seat again on the edge of the recliner and brought Lena with her. Sending the bikini bottoms flying off and adding them to the pile of swimming wear. She angles Lena’s sloppy cunt down onto her cock, allowing Lena to sit on her it fully. 

With her legs pressed on either side of Kara’s lap, Lena rolled her head to the side, hips rolling and shaking as Kara’s thick cock spread her pussy wide again. Her hands reach for the back of Kara’s neck, running up and messing the short styled hair that Kara wore far too well. 

The Kryptonian smacked Lena’s pale ass, making the flesh turn red and jiggle from the force, “Ride Daddy’s cock.”

Lena’s hips moved up and then shoved back down with a wet sound of flesh smacking together added with the sound that came from Kara’s cock tearing her wet pussy. With her hips quickly finding a good pace of up and down, she lowers one hand from Kara’s hair, palming over Kara’s collarbone and downwards. 

She feels every hard muscle of Kara’s upper body; to her broad shoulders and thick biceps, her bouncing becomes more desperate, already far too close to her own climax. 

Both of Kara’s hands grip Lena’s ass cheeks, smacking either cheek with every bounce down on her cock, “Your cock is so fucking  _ big _ , Daddy.”

Kara groans and starts to thrust up into Lena’s pussy, meeting the Luthor’s bouncing halfway. It makes Lena’s mouth gasp open, a climax tearing through her body when Kara’s cock head smashes harshly into her cervix. 

The Kryptonian’s arms flex around her, keeping her body positioned hovering above her cock. Kara’s hips become a blur of speed and strength, shoving every long inch of her cock in and out within matter of moments as Lena tried to ride out her climax. 

Kara’s jaw clenches tight, growling as she rutted into Lena with a true show of strength and force, losing herself to the moment of the human’s sloppy warm pussy. 

“ _ Daddy!  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck! Kara!” Lena whined loudly. Kara’s cock keeps the waves of Lena’s climax clashing into her far longer than usual, sending their combined cum flying from Lena’s leaking pussy and staining the piece of furniture below them. 

Lena falls down onto Kara’s cock, keeping the whole of the Kryptonian’s impressive length inside of her as she tried to recover from her harsh climax. 

Kara has other ideas. Twisting around, Kara stood from the piece of furniture and shoved Lena down into the recliner. Kara pressed Lena’s upper body down and makes Lena perch her ass up into the air, legs becoming pressed together. 

The blonde palms Lena’s ass, yanking the bubble cheeks apart and running her thumb over the puckered dry hole. The pale woman sits up on her forearms and jiggles her ass side to side, “Do you want to fuck my ass, Daddy?”

Lena sits up the best she can while still presenting her ass out to Kara. She runs her hands up through her hair and undoes the ponytail, brushing her hair off to her right shoulder, showing off the long line of her spine. The twin dimples that stand out above that bubble ass. 

Kara strokes herself slowly, watching as Lena shakes her hips side to side, making her ass bounce with each little move, cheeks still red from Kara’s harsh smacking. 

“Do you think you can take it again, Baby?” Kara rests her cock over the plump edge of Lena’s ass, the meat throbbing to be shoved balls deep inside of Lena’s ass. 

Lena smirks, staring down at the massive cock resting on her ass. She sucked slowly on her index finger, popping it slowly out of her mouth with purpose dancing in her eyes, “Fuck my ass, Daddy.”

Kara keeps her left hand on one of Lena’s ass cheeks and grips her cock with her right hand. Pressing her head to Lena’s tight asshole, she takes a deep breath to steady her racing heart and then tried to push forward. 

Her blue eyes were drawn to how her cock head popped through the tight ring of Lena’s asshole with only minor resistance. A loud dry moan rushing from Lena as she leaned back down, her hands reaching for the back of the recliner to give herself something to hold onto. 

Lena crossed one ankle over another and presented her ass out more to Kara, making the already tight hole that much tighter. The hole has to spread so  _ wide _ to be able to fit the girth of the meaty cock. 

The burning pain mixes so well with the pleasure that Lena’s eyes flutter shut on their own accord. Every inch of Kara’s cock slowly passes through her tight ring, forcing her ass to be modeled to fit the Kryptonian’s cock. There’s something so very dirty that Lena loved about having Kara fuck her ass. 

Kara was thankfully slow, though meaning that Lena was forced to feel every long second of that cock spreading her ass. The pain was out matched with the euphoria of having her ass fucked so rightfully. 

The blonde finally stopped when her hips become flushed with Lena’s plush ass. Both of hands pulled Lena’s cheeks back, blue eyes drawn to the sight of the snug warm hole trying to swallow her cock, “Fucking  _ Rao, _ Lena, your ass is so fucking  _ tight _ .”

“Fuck it, Daddy.” The cry was so desperate coming from Lena’s lips, rolling out without much thought, spit flying from her mouth with the low cry. She needed more, she needed to feel her ass be gaped open by Kara. 

Shivers of pleasure rush down Kara’s spine and reach all the way to her toes. Taking a deep breath, she moved her cock backwards until the point it was only her head shoved still inside of Lena’s ass. She then roughly shoved her hips forward. 

The force of the thrust made Lena’s body bounce with force. Fingers wrapped tight around the back of the recliner, “You feel so good in my ass, Kara.”

“You fucking love it don’t you? Having Daddy’s cock fuck each one of your holes. You love this one the most?” Kara growled with ease, hips finding her regular pace, fucking Lena’s ass wide. 

Kara had ruined her for anyone else. The pure power that rested in those hips, fucking her so rightfully and perfectly. The Kryptonian’s  cock had fucked her so well that it would only fit her, Kara had claimed her in more ways than one. 

“ _ Yes _ , fuck, Daddy. Harder, fuck my ass harder.” Lena screamed out, her head facing up to the sky, moans and cries spilling without control from her lips now. 

Kara loved how desperate she could make Lena. She loved Lena far too much, making these moments of brute dirty passion all that much better. Every roll of her hips brought her closer and closer to her climax, Lena’s tight anal walls hugged her far too good. More cum boiled in her balls, needing to be freed. 

She shoved Lena down as far as she could into the recliner, tanned hips becoming a blurry speed, rutting into the Luthor with an animalistic Kryptonian need to fill her. 

Kara’s mouth kissed along Lena’s spine, eyes screwing shut when her cock began to twitch. She shoved her hips once more into Lena, sending surges of cum to paint and fill Lena’s asshole again. Kara tore herself from the dry opening and stroked herself with a blurry fist, painting the curve of Lena's long back and red ass cheeks. 

Every inch of the Luthor’s ass and body were painted white with the Kryptonian seed. The Kryptonian herself hovered above Lena, her cock resting over the curvy bubble ass. She pressed slow and soft kisses to the back of Lena’s neck, whispering softly, “I love you, Baby.”

Lena is sore and tired, unable to say much when Kara wraps her arms around her and pick her up. Walking the short distance to their shared master bedroom to draw a bath. A growing feeling settling in the pit of Lena’s stomach. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths come out and both lovers enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, it wasn't worth the wait. I had the sudden desire to write for this and this is what I came up with. 
> 
> Though, in good news, I'm already working on the next chapter. Which will be a break from form and explore a Space AU. Expect the same dominating Kryptonian and thirsty Lena Luthor. Which will explain the change in the summary for the entire work, due to me having ideas that doesn't necessarily fit with the sorta "plotline" that is going on. 
> 
> So if anyone wishes to see some pure sin in different AU's, leave a comment and I'll play with it.

Strong rays of yellow and golden sunshine beamed in between the loosen blinds of the windows, warming the bedroom and slowly stirring the Kryptonian from sleep. The beams of sun warms her tanned skin, nudging the Kryptonian to get out of bed. There’s that slowly building need in the pit of her stomach, appearing from the warm sun rays on her. 

Kara rubbed her face into the plush pillow below her, the sun warming her tanned naked upper body. She purred like a cat from underneath the heat, stretching out her lower legs and lifting her head up to scan about the bedroom. 

Lena was facing her, separated by less than a few inches. A thin white sheet covered most of her lower body, leaving her pale upper half free to the world. Kara twisted and traced the edge of Lena’s collarbone with her eyes. 

The CEO was still deep in sleep, mumbling something that sounded like complete gibberish. There was a ping deep inside of Kara’s heart, laying there so very still and watching Lena sleep. 

The two weeks vacation in the islands appeared to have agreed with them both. After the red sunburns had healed, Lena’s usual pale as snow skin had added the smallest bit of color. Giving the Luthor a much needed glow. 

Kara’s eyes drifted downwards, away from Lena’s slumbering face and over the naked body put on display for her. The rays of the sun appeared to make Lena’s skin glow, attracting far too much attention to Kara’s still half asleep head. 

Their passionate night before stirred from the depths of Kara’s head, causing blood to rush down through her body and slowly harden her cock. Her eyes were replaced with the tips of her fingers, tracing over Lena’s collarbone and dancing over her ribs. 

Kara’s gentle touching appeared to nudge Lena slowly away from her sleep. The Luthor’s mumbling was louder this time, a soft, “Kara.” rolling off her lips. 

The Kryptonian’s heart begun to beat faster at how Lena sighed her name in her half asleep state. Most likely stuck in some vision of Kara fucking her. Than even in her dreams, Kara was the best thing Lena’s mind could make. 

Kara slides her body downwards, leaving a trial of soft kisses along Lena as she did so. Starting at her plump lips, to her cheekbones, her chin, her jawline, a number across her neck that makes Lena’s breath hitch with each one pressed to her pulse point. 

It was when Kara’s teeth nipped at Lena’s collarbone that the Luthor came fully awake. One leg raising up and bending her knee while her right hand went to gently run through the back of Kara’s hair, “Mmmm…”

Kara pressed a kiss to the red spot she left from her teeth and kissed downwards through the valley of Lena’s breasts. All the while Lena’s fingers curl up and down along the back of Kara’s neck, french manicured nails leaving gentle red marks at the back of tanned skin. 

The Kryptonian’s free hand slowly trailed up over Lena’s stomach to pull back the white sheet that still covered Lena’s lower half, throwing it to hang off the side of the bed. 

The morning sun shines through the large windows, warming Lena’s skin softly. Paired with Kara’s lazy but yet still purposeful kisses, a breathless moan rolled from her lips, “Kara...”

A happy grumble came from the pit of Kara’s throat at Lena’s breathless response. She licked up over Lena’s abs and back to her round pale breast. Her tongue circled around one of the perked nipple and exhaled hot air around it.

Lena’s grip on the back of her neck became tighter trying to push Kara’s mouth back down to the point in between her leg but failing in doing so. 

Kara chuckled at the whine that rolled from Lena’s lips when Kara’s only response to the grip was sucking the perked flesh into her mouth. The Kryptonian sucked harshly, making a flood of wet heat drop to the pit of Lena’s stomach, suddenly finding the bedroom to be far too hot.  

It chased the lingering sleepiness to the depths of Lena’s head and brought her fully to the reality of Kara in between her legs. Her back made an arch, ass planting down into the bed as Kara’s mouth sucked hard and disconnected with a wet pop.

Running up the inside of Lena’s leg, the tips of Kara’s finger traced over the soft muscle found there, daring to come closer and closer to the already glistering center. With Kara’s mouth kissing down over Lena’s stomach, her fingers brushed upwards across her lover’s pussy, feeling the wetness. 

“Were you dreaming of me?” Kara asked out in between kisses, chin now resting on Lena’s navel. 

The finger was gentle, teasing. Circling around her clit in a tight ring, sending shots of pleasure ringing all the way up to her ears, “God, yes, Kara.”

Kara’s deft finger left the bundle of nerves and traced back down, teasing her thick fingertip pass the tight wet ring of muscles. Lena moaned deeply into the hot air of the bedroom, hands fisting Kara’s short blonde hair. 

The Kryptonian’s eyes were fixed on her lover. Watching how every little move of her finger seemed to bring a different reaction, a different moan, a different sound. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat growing faster and faster in the contents of her chest, racing already from the few touches. 

The dream, or as Kara had begun to notice over the months of their relationship, had caused a noticeable spike in Lena’s desires. A trickle of cum leaked from Lena’s pussy, her walls hugging around the single finger so tightly in a desperate cry for more. 

“And what was I doing in the dream?” Kara smirked, resting her cheek against Lena’s thigh and painfully slowly stroked her finger in and out of Lena’s pussy. 

Lena’s body was tight, her head trying to focus on what Kara was saying but the single finger was just enough to cause her attention to drift. She leaned up, pressing her chin down to look at Kara, “This, Baby. Fucking me.”

Kara resisted the urge to moan as she watched how Lena’s pussy wrapped around her finger. Those perfect plump pussy lips wanted more, to be spread so wide by her cock. The bundles of nerves glistened with her own wet arousal, dripping around the single digit shoved inside of her. 

Freshly waxed a few days ago, the plump lips were spread the smallest bit by her thick digit. A thick trickle of cum leaking from the tight hole and making a noticeable stain in the white sheets below them.  It looked perfect, waiting for Kara, made for Kara. The logical side of Kara’s brain slowed to a crawl, replaced with the all familiar burning need. 

The blonde moved her mouth forward, running her tongue where her finger was and upwards again to suck Lena’s red clit into her mouth. The tip of her tongue lashed across the tight bundle, quickly finding a brutal and blunt pace. 

Lena drops back down into the bed, legs being held apart by Kara’s free strong hand. One of Lena’s hand drops from Kara’s hair to grasp the bedding, teeth drawing blood from where they bit down into her bottom lip, “ _ Fuck.”  _

Kara pressed her mouth so tightly to Lena’s clit, lips sucking at the bundle harshly. Popping it out of her mouth every few seconds to only suck it back in again, using her lips to gently pull at it, tongue licking tight rings across the pink flesh. 

All the while Kara’s single finger moved in and out of Lena’s dripping pussy, staining the white sheets with a large wet spot. The finger curled upwards, hitting so very close to that spot inside of Lena. 

Lena shoved her face into the side of the pillow, wild strands of dark brown hair sprayed across her flushed red face. Her mouth gaped open, that weight in her stomach burning brighter and brighter with each flick of Kara’s mouth. She pulled at Kara’s hair, fisting the short blonde hair as tight as she could, “Kara. Kara. Kara!”

Lena pushed her bright pink pussy harder down on Kara’s mouth, grinding the glistering mound into Kara’s mouth. The Kryptonian presses her mouth harshly to Lena’s clit, lips sealing so tightly around it as her finger thrusts more savagely. 

The Luthor’s mouth gasps open in a silent moan of pleasure, head thrown back into the pillow, back making a perfect arch once the first golden wave hits her. The wet heat that was mounting in her stomach finally breaks like a band, flooding Kara’s finger and chin with her cum. 

Kara’s mouth dropped from Lena’s bright red wet clit, licking up the sweet tasting cum, cleaning Lena’s pussy with gently light strokes of her tongue. Long pale fingers eased the grip on Kara’s short hair, weaving and stroking the blonde strands as the Kryptonain’s tongue teased her still. 

“Good Rao, Kara…” Lena mumbled out, finding her voice once more again. 

The blonde moved her mouth up, crawling up as she did so, leaving hot kisses over Lena’s stomach until they could press their lips together again, “Did I tire you out already?”

Lena pulled back from the kiss with her teeth sinking into Kara’s bottom lip, pulling at the bruised red flesh. Another roll of desire shivered down Lena’s spine, lips dragging over the Kryptonian’s jaw, biting down playfully at a bit of flesh. 

“You think far too highly of yourself.” Lena whispered lowly, warm breath rolling over Kara’s tanned flushed face. 

Their lips attached together again, far slower this time. Moving lazily against each other, Kara pushing her body to Lena’s while pale fingers dug into the back of her neck.

* * *

 

Lena, no matter what she did, could not find a comfortable spot in the office chair. If it wasn’t her shoulder, it was her hips, if it wasn’t her hips, it was her neck. Little aches and pains that started as soon as she walked into the door after such a good wakeup from Kara. 

Said blonde haired lover had gotten tied up across town in a meeting, meaning that Lena would be forced to take lunch by herself without a few wandering hands.  Lena tried to straighten out her back and ran her hands down over the curve of her spine, rubbing her palms into her silk blouse. 

At the same time, her office door slipped open to allow Jess entrance. A bundle of folders pressed to her chest, the assistant snorted at the sight of her boss, “I’m not Kara. You don’t need to present your body to me everytime I stroll in.” 

A faint red blush came to Lena’s cheeks, suddenly dropping back into the plush leather chair, a small whimper of pain coming from her lips, “Very funny, Jess.”

Jess placed the stack of folders down onto the CEO’s desk, sniffing her nose into the air, “For Christ sake, it  _ still  _ smells in here.”

In spite of her back pain, a traditional Luthor smirk tugged onto the corners of Lena’s lips, watching Jess cross the room to open each and every window in the office, “It’s not like you heard or saw anything, Jess.”

“How you two look at each other tells enough. When are you going to make it official, half the office can already tell the friendship is getting a bit  _ heated _ .” Jess wandered back to Lena’s desk and claimed one of the seats, sighing dramatically as she kicked off her black flats. 

Lena plopped her chin down into the palm of her hand, face dropping to study her desk as her long fingers rubbed tight circles into the back of her neck, “Kara likes working here. It was hard enough to get the Board to approve her in the first place. If we went public, they’ll demand her to be removed.”

“You’re Lena Luthor, just threaten to kill their families or whatever you bunch do.” Jess hiked her feet up onto the other chair and rolled her neck back over the edge of the chair. 

It still felt odd to Lena to be able to joke about her last name so openly. A different Lena, a Lena before coming to National City and before meeting Kara wouldn’t of known how to respond to that. 

“I was more of a fan of kidnapping and blackmail.” Lena deadpanned, green eyes looking up to catch Jess. 

“Blackmail them then, you’ve rebuilt the company’s image and half of them are from your Brother’s tenure, it’s overdue.”

Strands of reddish brown hair came undone from the tight bun, sticking to the side of her neck with a thin layer of sweat. She knew Jess was trying to help but she was far too tired to make sense of it. 

The assistant appeared to notice the distress, “Go on, take a half day. It’s friday and you’re literally the CEO of the Company. If you can’t take one then no one can.”

‘Are you just saying that because you have a date that you need to get ready for?”

“It sure is a driving factor.” Jess smirks her best smirk and adds the smallest of shrugs. 

“I have work…” Lena narrows her eyes as Jess turns her attention to her phone, thumbs spraying across the screen as she wrote out a text.

“Annnnd, went ahead and let Kara know that you’re going to head home early. Remember to stretch before any strenuous exercise this weekend!” Jess deadpans with the fake smile she could produce plastered across her face. 

“Sometimes, Jess, I…”

The PA is already midstep towards Lena and trying to push her up onto her feet out of the chair, “I know, you love me, best personal assistant on the market, etc, etc. Really, you’re making me blush.” 

Lena gives an amused snort and lets herself be pushed towards the doors of her office. Jess placing her purse into her hands and sending her out with a pat on the back.

* * *

 

With the front door sealed behind her, Lena finally let go of a sigh that wanted to escape all day. Kicking off her heels near the door and throwing her purse at the small table next to the door, she made a beeline straight for the large master bedroom. 

If there was one thing Lena loved about the highrise penthouse, it was the large bathtub in the master’s bathroom. Large enough to sit both her and Kara comfortably, there was the option to turn on powerful jets to make the experience that much better. 

Lena made straight for the bathtub, shutting the drain and turning the handles to allow warm water to begin to fill the tub. She leaned over and allowed a few drops of sweet vanilla bubbles to drip from a bottle into the warm water. 

Soon the sweet smell of vanilla filled the bathroom as the water mixed with the bubbles, already the thudding headache that hungover Lena eased away. She rolled her neck, a small moan rolling from her lips as she tried to rub out one of the knots. 

Her head peeked up at the sound of the front door opening, her heartbeat rising as familiar sounding footsteps carried down the hall and to the bedroom. 

Lena couldn’t help the smile that came to her lips at the blonde coming to rest in the doorframe of the bathroom. Slim fitted baby blue dress shirt covering her upper body with a navy blue pair of slacks. 

Kara pushed off the frame and came closer, taking off her black glasses and hooking the leg through the collar of her shirt. She leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Lena’s head, gently running her fingers over the back of Lena’s neck. 

Lena wrapped her arms around the Kryptonian and hid her face into Kara’s abs. Her headache already feeling better by Kara’s calming presence. The strong fingers rubbed into the knots at the back of her neck, helping ease the headache that wrapped around the base of her skull. 

“Jess called me and said you left work early. Got here as quick as I could.” Kara whispered out, placing another kiss to Lena’s head and dropped down to be eye level with the woman. 

Lena knew that it meant as soon as the call ended, Kara was finding the nearest alleyway and took flight across town to race back to Lena. The thought alone brought a warmth spreading through her, which she rewarded with a short kiss to Kara’s lips. 

Before Kara could deepen the kiss, Lena broke away and placed her hands on Kara’s strong shoulders, standing up from the edge of the tub, “I want to have a bath.”

Kara rose with her, blonde brow arching up, “Can I join you?”

“I am offended you feel the need to ask.” Lena teased, placing a gentle hand to Kara’s stomach, hot fingers tracing over the muscles that still laid hidden by the shirt. 

Kara watched Lena step away, hands going up to undo her tight bun, allowing the near reddish hair to flow down her shoulders. Rolling her shoulders and allowing the sound of the water to calm her racing heart. 

Lena stopped a few feet away from Kara, turning her head over her shoulder as her fingers undid each button on her blouse, letting the the silk material dip from her shoulders. Her green eyes became darker, true to the usual jade color Kara knew far too well. 

A small growl came rumbling from Kara’s chest, watching as the pale skin she desired so much be slowly put on display for her rapid attention. Desire coming to a boil in her stomach, blood rushing in between her legs as her cock stiffened. 

The blouse dropped to the ground, followed quickly by Lena’s lace black bra, leaving her only in the far too tight pencil skirt she wore, “Something on your mind, Love?” 

“You.” Came Kara short and quick reply, keeping still in her spot as she watched Lena. The Luthor’s head was still turn over her shoulder, lips forming into a smirk as her fingers traced up her front. 

Kara could feel her fingers twitching, drumming on the side of her slacks at the long line of Lena’s back. How the half turn meant every small detail could be seen. 

“Undress me.” Lena said in a husky tone, staying still with her eyes fixed on Kara and the outline that was starting to show in the Kryptonian’s pants. 

There was something powerful watching a Kryptonian obey her command. The blonde carried herself over the short distance and pressed herself into Lena’s back, her warm heat another comfort to Lena. 

The Luthor’s head rolled back to the side and rested into Kara’s flushed body. She expected Kara to be brisk, tearing at her cloths and shoving her over the vanity to fuck her. She was surprised by how Kara’s warm hands came to rest on her hips, thick fingers rubbing into the smooth pale skin around her hip bones. 

The sensation felt wonderful on Lena’s tired and sore body. A quiet moan rolling from her lips as Kara applied the smallest bit of pressure to feel for knots, “Sore?” Came Kara’s low voice. 

“The night before was a bit...rough.” Lena whispered gently, not wishing to upset Kara or make her think she did  _ enjoy _ how Kara handled her into the bed. 

Kara’s mouth leaned, pressing a gentle kiss to Lena’s ear, “You should’ve said something, love. You know I have a hard time….” She trailed off. 

“And me yelling stop doesn’t always mean I want you to stop, Kara.” Lena whispered back out, allowing Kara to press gentle kisses to her neck. 

“A safe word then.”

“Potstickers. I’ve already decided.” Lena said gently. 

A real bubbling laugh came rushing over Kara, forcing the blonde to tuck her face down into Lena’s hair and hold her close to her chest. 

“What? I know you love them but I doubt even you would bring them up during sex.” Lena reached up to place a playful kiss to Kara’s chin. 

“Potstickers it is then, my love.” Kara whispered out, the laugh from before gone and now replaced with that huskiness that sent a shiver rushing down Lena’s back.

Lena’s left hand snaked up behind Kara and weaved through that short blonde hair she loved so much, rolling her hips down into her lover. Kara’s mouth licked over the hollow of her neck, placing little kisses until she found Lena’s pulse point. She sucked on the sport harshly, with white teeth nipping at it. 

The Luthor’s knees shook from the intense shots of pleasure rushing through her body and settling with a wet heat in the pit of her stomach. The fingers on Kara’s right hand played with the side zipper of the pencil skirt, slowly pulling it down to show the waistband of Lena’s lacy black thong, “Have I told you how much I love your skirts?”

The black material was dragged over Lena’s plump ass, letting it drop like a pool of black fabric around Lena’s ankles. A hot burst of air came from Kara’s nostrils, studying the hickey she left on Lena’s neck. 

“You’ve ruined more than a few.” Lena whispered out, starting to grind her ass the smallest bit over Kara’s groin. 

“Only the ones with the duel slits.” Kara answered back. She dropped her chin down onto Lena’s shoulder, watching how her tanned fingers danced across Lena’s flat and trimmed pale stomach. 

Lena peeked her eyes down at the large tanned hands running over her body. Long fingers playing with the waistband of her throng, hooking over the material and easily pulling it down and then up, making the fabric rub around her quickly wetting mound, “ _ Kara.” _

“Mmm, yes?” Kara seemed to know what she was doing, playing with Lena’s body. Her left hand leaving the thong and going up to trace her fingers through the valley of Lena’s breasts, over the edges of either nipple. 

“I need you.” Lena got out before a short sigh rolled from her lips, placing her ass down and rolling it into Kara’s long thick outline. 

Kara kept down her moan with a rumble from her chest, rubbing her groin up into Lena’s fleshly ass, “You need my cock in you, Baby?”

“God,  _ yesssss _ .”  Lena hissed out, grinding wantonly into Kara’s cock. 

“Pumping your snug pussy with my cum,” Kara whispered out in a heated whisper, teeth nipping at Lena’s right earlobe, “Is that what you want? To be covered in it?”

As Kara whispered out Lena’s whoresomes, the Kryptonian’s right hand dipped below the waistband of Lena’s thong, teasing the Luthor’s folds with the tips of her warm fingers. 

The blonde’s tongue peeked out from behind her teeth, running over the side of Lena’s neck. Kara curled her lips to suck around Lena’s earlobe, hot rushed breaths drowning Lena’s ears. 

“Yes, K..Kara!” Lena’s voice went high at the feel of Kara’s fingers moving through her wet folds, teasing and playing with the sensitive flesh. 

Kara dropped Lena’s thong, adding it to the growing pile of clothes. But much to Lena’s displeasure, Kara stepped away, slowly undoing her cufflinks as if she had all the time in the world and that her cock didn’t look like it was about to burst through her overpriced slacks. 

That Luthor smirk was back on Lena’s lips, moving with all purpose with each sway of her hips until she came to stand in front of Kara. Her hands sprayed across Kara’s chest, fingers slowly popping and undoing each button of the slim dress shirt. 

“I missed you at lunch,” Lena started, finishing the last button on Kara’s shirt, leaving it to hang open. The taunting lines of Kara’s abs called to her, tracing the lines with the tip of her index finger, “I missed your touch.”

Lena’s pale hands ran up over Kara’s hard body, fingers making random patterns until they reached her shoulders, pushing down the dress shirt so it added to the growing pile on the ground along the bra Kara wore. 

Kara angled her chin down, allowing Lena to reach up and press a soft kiss to Kara’s lips, fingers turning to drag her fingernails downwards over Kara’s body, leaving red marks in their wake. The Kryptonian moaned into the kiss, her hands reaching down to grasp Lena’s ass and press her up into Kara’s arms. 

“You seem to be the one that wants to touch.” Kara whispered out, her neck rolling to the side to allow Lena’s mouth to descend over the side of her neck. 

“Because I can. Because I want to.” Lena whispered lowly back, “Because you’re  _ mine _ .” 

She slowly moved to her knees as her lips kissed downwards over Kara’s body. Playing around her nipples, kissing through the valley of her breasts, licking the hardlines of her abs until she finally came to rest on her knees. 

Kara’s heart was beating up into her throat, mouth becoming far too dry to speak. Her cock throbbed with heat, painfully stretched through the material of her underwear and slacks. She watched with heavy eyes as Lena brushed her hair over to one side of her head and pressed a delicate kiss to the outline of the thick cockhead. 

Her deft fingers unbuckled the leather belt and popped the button. Kara hissed when Lena’s lips wrapped around the zipper and slowly pulled down, allowing some pressure to be relieved from tightness. 

French manicured fingernails curled around the waistband of her slacks and pushed them down, allowing Kara to stip out of the pants and kick them to the side. Leaving the Kryptonian only baring the tight compression shorts.  

The compression shorts quickly joined the rest of the pile of clothes, leaving Kara in full tanned muscular glory in front of Lena. Lena’s pinked tongue popped out and licked up the droplet of precum that had gathered on Kara’s pink cockhead, moaning at the taste, “Mine.”

Lena stared up at Kara from her spot on her knees, hands resting on the lower half of Kara’s legs. Her green eyes traced over how Kara’s cock hung from her body. The enormous length standing stretching near a foot from Kara’s pelvis. Thick veins curling back and forth over the softly tanned flesh. 

The Luthor felt thirsty, a  _ need _ far too familiar rising up through her body. She licked her dry lips, eyes dragging back up to catch Kara’s dark midnight blue, cheeks red as she watched her girlfriend so very closely. 

Kara’s balls felt heavy, and painfully so. Weighing down from below her enormous cock. It only grew worst, no matter how many times she tried to chase away the feeling. Lena always left her wanting more and more. To watch those plump red lips wrap around her cock, sucking and milking her balls for everything they had to give.  

Lena’s soft hands ran up and down Kara’s strong legs, leaving goosebumps in their wake as she kissed around the strong muscles of the ‘v’ Kara’s abs made, “I want to be official.”

Kara opened her mouth to respond but only a sharp moan came free. Stopped by how Lena’s mouth left hot kisses over the top ridge of her cock, licking up at the musky taste that seemed stained to Kara, “I am tired of hiding.”

One of Kara’s hands came from behind her back, going to curl around the back of Lena’s neck and pulling her from her beating red cock. She leaned down to press a heated kiss to Lena’s lips, ignoring the staining taste of her own precum on Lena’s tongue. The kiss broke with a burst of heat from Kara’s nose, “I want you. I want everything with you.”

It wasn’t a new declaration of love, but it made Lena’s body pulse with desire. Her mouth was moving before the Luthor fully realized what she was saying, the heat in her stomach burning far too brightly. It was a noticeable change over the months, something that Lena realized, some unseen power that Kara had over her, “I want your baby. I want a family with you, Kara.”

It was the unspoken truth since they had forgone condoms. What both of them wanted, what the need in Kara’s stomach called for. Partnership, a life, a family. 

A rumbling came from Kara’s chest, the Kryptonian expertly taking a hold of Kara at Lena’s soft spoken desires. Lena’s pussy drenched with her cum, filling her to fully across every flat surface they could find. Watching her belly grow with their children, having a Family. The lazy sundays having a new addition to the family. A near sister or brother for Ruby. 

Kara falls into a haze, Lena can see it. How those blue eyes darken and the hand around the back of her neck curls through her hair into a strong powerful grip that makes the muscles of her forearm pop out, “I hope your womb’s ready to be painted white, Baby.” 

Lena’s mouth falls back to Kara’s cock. Attaching to the base and running slowly over the side of the thick girth. Leaving a trail of wet spit in its wake over the tanned flesh. It’s like a ritualistic praising of the gigantic length How Lena’s mouth moves, how her lips slurp at the musky smelling flesh, how her tongue tastes every ridge.

Kara’s legs shake like a leaf in the wind, watching with lust filled eyes as how Lena’s lips curl around her head, creating a tight seal. How her soft small hands firmly grasp the base of her cock and stroke up as her mouth sucks intensely. 

The Kryptonian can’t refuse the moan that rolls from her lips, hips rolling into Lena’s mouth as she sucks more of the hard length into her wet and edger opening. Kara tightens her grip in Lena’s hair and tries to stay up right, “Fuck, just like that.” 

Lena moans around Kara’s length, the desperate pitch in Kara’s voice driving Lena that much further. She sucks harshly on the outdraw, feeling Kara’s legs shiver as a roll of pleasure comes when the Luthor circles her tongue around the Kryptonian’s cockhead.  

A lewd wet pop sounds in the bathroom as Lena removes her mouth from Kara’s cock and takes a deep breath to stop her racing heart. Small soft pale hands drop down and rubs over the thick muscles of Kara’s thighs and legs. A thin string of precum and spit connecting Lena’s plump lips to her love’s cock. 

Lena drags a hand away from Kara, using her slender fingers to wrap up the string of precum and spit, collecting it on her digits. She pops them into her mouth, all the way to the knuckle before slowly dragging them out, sucking them clean with a pop. 

Kara drops the grasp she has on Lena and wanders back to the edge of the bathtub. Sitting down, she lifts her fingers and wiggle them in the direction of Lena with a silent ‘Come here’ command. 

All Kara could hear was the beating of her heart as Lena crawls her way slowly to Kara. Every motion bringing attention to how she puts emphasis on how her hips sway side to side until she finally comes to rest inbetween the Kryptonian’s legs.  

Lena nuzzles her nose across the inside of her lover’s muscular thighs, placing hot kisses in random spots on the tanned flesh.  Kara’s large hands stroke through Lena’s hair, tips of her fingers gliding over her head as Lena’s mouth came closer to the pulsing cock. 

Kara’s toes curl into the bath rug below her when Lena’s warm tongue curls around the head of her cock. Licking downwards over the complete length until her lips wrapped around one of the low hanging nuts into her mouth. 

The mix of a groan and a growl came from Kara’s chest. The corner’s of Lena’s lips curl upwards, allowing the footlong cock to rest over her face. Bright green eyes stare up into Kara’s, lips still wrapped around one of the Kryptonian’s balls. 

“Rao, fuck…” Kara mumbled out, a shiver of pleasure rushing through her that makes her legs shake. Her eyes are fixed on Lena, how her cock dwarfs the pretty features of her girlfriend, “You always look so good like this.”

The smirk is fully on Lena’s lips, removing them from Kara’s balls with a lewd wet popping sound. Wetness drips from the point inbetween Lena’s legs, a wet heat growing only stronger as she feels Kara’s monster cock pulse over her face, precum dripping from the thick head and into Lena’s hair. 

“Do I?” Lena whispers lowly, small hand curling around the base of Kara’s cock and holding it upwards. So very slowly, her palm gilded upwards, mixing with precum that leaks from the cumslit and her own spit. 

Green eyes study how small her hand looks stroking Kara’s cock, the meaty girth looks even far larger in her delicate pale hand. Lena, ever the performer, keeps her eyes locked up with Kara’s as her mouth descends down to wrap around the massive head of Kara’s cock. 

Her lips stretch nearly to the point that it was painful to fully take in the Kyrptonian’s girth. With the head firmly behind Lena’s lips, she creates a tight seal over it, tip of her tongue licking over the slit that leaked fat droplets of precum into her wanting mouth. 

Kara’s legs shake from the feel of Lena’s mouth sucking intensely on her head, “You’re hungry aren’t you, Baby?” Her voice sounds deeper. 

Lena’s mouth descends lower over her cock, swallowing every inch as slowly as she could, never breaking eye contact with Kara above her. Her throat is brutally widen to take the girth of her lover, making her pussy quiver from underneath her.

She loves Kara’s cock far too much. With her lips coming closer and closer to where her hand is curled around the base, she removes her hand, and places it on the inside of Kara’s thigh, rubbing the smooth skin. 

Kara’s head rolls back with her eyes fluttering shut when Lena’s nose becoming pressed to her crotch. Every inch of her footlong cock shoved to the depth inside of Lena’s warm and wet throat. Far too pleased in the lack of gag reflex. 

Lena’s pale fingers curl around Kara’s thighs as the Kryptonian’s hips move back, drawing her cock out of Lena’s mouth and then thrusting back in, with soft shallow thrusts. Her hands flexing ontop of Lena’s head when Lena’s sucks harshly on her cock. 

The Luthor moans around Kara’s cock when the blonde stands suddenly from the edge of the bathtub, savagely thrusting her cock into the pit of Lena’s throat. Strong legs surround Lena, boxed in by the Kryptonian’s dominating form standing above her.

It becomes harder to find her breath with Kara’s imposing length fucking her throat without mercy. Grunts and groans spill from Kara’s chest, her hips moving faster and faster as she takes up an obvious pent up desire out on Lena. 

Lena’s eyes are unable to tear away from Kara’s body. A thin layer of sweat taking over her with each new low groan of pleasure. Her stomach is tight and taut, making the already inhaman defined abs pop out more. Her thick forearms bulge out from how tightly they grasp Lena’s head to keep the Luthor’s mouth steady. 

Lena’s face is beat red, with spit dripping from the corners of her mouth from Kara’s cock. Her fingers dig tightly into Kara’s thighs, leaving hot red marks into the flesh as Kara bottomed out again into the pit of her throat. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” Kara chants above her, each word sending a far more harsher thrust that makes her bottom out into the pit of Lena’s throat with a savage fury, “I’m gonna cum. Fuck I’m gonna cum...You better drink everything.”

Lena moans around Kara’s cock when the first spurt of cum shoots from Kara’s cock. The blonde shoving Lena’s face into her crotch, her upper half bent over to make Lena feel that even smaller as the Kryptonian dumped her balls into the Luthor’s mouth. 

The Luthor draws her mouth back as Kara keeps on cuming, swallowing what felt like an unstopping wave of cum. Stopping until Lena’s mouth was only left around Kara’s head, her delicate hand softly stroking Kara’s cock as she finished her climax. 

Kara stumbles back down onto the edge of her bathtub, Lena slow to finally disconnect her abused mouth away from her lover’s cock. Her mouth opening wide and showing her last mouthful of cum that she swallows dutifully to show Kara. 

Lena is only given a few moments to catch her breath before she finds herself being picked up and shoved towards the bathtub. Her hands reach out to grasp the far edge of the tub with Kara standing behind her.

The Kryptonian’s large hands press Lena’s legs together and pressed down onto the small of her back, making the Luthor’s bubble ass being presented out to her. Lena turns her head to watch Kara move a hand back and smack Lena’s ass, watching the flesh jiggle. 

Lena is unable to keep back the moan of blissful stinging pain that came from the smach. Her teeth biting down onto her bottom lip, her head still turned to watch Kara. The blonde chuckles lowly and smacks Lena’s ass again, “You’re such my filthy girl, Lena. You want your ass fucked too? 

Lena’s head bobs up and down, moaning again when Kara’s hand smacks her either cheek, digging her nails into the plump flesh, “I love it when you play with my ass, Kara.”

“You love it when I play with anything on your body.” Kara whispers back, leaning forward to press a kiss to the side of Lena’s neck. A hand reaching up over Lena’s front to tightly grasp Lena’s neck while the other guided her still hard cock to Lena’s dripping center. 

The brown head rolls back onto Kara’s shoulder when she feels the thick head of Kara’s cock being pressed into the tight opening of her pussy. Her mouth searches for and bites down on a patch of skin near Kara’s pulse point as the Kryptonian’s hips press forward.

“ _ Oh fuck _ .” Lena moans softly. Not spared from how her lover’s cock stretches her pussy to fit itself in there. The position making her lover’s already massive cock feel even bigger. 

Kara tightens her hand around the front of Lena’s neck, feeding more of her cock into Lena’s eager pussy. The hand drops from Lena’s throat, making her eyes open but stops short when she feels Kara’s hand picking up her right leg and hooking it over her thick forearm, giving her more room to angle her cock. 

“You look so good like this. Having your pathetic pussy spread by me.” Kara growls into Lena’s ear as she feeds inch after inch into her. A moan tearing free from Lena when Kara’s cock head smashes into her cervix, causing a ripple of wet cum to drip from her stretched pussy. 

Kara pauses there, forcing Lena to feel how full she is. Full of Kara’s cock, every square inch of her pussy filled to the brim by the thickness of her lover. She feels like she can’t breath, every sharp breath brings a reminder of the majestic length shoved inside of her. 

Lena is too lost in her own world that she doesn’t realize that Kara is pulling her hips back until her blunt cockhead smashes into her cervix again, a sigh coming from Kara that is drowned out by the sharp moan that flies from Lena’s mouth, pulled back to reality.

One of her pale arms curl around the back of Kara’s neck, keeping the Kryptonian’s mouth pressed so very close to her ear, meaning that every moan, every groan, every growl is whispered in such a tone that Lena  _ knows _ that the other side of Kara has taken hold. 

“I’m gonna fill you to the brim with my cum, Lena.” Kara mumbles into her ear, barely audible above the wet clashing of skin and how Kara’s cock spears through her drenched folds. 

Kara gave Lena no mercy, not a chance to whisper something back. The brute strength she held back was released with each harsher thrust, making the whole of Lena’s body jiggle each time she pressed her head into her cervix. 

Lena’s tongue flopped out of her mouth, mouth permanently open to spew moans freely. Each time the blunt head smashed deep inside of her, a louder moan would tear itself free from her throat, “Fuck! Kara!”

The Kryptonian appeared to take the human’s moans as a challenge, dropping her grip on Lena’s leg, she grasped either cheek of Lena’s ass and pressed  the Luthor’s legs together, each thrust making the loud clashing of skin louder and louder. 

Her hands spread the cheeks apart, hips still flawlessly fucking her cock into Lena’s pussy. Her long right index finger teased around the puckered asshole waiting for her attention. Lena twisted her head back as best as she could to see her lover circling around the tight ring, “ _ Yessss _ , Kara.”

The blonde slowly pushes her finger past the tight ring, fucking her finger into Lena’s tight asshole as she gives a far more brutal thrust with her cock. Every muscle on the Kryptonian’s form is tense, posed and ready as the burning feeling in her balls spread upwards to her stomach, egging her closer and closer to her climax. 

“Yes, yes, yes. Fill my pussy, Kara!” Spit flies from Lena’s mouth, her toes curling into the rug below them as her own climax comes closer and closer, turned on at the thought of watching the Kryptonian cum drip slowly from her abused hole, “Breed me!”

“Take! It!” Kara groans. 

It’s the undoing for them both. With a final thrust, Kara’s cock rams into her cervix, causing the wet band of heat in Lena’s stomach to break, drenching Kara’s cock in her own cum. At the same time, Kara’s balls twitch from below her, an animistic growl coming from her chest as the first spurts of cum flies into Lena’s womb. 

As Lena’s body spasms below her, the Kryptonian’s strong grip keeps them steady, her legs shaking from the force of her climax as her cum pumps Lena full of her fertile cum, to the point that it threatened to drip to the rug below them. 

Kara keeps her cock filled to the brim inside of Lena, acting as a near plug to keep droplets of cum from spilling out. Her body finally relaxes from behind Lena, nuzzling her nose over the side of her red and sweaty neck, placing delicate kisses there, “Can’t waste a drop.”

Lena snorts dryly, but she is unable to move away, pushing her back into Kara’s front as either tried to catch their breath. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Space AU
> 
> The newly made Human Ambassador Lena Luthor gets a very warm welcomed to Krypton within her first month by Captain Kara Zor-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fetish is extremely unnecessary world building for smut. 
> 
> This isn't connected to the other chapters in this work but as I mentioned, I wanted to dabble in a few other AU's. Each one will be labelled in the summary. It shouldn't be hard to figure out which one is which.

Lena found her mind wandering. Mind unable to focus on the holotabelt that rested in her hands. Already her Brother sending her directives before she even made landfall on what was to be her new home for the foreseeable future. 

There was some freedom to be found in it, Lena knew. Away from Earth and it’s systems, Lex’s reach became that far much more strained. A taste of what she had on Coypra doing her research paper. 

She gave up on trying to focus on the still unopened emails and instead to the bright streaming colors that surrounded the ship as it flew through slipspace. Lena retreat away from the small desk and to her messy bed, finding herself drawn to the warm covers with her eyes still watching the light show. 

Lena knew quite well how lucky she was. The Golden Spire was the envy of the entire Galaxy. Not even the splendors of Earth nor the white sands of Coypra could compare to what many thought as the center of the Milky Way. I

t stood as the central of Kryptonian Republic. Which spanned four Star Systems and acting as one of the three superpowers the others being their estranged cousins, the Damaxite Empire and the United Earth and Colonies Federation. 

With countless of minor powers that barely controlled a Star System or the hundreds of Planet-States. 

The light show came to an end as the ship pulled itself from slipspace. With a grey blanket curled around her, Lena lifted up from the bed and approached back to the window, finding herself drawn to her first sight of Krypton. 

The black and grey Human Class-A battle frigate stood in contrast to the Kryptonian warships that flew on silently through the stillness of space. The Kryptonian ships were sleek, powered by the Kryptonian mastery of plasma. Shielded in dark blue plating and plasma shielding. 

Lena found herself with her nose pressed to the glass of her private bedroom, watching as the  _ UECF _ Dublin came closer to the Krypton planet defense grid that guarded the planet in a tight ring of battle stations. 

Even the battle stations looked built of the same material of the Kryptonian ships. Massive plasma cannons standing ready to launch the bombardments of weaponized ionized gas into invading ships. 

Lena almost wanted to see the weapons in action, Kryptonian plasma weapons still haven’t been reversed engineered by Earth. Even the Family company, L-Corp, hadn’t the faintest idea of how it worked. 

The light of Rao bounced off the sleekness of the ships and stations, the crimson light looking so very foreign compared to the yellow sun from the Sol system. 

Before that thought could progress further and spark the well spoken Luthor anger, the sliding door to Lena’s bedroom opened with the appearance of her personal assistant entering the room, “Madam Ambassador…”

Jess arched a dark brow up at the sight of the once powerful CEO of L-Corp standing with a blanket covering most of her form with her nose pressed to the window a she stared out at the approaching planet. 

Lena twisted and turned as she heard the door opening, staring blankly at her assistant until she realized how she must looked. She dropped the blanket and tried to smooth her hands down over the pj’s, clearing her throat, “Mhm, yes Jess?”

Jess snorted loudly and crossed the room, going to stand side by side Lena as the ship broke through the atmosphere of the planet, “It won't be that bad.”

“You sure have a way of reassuring me, Jess.” Lena commented dryly.

* * *

 

The Golden Spire was far more impressive than what the pictures had shown. Even as a human with no connection to Krypton nor it’s history, Lena could  _ feel  _ the history attached to it. Able to feel so old but still so far in the future. 

Lena’s black heels echoed over the marble steps that lead into the center main room of the Spire. With Jess flanked to her left in a freshly pressed skirt and blouse, the Ambassador herself had gone with a more flattering outfit. 

A tight purple and black dress with a matching half cloak that flew from her right shoulder. Though the cloak itself did nothing to hide the ample cleavage put on display by the low cut, nor the long pale leg that danced in and out of view from the slit of the dress. She walked with a calm and sure confidence in each on of her steps, eyeing the Kryptonian escort that were to bring them to the Republic’s Consul’s office.

“Remember, the El’s are like royalty.” Jess mumbled from her side as the group finally came to a stop in front of a set of double oak doors. 

“I’m aware, Jess.” Lena hissed back. 

“They’ve held the title of Consul for centur…” Jess was cut off from finishing when two of the guards stepped forward to push open either of the doors, respectfully bowing their heads to allow the Human delegation entrance. 

The room was what Lena expected out of a Family that had ruled the planet as near Kings and Queens for well over 650 years. The centerpiece being the large sturdy desk in the middle of the room, made of the smooth blue metal that the Kryptonians used for a wide range of objects. 

The Consul sitting behind the desk didn’t make much of a note to Lena. Jor El looked to remind Lena much of her father, Lionel. The career practiced smile, the same hawkish look they tried to hide as they studied someone new. The only difference was the pure grey hair and the Kryptonian style robes that bore the sigil of House El on it’s chest. 

There were two others standing on either side of the desk, a male and a female. Both far younger than the Consul himself. In contrast to the robes Jor wore, the two wore the traditional Kryptonian styled armor. Colored in dark navy with hues of crimson, it looked nothing more than ballistic weave but Lena suspected it was something far more protective. 

The man was handsome in his own right. A near copper complexion, blue eyes and black hair made him look like many of the higher society of the Kryptonian Republic. He gave her a short polite smile but it was the woman that made Lena’s sweeping green eyes stop still. 

Lena found her eyes  _ wandering _ up and down over the female. The armor hugged over the woman’s form like a second skin with a crimson cloak flying from her shoulders. Short styled blonde hair looked freshly tousled, bringing out the strong features of her face. 

Dark blue eyes catch Lena’s intense green stare, the start of a smirk appearing on the corners of the Kryptonian’s lips, with her own blue eyes daring to dip down over the dress the Ambassador wore. 

A noticeable heat took root in the pit of Lena’s stomach at those blue wandering eyes, going back to met Lena’s green ones, though now a shade far darker. 

“Welcome, Ambassador Luthor, to Krypton.” Jor’s voice broke the quiet staring, his hands clasping together as the Consul stood from behind the desk. 

A well practiced smile came to the Ambassador’s features, facing the older man now, “Thank you, Consul. I have had nothing but warm welcomes since my ship landed.”

“I do hope so, Ambassador. This is Krypton, not some backwater system!,” Jor joked with a short chuckle, waving his hand at Lena, “Please, allow me to introduce my family members. My son, Kal El. And heir to the House of El.” 

Kal gave another polite smile, though making an apparent glance over his father’s shoulder to the blonde woman, “Krypton is welcomed to have you, Madam Ambassador.”

Jor then turned his hand to the woman, “My niece, Kara Zor-El. Captain of the Consul Guard.”

Blue and green eyes meet again this time. The caped Kryptonian gives a respectful dip of her head, a low and silky voice coming forth, “Madam Luthor, I hope you will find Krypton to your liking and that bonds between our two people can grow.”

Lena finds herself smiling at the blonde guard Captain, eyes doing a purposeful once over of the alien’s form, “Likewise, Lady Zor-El.”

“Please, just Kara.” Two rows of pearly white teeth peek out when the blue eyed warrior grins at the Luthor. 

Jor’s hand curls around Kara’s broad shoulder and pats it, “Kara has offered to be your point of contact as you and your office settles in on the planet. Just as I believe Lord Secretary James Olsen is doing the same to my Ambassador to Earth.” 

“I would appreciate the assistance. While the Spire is truly breathtaking, I am afraid I’ll be easily lost.” Lena twists her face away from Kara finally to speak to the Consul.

“Of course, have you eaten yet? I have taken the liberty to have a dinner with a few others that you’ll be dealing with here.” Jor brushed past Kara and motioned for Lena to follow him. 

“I’m starving, actually.”

* * *

 

Lena had a feeling that the seating placement had been purposeful. She is seated in a place of honor to the left of Jor who sat at the head of the table. Across from her was Kal, though far more  _ interesting _ was Kara sitting directly to the side of her. 

The Luthor notices what appears to be a nervous twitch of the blonde Kryptonian. The long thick fingers on her right hand drums in a random pattern over the worn wood, a glass filled to the brim with red wine in her other hand. 

Lena tries to focus on the flow of conversation that bounces back and forth over the table, but Kara’s mere presence next to her takes too much of her own attention to focus on the conversation. 

“Damaxite’s claim to Ustrilia is…” One of the dinner guests started up but was swiftly silenced when Jor slammed his hand down onto the table.

“It is rightfully Kryptonian! If only the damned Council could come to an agreement on the subject.” Jor finished with a swift harsh sip of his wine glass. Lena doesn’t miss the way how his eyes glance in the direction of Lena. 

The Ambassador nearly drops out of her skin when Kara leans over to speak lowly into her ear, “My Uncle is always the showman.”

The table talks on leaving the two women seated next to each other to speak in low voices. Lena glances into Kara direction, a dark brow raising up, “I had expected as such.”

A low chuckle was Kara’s low reply, nudging her shoulder closer to Lena. The Luthor tries to tucks one leg over the other, making the slit in her dress ride up. Lena swirls her wine glass underneath her lips before taking a short sip of the red wine. 

Kara’s eyes dip down at Lena’s movement, causing her blue eyes to drag over the newly showed skin. Causing the Kryptonian to take a stiff swig of her wine glass to chase away some lingering thoughts. 

“Should I be worried about a grand Kryptonian plot then?” Lena teased in a low tone, glancing up and over to Kara. She licked her ruby lips, suddenly feeling them going dry. She wouldn’t mind if her and Kara had some….alone time with each other. The Kryptonian was attractive and if Lena knew right, Kara looked far interested in her. 

There was another hint of those white teeth when the corners of Kara’s lips curl into a grin, “Oh, naturally. Though I’m sure I can think of a way of making it beneficial for you.”

Lena couldn’t help the small giggle that rolled off her lips at the dryness lingering in Kara’s tone. Lifting her wine glass up to take a sip from the sweet Kryptonian Red, “Am I safe in your hands then?”

Kara glanced over Lena again, “I can sense that quick wit of yours has gotten you in trouble more than once.”

“Us Luthors are always trouble.” Lena says lowly, with far too much emphasis and the smirk far too large. 

Lena enjoys the faintness of blushes that appears on the side of Kara’s neck. The Kryptonian taking another harsh sup of her wine glass before leaning closer as if she was going to whisper something into Lena’s ear. 

“Madam Ambassador, what are your thoughts on the subject?” Jor’s voice stops Kara short. Causing both their heads to snap in the direction of the Consul. 

“Oh, yes. Mhm,” Lena pauses, clearing her throat, a sudden burst of cold air hitting the flushness of her cheeks, “The situation is far more complex than black and white. While the Republic’s claim is indeed valid, the Daxamites have the same claim. In such an off rimworld, a deal needs to be found to avoid a needless war.”

Lena notices that the smile is forced on Jor’s face when he answers, “Spoken like a true Ambassador.”

* * *

 

Lena found Krypton far more enjoyable than she first thought she would. The weather was usually always pleasant and her staff seemed to finally had settled in the office space within the Spire along the other embassies of dozens of different planets. 

With a holotabelt held in her right hand, Lena green eyes were shielded by a pair of large black frame glasses, half reading the emails as she found herself wandering the halls on a lazy afternoon. The sound of her heels drowning out everything else in the hallway. Her green eyes turned out to the passing windows, to where the rest of the city laid, surrounding the Golden Spire. 

The hallway lead onward to the guard barracks of the Spire. A collection of soldiers whose purpose was to protect the Consul, his Family and the Spire grounds. Though from what Lena understood that was only the basics of what they actually did. 

Lena found herself drawn outside to the barracks sparring ring. A large square ring with an upper level made for viewing. The Ambassador did find it interesting that for such a peace loving people, they hosted one of the most well armed fighting forces in the Galaxy. 

The Luthor’s lips twisted when she saw who lingered on the edges of the ring, the reason of her wandering nightly  _ thoughts _ . Kara Zor-El circled around the ring with her hands tucked behind her back, the tight form fitting compression shirt and leggings doing nothing to hide the muscular body that laid hidden beneath. 

Kara glances up from underneath the blistering Krypton sun to the shaded patio that wrapped around the ring. A short pleased sound coming from her chest at the sight of Lena Luthor leaning against the railing of the patio. The first few buttons of the crimson blouse opened to show a tasteful amount of skin around the top of her bust. 

Lena lifts her hand up and wiggles her fingers in the direction of Kara. Kara returned the wave with one of her own, her face fully fixed on the Human Ambassador. 

“Your adoring fan?” A familiar voice rose up from her left, causing Kara to break the lingering eye contact with Lena and glance in the direction of the voice. 

Sam wiggled her dark brows once Kara’s flushed face had snapped to the other Kryptonian, “No. The Human Ambassador.”

“I know who she is. Kal says you two can’t keep your eyes off each other.”

It only made Kara’s cheek flush more, shaking her head, “No. Of course not. Kal is being over dramatic as always. Lois’s affect on him.”

“Maybe you want a nice human wife for yourself. No shame in admitting it.” Sam teases, throwing her arm around the Captain’s shoulders. 

Kara’s eyes arch back up to where Lena still stands. Catching those dancing green eyes from underneath the frames of her large black framed glasses. Kara curls her right hand into a fist, squeezing it tightly as a flash of desire shoots up at the smirk that seems permanently plastered on Lena’s lips.

Sam glances away from Kara and to the human watching over the ring, her head turned away to watch another sparring pair on the other side of the ring, “I mean, if you don’t want to try, I’ll happily…”

The Captain twists and turns, taking a step closer into Sam’s personal space, “No. She’s…”

Sam snorts dryly at Kara’s sudden step forward, “Already claiming her? You’re barely spoken to her.”

“I...I..You’re twisting my words.” Kara hisses, snapping her head away from Sam and her shit eating grin. 

Kara’s face looked back up to Lena. The Ambassador was still watching the other fight, leaving her body turnt, allowing the Kryptonian’s eyes to wander up and down over the Luthor’s side profile. 

“She’s just waiting for you to impress her. Come on, let’s have a spar,” Sam grins, pushing herself off the railing that surrounds the ring and to the weapon rack, “I’ll even let you win.”

Lena found her attention going back to Kara and the other Kryptonian as they took the center sparring ring. Dressed now in the same armor that Lena had first met Kara in, either wielding a purple plasma sword in their hands. 

She hooked her bottom lip between her pearly white teeth when Kara’s head turned up for the briefest moments to snap a glance at Lena. Sending the Kryptonian another little wave with the wiggle of her fingers, a spread of pleasure coming at the blush on Kara’s tanned cheeks. 

Lena was sure talk had already reached back to Lex and Lillian about her growing  _ friendship  _ with Kara Zor-El. She was sure it was done in part by Jor, though Lena found herself not caring much of the gossip when Kara did spark a certain  _ need  _ in her. 

A wet, sticky need. It had been  _ months  _ since she last took anyone up on a one nightstand and the stress following the return of her Brother had left her little time to enjoy any private time behind her closed bedroom door. 

Kara rolled her shoulders as she stood oppose to Sam, circling around the ring like a lioness before attacking their prey. She tossed her sword hand from hand, allowing a thin mist to fill the air from the sudden movements of the plasma sword. 

The Captain suddenly pushes off with her back leg, sending a short stab towards Sam’s centermass. The two Kryptonians become locked in a duel of strength that sends Sam stumbling backwards when Kara overpowers here with brutal strength. 

Lena gives a hum at the sight of Kara’s flexed arms in the tight compression shirt, breathing hard as she advanced on Sam again. The two plasma swords meeting in the air as Kara used her like a hammer, bringing it up and down over and over again into Sam’s defense. 

Kara could  _ smell  _ Lena’s lust in the air, reaching her even from this distance, filling Kara’s stomach with the need to see to Lena on her knees below her with her cock shoved down her throat. Covering those  _ stupid  _ glasses with her cum. 

Unfortunately for Sam, it mean that she was the target of the repressed lust turned into anger, unable to match Kara’s brute strength as the Captain kept on hammering onto her, sending Sam back stepping until Kara is able to send the hilt of the blade shattering out of Sam’s hand. 

“Yield!” Sam yelled, causing Kara to take a step backwards and lean down to offer Sam the fallen plasma sword.

As Sam went to lick her wounds, Kara returned the hilt to the it’s resting place on the edge of the ring, stopped short by Lena’s voice, “That was quite the sight. I wasn’t aware the Kryptonians put such an emphasis on marshal skill.”

The two stand barely a foot apart, with Kara still breathing hard from her duel, made worse now by Lena’s closeness. And with Lena looking like a fox with her red hair, green eyes dancing up and down Kara’s hard body from underneath her glasses. 

“No reason to make such advanced weapons if we don;t know how to use them.” Kara settles on, trying to swallow down the huskiness in her voice, but still comes out far too low and deep. 

It doesn’t help that they’re standing so close and every single set of eyes in the sparring ring was staring at the two. Lena smiles again, eyes settling back on Kara’s face, “Do you mind showing me back to my rooms, I was in a daze when I came here.”

“Of course. Follow me.” Kara tries to match the smile, but her eyes dip down over the exposed bust with the top of the blouse being unbuttoned, the sudden urge to see her cock resting over them as some resting point flashed through the full front of Kara’s head. 

That night in the darkness of their rooms on the other side of the Spire, Kara buried her face into her pillow trying to chase away the thoughts of Lena while the Luthor buried three fingers into her pussy and pictured it was Kara instead. 

* * *

The ballrooms was as grand as the rest of the Golden Spire. Redone dozens of times throughout the centuries of rule seated in the towering building, it could seat 300 easily with enough space for a hundred more if necessary.

Kara never liked these events. The room filled to capacity with fake dazzling smiles and the smell of fine wine. Where the high of the Republic rubbed elbows with the other Pureblood Families in some attempt to relive the glory of their early history. 

Blue eyes scanned over the ballroom, noting Kal and Jor surrounded by a group of other notable members of the Republic Senate. There were far too many faces she didn’t know, more than a few of those  _ dazzling  _ smiles shot in her direction in some hope that the tall standing Captain would look in their direction. 

Kara looked every bit of the House of El she was indeed to be. The dress uniform was colored in a dark navy, with a crimson stripe running down either pant leg. Black boots reached to the bottom point of her knees with her slacks dressed into them. The hilt of a plasma sword dangled from her hip. 

Her short blonde hair was freshly trimmed on the sides though her bangs still refused to work with her and dropped down over her forehead as if it was fully intended. 

Kara’s eyes flashed back to the entrance with her mouth suddenly going dry. Her hand reached down to the hilt of the weapon and squeezed it tightly at the sight of Lena Luthor finally making her late appearance to the event. 

Blue eyes danced over the Ambassador’s dress. Form fitting, strapless over her shoulders and a long slit that ran up her right leg that made each step attract attention to her. Kara’s stomach clenches when Lena’s green eyes met hers from over the space of the ballroom, a grin curling on her lips. 

A familiar flash of desire took rest in the pit of Kara’s stomach when Lena made her way to her, offering a few waves and smiles to others in the ballroom though her attention still firmly fixed on the Captain.

“You clean up nicely, Kara.” Lena teases dryly, coming to stop in front of the Kryptonian. Reaching over to a wandering waiter to take a glass of champagne from the carrier silver platter. 

Kara clears her throat far too loudly, forcing herself to look away from Lena’s taunting green eyes, accented by the black framed glasses she seemed to wear only when Kara was present, “As do you, Madam Ambassador.”

Lena dark brow raises from over the rim of her glasses, “Are you alright, Captain? You seem a bit...tense in the shoulders.”

Kara licks her lips at the purpose look that dances through Lena’s eyes. Kara glances away from Lena and notes that there’s a number of the tight groups making glances in their direction, not helping the rumors that were already stirring about the two.

“There events are always dull.” Kara finally decides on, thankful that she’s able to get anything out with how Lena was looking at her. 

“I’m sure I can think of a way to make it exciting for the both of us.” Lena says with the grin coming back, glancing over her shoulder. Seeing that Jor was sending far more than a few glances in the direction of his niece. 

“What was it, ‘Us Luthors are always trouble?’” Kara teases easily, eyes wandering down over Lena’s body as she turned her head. 

Lena’s head turns back to Kara, taking a half step forward to come into Kara’s personal bubble. The faint smell of vanilla filled Kara’s nose, coming from the warm body that was suddenly being pressed to hers. 

A small delicate hand reached up and pressed itself to the center of Kara’s chest, leaning up to whisper in Kara’s ear, “And what do you do with girls that get in trouble?”

“People will talk.” Kara whispers back, having to keep her hands tightly at her sides to refuse the urge to wrap them around Lena’s hips. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Lena whispers again, fingers playing at the gold buttons on Kara’s dress coat. White teeth peeking out to softly bite down into her own bottom lip, green eyes staring up into Kara’s swiftly darkening blue eyes. 

“Don’t you want it, Kara? Since the first moment we laid eyes on each other? I would’ve let you fucked me that night at dinner. Or any night when I fucked myself thinking of you. It would feel so  _ good _ .” Lena whispered on. 

Something breaks in the pit of Kara’s stomach, a seal being broken. Sending a fury of red hot desire and want shooting through her bloodstream. A feeling that she had tried so hard to keep down since laying her eyes on Lena. 

Kara growls into Lena’s ear that sends a flood of wet heat to her stomach. Finding herself being turned around and with Kara’s hand on the small of her back leading them out of the ballroom with rushed and heavy steps. 

As soon as they’re out of the ballroom and tucked into one of the hallways, Lena finds herself turned around with her back pressed to the nearest walls. Kara’s lips finding hers in a messy and heated kiss. With teeth and lips clashing with a pent up desire coming free. 

They soon find a comfortable rhythm, with Kara’s hands curling around Lena’s hips and pressing their bodies together. Lena moans into Kara’s mouth, breaking their lips apart to let it free as she feels herself pressed to Kara’s hard and muscular body, “Kara, my bed...”

Lena’s head rolls back when Kara’s mouth moves lower. Using the tip of her tongue to lick along the inside of her neck hollow then leaving hot rushed kisses to the sensitive spots that seemed to litter the Luthor’s neck, “My room is closer.”  

Knowing they couldn’t do this in public, Kara tears herself from Lena’s wanton moans and grabs her hand, all but dragging her down the hallway.

* * *

 

Lena finds herself being pressed to the door of Kara’s room once they’re finally tucked inside. Lips moving together as heated as they were in the hallway seconds ago. Her hands grasp at the dress uniform covering Kara’s body, wanting to feel the warm body pressed to her. 

The tips of Kara’s finger ghost up the slit in Lena’s dress. Leaving goosebumps over the showed pale skin, Lena arch her leg out more to give Kara more to touch. Kara responds with another rumbling from her chest that sounds like a groan, pressing their bodies together. 

Lena’s body feels on fire, every simple touch of Kara’s hand striking a chord within her that she had never felt before, a thirst that was perfectly made for Kara. The Kryptonian’s hand ghosted upwards, bushing up the dress slit around Lena’s hip. Breaking their liplock to press another kiss to the side of her neck, “I fuck filthy bad girls.” 

Lena purrs into Kara’s ear at the Kryptonian’s low growl, rocking her hips into Kara’s slowly hardening cock, “I’m a filthy girl.”

The dirty whisper sends a shiver of pleasure down to her cock, hardening it to its full length within seconds. Kara grinds her ups into Lena’s crotch, allowing her to feel the cock pressed tightly against her slacks. 

Kara moves her head back away from Lena’s wanting mouth, her hands reaching up to pull down the front of her dress to allow the woman’s near buxom breasts be freed to the cold air of the bedroom. Lena isn’t offered a moment to enjoy the look in Kara’s eyes before the Kryptonian’s mouth sucked in one of the perked pink nipples into her warm mouth.

The woman’s reddish brown head drops back into the door with a low thud. Her arms curling around Kara’s neck and playing with the back strands of her hair as the Kryptonian’s mouth rolls the nipple with her tongue, causing another moan to come free from Lena. 

“Fuck, Kara.” Lena whispers when Kara finally disconnects her mouth from Lena’s breast, surprised suddenly when Lena’s hands came to Kara’s chest and started pushing Kara back towards the direction of the bed. 

Her cock felt painful within the tight contents of her slacks, made only worse by how Lena’s green eyes had darkened, her flushed cheeks looking delightful with the black glasses. She was so lost in the look in Lena’s eyes, that Kara gives a yelp of surprise when the back of her knees hit the edge of her bed and she falls to the edge. 

Lena runs her hands down the sides of Kara’s neck, stepping inside of her lover’s stretched out legs. Pressing a kiss to her lips, her fingers undid the buttons of her coat, allowing it to hang loosely from her shoulders before being pushed off and thrown to the side. 

The compression white undershirt and tight black sports bra followed, leaving the top half of the Kryptonian bare to Lena’s greedy hands and mouth. The tip of Lena’s right index finger trailed down over the center of Kara’s chest and down to the harden abs that stood out as if they were carved like marble. 

Kara rests her hands onto her knees and lets Lena move downwards until she is sitting on her knees inbetween Kara’s legs, mouth kissing and tracing the hardlines of her muscles, eyes fixed on the sight of Kara breathing hard above her. Kara flexes her arms when Lena’s hands rub the inside of her thighs, forcing a moan from Lena at the sight of the flexed muscles. 

“Of course you like it.” Kara says with her voice thick with huskiness. Her body goes tight, flexing herself for a few long moments to allow Lena’s hands to feel the proding muscles before relaxing. 

Lena’s eyes go fixed to the thick outline of Kara’s cock that looks as if it was going to burst through the material of her tight slacks. A crude wet heat making her pussy drip into her black thong. Even the outline looked as if it was going to dwarf her with the girthy towering meat. 

Kara’s right hand weaves through Lena’s straightened hair, grasping her strong hair there as she rolls her hips closer, “You look thirsty,  _ Madam Ambassador _ .” 

Lena doesn’t answer, the look in her eyes speaking loud enough for Kara. With the help of Lena, her boots are torn off and her slacks soon join the other on the clothes on the ground, leaving Kara only in her tight underwear. 

The Luthor’s hands wrap around the still clothed cock with her mouth descending down to wrap around the thick cockhead that throbs through Kara’s underwear. Kara tightens her grip in Lena’s hair, having to resist the urge to force down her underwear and shove her cock down Lena’s throat, but instead finds herself fixed on each one of Lena’s purposeful actions. 

“You’re  _ massive,  _ Kara.” Lena whispers, with her hands reaching up to slowly pull down Kara’s underwear, her mouth licking up over the edge of the Kryptonian’s cock then going to the skin near the tanned lower stomach.

A tiny pick tongue licked over the flesh that makes Kara’s lower ‘v’ of her abs. Kissing the shortly trimmed blonde pubic mound that stood right above the thick root of her cock, the rest still held back by the tight compression underwear. 

Lena’s tongue licks at the thick vein that starts at the base of Kara’s cock, slowly pulling down the underwear more with her mouth moving down over the cock as more was showed to the cold air of the room. 

Lena’s mouth reaches the head of the cock, with her plump lips curling around the head and sucks it softly into her mouth, allowing the rest of Kara’s cock to throb at the warm pleasure. A large spurt of precum shot forward and wet Lena’s mouth, the taste making Lena moan around Kara’s cock. 

The Ambassador's hands run up and down Kara’s legs, staring up at Kara with the Kryptonian’s cock head still resting in her mouth. Lena is offered the full view of Kara’s naked body, each line of hard muscle popping out above her.

Lena drops Kara’s cock from her mouth, allowing it to hang in between the Kryptonian’s legs, leaning forward to press a delicate kiss to the flesh, allowed now to look at Kara fully in her glory. 

Her pussy pulses for attention at the sight of Kara’s cock. Allowed to see the entire massive length for the first time. Tanned flesh like the rest of her body, as thick as Lena’s own wrist, with two veins flowing around from the base. It hung easily a foot out from her body with two large hairless balls hung from below Kara’s cock, looking far too heavy. 

A droplet of precum drips from Kara’s cock, with Lena’s mouth suddenly moving forward, her tongue reaching out to lick up the white fluid before it fell to the ground. Swirling it in her mouth and swallowing it before opening her mouth wide to show Kara. 

“You want my cum, eh? Such a filthy girl.” Kara mumbled lowly. Her own train of thought stopping at the sight of Lena Luthor sitting on her knees looking hungry for her cum. 

Lena arched her chest upwards, her soft right hand curling around the base of Kara’s cock and placing the meaty girth between her breasts, “I want you to cover me in it.”

The Luthor smirks at how Kara’s nostrils flare, enjoying how she’s able to pry away at the restraint Kara seems to be holding onto. She slaps away Lena’s hand on her cock, allowing the Luthor to wrap her arms around the underside of her chest to wrap her breasts tightly around the Kryptonian’s cock. Opening her mouth to spit down as Kara started thrusting into the crudely made hole. 

Kara’s arms tense when she starts shallowly thrusting her hips upwards, spearing her cock through the tightly packed breasts with her cockhead hitting the bottom side of Lena’s chin. She watches Lena lean back and angle her chin down, her mouth wide open to allow the cockhead to smash into her mouth. 

The Kryptonian thrusts up into Lena’s wanton mouth, rolling her head back with a low moan, “You look perfect with my cock in your mouth, Lena.”

Lena’s mouth sucks in a few more inches of Kara’s cock, her plump lips spread deliciously over the tanned girth. Kara’s legs shake from underneath her, eyes fixed on Lena’s face, the human refusing to look anywhere else besides Kara. 

Kara rolls her head back and finds a comfortable pace to rock her hips forward, both hands reaching down to the sides of the Luthor’s head to keep her steady and to keep the Luthor’s glasses from falling off. 

When’s Kara’s head angles back down to meet Lena’s eyes, the human shudders. The Kryptonina’s eyes looked clouded with lust, her cheeks and the rest of her face red. Lena can feel Kara’s grip flexing around on her head, becoming tighter like the rest of the Captain’s body. 

The pace shifts as the lust brews within Kara’s balls, burning to bust free from what felt like months of never touching herself while in reality it was far from the truth. The aspects of her pure Kryptonian blood boiled to a bursting point, overtaken by the need to have Lena. 

More inches thrust themselves into Lena’s mouth, causing the Luthor to suck harsher to let Kara knows she  _ enjoys  _ the Kryptonian’s cock drooling precum down her throat. Spit and precum alike fly from the corners of Lena’s mouth, making the titjob even more messy as Lena’s chest becomes covered in a thin layer of the precum and spit mixture now added with a thin layer of sweat. 

Kara stares down at what she’s made Lena into. Her arms tensing with a shot of pleasure when Lena’s tongue quickly licks across the cumslit, making more to leak with a wild spurt. The blonde’s chest heaves up and down, feeling as if she can’t catch her breath with how Lena is sucking on her cock. Slurping it in and out of her mouth as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

“You fucking love this, don’t you?,” Kara’s voice is raspy, strained with pleasure as her toes curl into the rug below her, hips still thrusting in and out of her mouth, “Is this how you do your job, Ambassador? Get on your knee and suck their cock like a filthy whore?”

Lena moans loudly below Kara, sending a vibration around Kara’s cock and shivers up the Kryptonian spine, forcing a growl out from the blonde as she spears her cock through Lena’s breast and mouth. Her balls aching from below her, each moment getting closer and closer to bursting. 

“You like being spoken down to? Do you like it when i tell you how much of a whore you are? That you’re mine prefect little filthy girl?” Kara growls again, hips wild as they spear her cock deeper into Lena’s mouth. 

The Luthor tries so hard to get pressure to her pussy, trying to rub the inside of her thighs together to rub her pussy lips. Cum dripped freely from her pussy and onto the ground below her, being used so rightfully by the Kryptonian making her a mess of pleasure. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” Kara chants above Lena, thrusting becoming more and more wild as her balls became to the bursting point, “Drink my cum!”

The Kryptonian rolls her hips one last time before she can feel that heat bursting in the pit of her stomach, sending the first surges of her cum within Lena’s mouth. The Human tries her best to slurp up whatever cum she can, swallowing it down with a loud moan at the taste of Kara’s cum. 

Kara tears her cock from Lena’s mouth, her right hand stroking her cock as she  _ painted  _ Lena’s chest and face with several long spurts of cum. Lena was hopeless underneath her, as her face, glasses and chest were covered in the inhuman amount of cum that surged forward. 

The Kryptonian’s body finally uncoils, dropping her hand and allowing her cock to hang freely as she looked down at what she’s made Lena into. The human’s tongue peeks out to lick around her lips, eating small amounts of Kara’s cum until she gathers the amount left on the lenses of her glasses onto the tips of her fingers. 

Ensuring Kara is watching her, Lena pops those fingers into her mouth and sucks them as harshly as she was sucking Kara’s cock, moaning freely at the strangely good tasting cum. She licked her lips and reached forward to softly suck Kara’s cock back into her mouth, cleaning it.

Kara strokes Lena’s hair, chuckling softly as her still hard cock is polished by the Ambassador, “Such a messy girl.”

As soon as Lena is done cleaning Kara’s cock, making the cock pop out of her mouth with a loud lewd wet sound, the human is being dragged to her feet and placed onto the edge of the bed. Her dress being pushed up so it was balled around her waist. 

Lena turns her head to look over her shoulder, watching as how Kara had taken a knee in front of Lena’s ass, hooking her long finger over the edge of the ruined black thong and sliding it down over her legs until it joined the floor. 

It was the only moment of rest she was given, until Kara’s hand smacked down harshly on Lena’s bubble ass, making the flesh jiggle and Lena’s body rock at the sudden harshness, moaning freely at the rough handling. 

Lena’s moan made Kara chuckle again, running her tongue over the side of Lena’s ass, “Do you want my cock in you, Lena? You’re so fucking wet for me. Did sucking my cock make you this wet?”

“Fuck, it did. I love your cock.” Lena moaned out, her head still turned over her shoulder to watch as Kara played with her ass. 

Kara’s hand spread Lena’s cheeks open, sending her tongue to lick a wet line downwards until she reached her pussy, slurping up the cum that leaked freely from Lena’s twitching pussy, “Such a pretty pussy. Fuck, look at that.”

Kara’s eyes are fixed on the sight of Lena’s hairless pussy. Perfect plump pink lips covered in a thin layer of her own cum, twitching at the lightest of Kara’s touching, as if getting pleasure just from the Kryptonian looking at it. It rumbled the growing hunger in Kara’s stomach, whatever control she might have over her urges disappearing at the human’s pussy. 

Lena turned her face away and buried it into the bedding when she felt the tips of Kara’s finger glide through her slick folds, too turned on to be embarrassed about how wet she was, leaking down the inside of her thighs and onto Kara’s hand. 

“I bet you’re fucking tight. Those pathetic humans don’t know how to fuck a body like yours,” Kara mumbles out, her voice still heavy with lust, teasing the tip of her finger just into Lena’s pussy, “Answer me, Lena.”

Lena turns her head so she can talk, rolling her hips down on Kara’s finger to get  _ something more _ , “They don’t! Fuck, Kara, pleaseeee.”

Kara groaned when she slipped another finger into Lena’s pussy, trying to ignore the beating of her cock as she stroked and played with Lena’s pussy, “I’m a El. A Pureblood Kryptonian. Why would I fuck your pathetic human pussy?”

The human can’t focus with Kara’s fingers slowly moving in and out of her pussy, far thicker than her own but she still feels empty, longing to be filled to the brim with Kara’s cock, “It would feel so good, Kara. So tight for your majestic cock.”

Kara chuckled again, “Majestic, eh? Is that what you think of me?” 

“Fuck, yes. Your majestic fat cock spreading my pussy so wide that it can only fit your cock.” Lena whispered again until a sharp moan shot up from Kara’s thumb brushing over her swollen clit. 

Ego filled in Kara’s stomach, her cock twitching from in between her legs; to claim Lena. She was an El, she was  _ royalty  _ on Krypton. And she wanted Lena Luthor’s pussy wrapped around her cock whenever either of them pleased to have it. 

Kara smacks Lena’s ass again and tears her fingers away, standing up behind Lena as she uses her impressive strength to flip Lena over, forcing the human on her back and resting her cock over her naval, each thick inch of the foot long cock pulsing to be inside of the human. 

The Kryptonian cum was drying on Lena’s skin but now facing Kara again, she plays with what is left, picking up what she can on the tips of her finger before plunging them into her pussy, fucking herself as Kara watched, “Your cum feels so good inside of me.”

It’s too much for Kara to take, she tears away Lena’s hand and pins it to the side, using her other hand to grasp her cock and angle her head right in front of the human’s pussy lips. Lena moans at the feel of the heavy heat pressed to her too small pussy. The massive cock making the human’s pussy look so small underneath it. 

Lena leans up the smallest bit to have a better look as Kara slowly pressed her head through the tight opening. The Luthor leans back into the bed with a harsh moan escaping from her lips as the far too thick Kryptonian head is shoved into her warm tight pussy. 

Every single inch of Kara’s thick muscles flex as her cock enters Lena’s pussy. Forcing herself to go slow, afraid that she would hurt Lena far too much if she shoved every single inch of her cock inside of her. No matter how appealing that sounded. 

“So, fucking, tight!” Kara growls out, finally forcing her cockhead inside of Lena, surrounding it with the tight human walls that were being torn apart by the Kryptonian’s angry cock. Kara’s hands reach forward to grasp around Lena’s waist, giving herself something to hang onto. 

Blue eyes stare down at where their body connects, watching how her wide cock spreads Lena’s pussy so rightfully to fit her cock like a glove. Getting a thrill of pleasure as she watched Lena shiver with pleasure and moans from below her. 

“So, fucking big. Fuck!” Lena nearly screams into the air of the bedroom, every inch slowly being shoved inside of her, forced to feel how her pussy is ruined for anyone else besides for her Kryptonian lover. Each inch filling her like nothing she had ever experienced before, shoving every square inch of her pussy with such delicious cock. 

Lena wishes it was over, she wishes Kara would shove her cock all the way in but deep down, this slow insertion brings Lena closer and closer to her climax. She’s forced to feel how she’s domainted fully by Kara, how her pussy is fucked by the Goddess standing above her. 

The human purrs into the room when the blunt edge of Kara’s cock rams into her cervix, her entire pussy filled the to the brim by Kryptonian cock, “Soooo….full.” 

Kara moves her hands away from Lena’s hips and lets them hang on the sides of her body, allowing herself to see her cock crammed to the base inside of Lena’s warm and tight pussy. The walls still sucking her in, her head crashing into her cervix. 

The Kryptonian slowly backs her hips out until only her thick head is left inside, before suddenly spearing her hips forward, bashing her cockhead into Lena’s cervix again, far harsher this time with a grin plastered on her lips. 

Lena’s entire body rocks at the voice of the savage thrust, her pussy tightening around Kara;s cock and drenching it in cum as she hits her first climax. Unable to form a sentence with moans spilling free, legs spazzing from the brutal climax. 

Kara’s hands go back to wrap around Lena’s hips, rocking her body back and forth, fucking Lena through her climax as if it didn’t matter. Her back is tense, focusing hard on shoving her cock in and out of Lena’s body, the human’s walls refusing to bulge from around her cock, sucking her dry, “You’re so fucking tight, Lena. I.can’t.have.that.happen.if.you’re.mine!”

Each new word brought another brutal thrust, smashing into Lena’s cervix with purposeful savage moves, fucking the human woman silly below her. 

Lena’s mouth opens wide, her tongue flopping out as she’s fucked like an animal by Kara, “You’re spreading my pussy! You’re spreading my pussy!”

It’s the only thought that’s able to get passed Lena’s lust filled head. How Kara’s cock is filling her so completely, how her walls are being torn apart by the Pureblood Kryptonian intense fuck. Sex musk rolled of their bodies like magic, filling the air with such an intensity that only drove either of them further into their primal lust. 

Kara growls like an animal, her fingers burning into Lena’s hips and leaving red angry marks, “Fucking flithly girl, Lena!”

“Yes! Yes! I am! Fuck my pussy, Kara! Harder!” Spit flies freely from Lena’s mouth, her body rocking from underneath Kara’s hard body as the Kryptonian claims her. 

Kara takes it as a challenge, fucking herself in and out of Lena’s pussy with a great deal of strength, sending her head smashing into Lena’s cervix with each new roll of her hips. Precum leaking in wild spurts and mixing with Lena’s own cum, making the lewd sound of their fucking fill the air. 

It only turns Lena on more, knowing that anyone that walked past Kara’s room to see where the Captain had gone would hear them like this. Hear her screaming Kara’s name as the Kryptonian fucked the human ambassador like a common whore. 

Kara could  _ hear that voice  _ whispering in her ear, telling her to dump her cum into Lena’s womb, to paint the human’s pussy white and make her her’s. It becomes louder and louder in her ear as each thrust brought her closer and closer to her climax. Blue eyes taking in Lena as she was fucked by her, pale skin flushed red and drenched in her now dried cum. 

She could remember the lessons from her childhood, talking about this. No doubt a part of Jor’s master plan but Kara found herself unable to stop, unable to pull away from Lena. Fucking the human into the bed with such strength that Lena was cumming again around her cock. 

Anyone walking outside would hear it, leaving no doubt in anyone’s mind that she had settled her claim on Lena. It was a thought that brought such a feeling of satisfaction that Kara’s sex driven head couldn’t wrap itself around it. 

Feeling her climax approaching, Kara tears her cock from Lena’s pussy and strokes herself. Watching at how Lena rubs her clit furiously with one hand and uses the other to gently stroke Kara’s balls, “Drench me in your cum, Kara. Give me your Kryptonian cum. Let everyone smell you on  _ me _ .”

It’s far too much to take, Kara groans loudly, her balls bursting and sent cum flying over Lena’s freshly fucked body. From her face, to her chest and over her stomach, the Kryptonian drenches the human’s body in surge of thick sweet tasting cum, leaving her covered in the musky smelling mixture. 

Kara keeps stroking herself, watching how Lena’s hands rub the cum into her skin, washing it across her body, playing with it as the Kryptonian finally finished, leaning forward with a loud heave of her chest, breathing hard to find her breath again. 

Her eyes took in what she made Lena into. The blue dress still bunched around Lena’s stomach, now with large white cum stains. Her flushed pale skin is painted in wild spurts of her cum, reaching all the way up to her reddish brown hair. 

Lena wipes the cum free from the lenses of her glasses and sucks it into her mouth, swallowing the mixture before whispering out, “I should be a filthy bad girl around you more often,  _ Captain _ .”

Kara leans over to press her lips to Lena’s lips, her cock coming back to life again, “I think she needs to take a shower.”

“I think she needs help getting out of the bed.” Lena teased back, wrapping her long legs around Kara’s back and her arms behind her neck, allowing Kara to effortlessly pick her up. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An A/B/O AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funnily enough, I had decided I was going to dip my foot into this type of AU as I was writing the last chapter and two people read my mind asking for an A/B/O chapter. So here it is, 9k words of Alpha Kara and Omega Lena. 
> 
> This is my first time in actual A/B/O land and I actually did enjoy writing the theme. So if this chapter does well and there's a desire, I'll most likely make a pure A/B/O fic. I have a few settings and plot ideas in mind, but I'm always open to to suggestions.

The first rays of the rising sun shine through the opened blinds of Lena’s bedroom. Shining down on the still half asleep Luthor, wondering if she as the CEO could take a sick day and hide in her bedroom. 

The second thing she feels is that  _ wet sticky  _ heat that appeared last night and didn’t disappear with a night of rest. Turning her head, she groans into her pillow, already knowing why that wetness will not go away anytime soon. 

Lena’s hands trail down over her body, kicking the white silk sheets off to the side to allow the cold air to nip freely at her naked body. If she had hoped for the cold air to help with keeping that bubbling heat down, it doesn’t. 

A very small part of her head tells her she should’ve really taken her Heat blockers last night to avoid all of this. But now her body feels too hot, too needy for something to fulfill it. Or more importantly for a certain Alpha to fulfill it. 

Her eyes shut softly, the tips of her fingers tracing up and down over her body in rhythm to her heartbeat in a vain attempt to calm down. But with her eyes shutting, her mind was wandering to what that heat wanted.

_ Lena’s green eyes stared down at her blonde haired Alpha. The Kryptonian’s chin rested near the center of Lena’s stomach, her naked tanned body blocked by the thin silk sheets.  Thick rough fingers traced over the soft smooth skin of Lena’s stomach, chuckling at the small whine that rolled from Lena’s lips, “What is it, Baby?”  _

Lena’s right hand dropped down over her navel to run the tips of her fingers through her already dampening folds. Moaning lowly when her index finger flicked across her clit, sending wet heat flooding into her stomach. 

_ “You.” Lena said breathlessly, her greedy hands reaching for the Alpha’s short hair, fisting the length and pulling Kara’s lips to hers, forcing the Omega and Alpha into a heated liplock. A messy clash of teeth and lips with sudden desire flowing through the Luthor’s bloodstream.  Lena broke away when Kara’s right hand palmed Lena’s pussy, rubbing in a rough up and down motion. _

The Luthor’s fingers twerked and played with her redden clit. Kara would play with her body as if she owned it knowing what a trueborn Alpha was like. With her thumb still pressed to her clit, Lena dipped the slender tip of her index finger to her pussy lips, swirling the cum that leaked from there. 

_ “You have a gorgeous pussy.” Kara mumbled, her rushed hot breath sounding far deeper this close to her ear. She grind her palm over Lena’s twitching clit with a rough jerk of her wrist, earning another low moan from Lena’s lips.  _

Lena moaned into the cool air of her bedroom, becoming surrounded by the own scent of her arousal. She slipped her index finger slowly in until her first knuckle, curling it the smallest bit upwards to hit closer to that sensitive spot inside of her. 

_ “Kara.” Lena whispered lightly, watching Kara’s mouth leave a trail of kisses down over her stomach, sliding down over the bed to rest inbetween her legs. Mouth now joining her hand on her pussy. The Alpha’s tongue teased over her clit and downwards, slurping up the cum that leaks from Lena’s pussy.  _

The Luthor’s head falls back into her plush pillows when she slips in a second finger, both being shoved inside of her until the second knuckle, curled to rub right across her g-spot.  __ A shudder runs free from her open lips, eyes still screwed tightly, “ _ Fuck.”  _

_ Lena’s hands fist Kara’s hair harder, grinding her hips down with wanton on the Alpha’s tongue. Kara curls her mouth upwards, placing her hands onto Lena’s hips to keep her still before she wrapped her lips tightly around Lena’s clit, sucking it harshly into her mouth.  _

Lena’s moans fill her bedroom, fingers striking in and out of her, ramming into her g-spot with each rough roll of her wrist. The damp smell of her arousal is far harsher with her heat arriving, already the tell signs of her first climax burning brighter in the pit of her stomach. 

_ Pale long legs wrap tightly over Kara’s back, whines rolling from her lips with each new flick of Kara’s tongue. The Alpha being purposeful in each move of her mouth, slowly dragging the Omega closer and closer to her climax.  _

A third slender finger teases around the tight wet opening, being forced inside the tight Omega with a far harsher moan when Lena shot it forward. Her left hand rubs up over her stomach and roughly palms her right breast, running her palm over the puckered flesh to drag out another moan. 

“Kara. Kara. Kara!” Lena groans into her bedroom, a whine rolling with each thrust of her three fingers. Wishing instead that it Kara’s fingers deep inside of her, building her up for her massive Alpha cock. 

The Omega’s chest heaves faster up and down, her stomach muscles coiling with strain as her harsh fingering brings her closer to her climax. Kara’s cock would  _ ruin her _ , spreading her wide until her fat knot ruined her for anyone else besides the Superhero. 

Lena’s rams her fingers harder, the lewd wet sounds growing louder at the thought of the Alpha rutting into her, cum leaking out of her pussy from the Alpha’s heavy balls. 

The whole of Omega’s body freezes, her back arched up off the bed with her fingers buried in her pussy. Her mouth was gasped open with the first wave of her heat influenced climax rushes over her in several strong waves, drenching her hand in her own cum.

A deep breath rumbles from Lena when she finally gains control of her body again, her back dropping back down into the couch with a heavy sigh. She slips her fingers from her pussy and wipes them over her stomach, a shiver pleasure rushing through her already again. 

It was going to be a very long few days.  

* * *

 

There was something different in the air. Hanging over the CEO’s offices as soon as Lena walked out of the elevator. A certain smell in the air that Lena knew was yet another sign of her heat. 

Her heels echoed as she strolled through the offices, smiling and nodding to the various men and women hard at work, lifting up her coffee cup to sip from it. Jess bounced up from her seat as soon as Lena came into view, opening the twin doors of Lena’s office and followed Lena inside.

“You have a Board meeting at Noon today to go over the quarterly results. I’ve taken the liberty of highlighting the key Departments that saw the largest growth and then the lowest growth.” Jess explained as Lena took her seat behind her desk, the other woman sliding the leather bound folder opened in front of Lena so the CEO could see her day.

“A 45% increase across the entire Company and they’ll still find a way to ruin my friday.” Lena teased lightly, her eyes reading over the folder but her mind seemed to only skim over it. Already knowing the numbers by heart but more importantly by what the this time of the month brought. 

Jess appeared to see the wandering thoughts of the CEO, leaning over the desk a bit closer to speak in a lower voice, “Are you alright, Lena?”

“Mmm, just that time.” Lena leaned back into her chair with a short wave of her hand, knowing that the fellow Omega would understand.

“Deciding to deal with it this time around?” The smallest of a smirk begun to show on the corners of Jess’ lips. 

The bottle of pills in the depth of her purse seemed to call to her. There wasn’t much choice in the matter now when it came to trying to avoid her heat. Even the blockers wouldn’t help that much with her scent already breaking free. 

But instead of reaching for it, Lena shrugged her shoulders, “It’s been a few months since I... _ indulged.”  _

Jess, for whatever reason, turned her head over her shoulder to check that the doors were still shut before she turned back to Lena, “Think about it, you just lead the Company through its best quarter since your Father died. Think of it as celebrating.”

“The lack there of a partner is an issue.”

“I know of a certain blonde I could calllllll” Jess sang, much to Lena’s ire. A faint blush appearing on the Luthor’s pale cheeks. 

“No.”

“She’s a Pureblood.”

“I’m aware.” Lena hissed, knowing quite well just what  _ Kara was _ . Seeing as the Pureblood Alpha had been the subject of her masturbation and wet dreams since she met the reporter. 

“Sam doesn’t shut up about how big Alex…”

“Jess, it’s 8 am in the morning and we’re talk…”

“Listen, Lena, I’m trying to get you laid. And you have the prefect Alpha who literally would jump at the chance if you said something.” Jess spoke over her boss, with such a matter of fact tone in her voice that Lena couldn’t help but to sigh.

“We’re best friends, I don’t want to ruin that by asking her to  _ fuck me _ .” Lena nearly felt as if she was talking to herself with how many times she’s had the same conversation within her head since she’s met the Alpha. 

“Have you seen how she looks at you? Like…” As Jess started again the doors to Lena’s office opened with Sam making her first appearance for the morning. A certain spring in her step matched with a shit eating grin.

“Good morning, Ladies!” The extra excited Sam smiled, dropping her purse into one of the leather seats in front of Lena’s desk and took the other empty one. 

“Jesus Christ, I can smell Alex on you.” Jess mumbled, taking a short step back away from Sam. 

“It’s been a  _ very  _ good morning,” Sam smiled to herself, taking a long sip of her coffee, “Smells like someoneeeeee needs a good morning too.” 

Lena snapped her face down, going back to pretending to be reading the report, “I’m sorry for my unprofessionalism, let me just take…”

Before Lena could move, Jess snapped over the side of the desk and picked up Lena’s purse, taking it out of the reach of the CEO, “Sam, tell her to help herself.”

Lena leaned and tried to snap the purse from Jess but the assistant danced out of reached quickly and back behind the CFO. Sam looked far too amused, arching a brown brow up, “Lena, we’re your best friends and you  _ need  _ to relax this weekend.”

“I am not going to ruin my friendship with Kara and ask her for casual sex!” Lena went to her feet and chased after Jess to get her bag. 

“If you don’t want to, do you mind if I ask? Have you seen her since she’s gotten her haircut? Mmmmm, big fat Pureblood cock...” Jess teased purposefully, watching the tightest frown she’s ever seen come to Lena’s face, lunging for her purse. 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ , Jess!” Lena hissed, nearly tripping over her coffee table. 

“Suddenly territorial now!” 

All the while Sam turned her attention to her phone, fingers flying across her screen as she shot off a text, “Me, you, Kara and Alex are going out to drinks tonight.”

Lena snapped away from Jess who was already backpedaling closer to the door, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, “What.”

“We’re going out for drinks after work, Alex is going to tell Kara,” Sam popped out of her chair and patted Lena’s shoulder, “I recommend stretching before.” 

Laughing, Jess tosses the purse back over to Lena and follows Sam out, leaving Lena to hug the purse tightly to her chest. She was about to be around Kara, in the middle of her heat, with plenty of liquor to drink between the two. 

A shiver rolls down her spine, forcing Lena to swiftly shut her eyes. A familiar wet heat settling comfortably in her stomach at the thought of  _ Kara _ . Already influenced by her heat taking ahold of her. 

Peeking an eye open, Lena tosses the purse to the couch and makes a beeline to her office doors, opening up enough to peek her head out and issue a command to Jess, “I am not to be disturbed.”

“I’ll put my headphones in.” Jess teased, doing a sloppy salute with her fingers.

* * *

 

Kara was breathing hard, her tanned skin flushed red as she grunted into the cold air of the DEO gym. Heaving the bar upwards and resting it back up on the weight set, she wiggled downwards. The Kryptonian sat up again, tightening her arms for a few intense seconds before taking a deep breath and relaxing. 

She undid the silver bracelets on either of her wrists and let them hang from the metal bar. Her rushed heart beats slowed back to a normal breath, her abilities slowly coming back to life now no longer being blocked by the kryptonite bracelets she used for training. 

The Kryptonian turns her head again, to study the silver bracelets, wondering if she should just put them back on in some attempt to block out what was to come. They were no replacement for Rut blockers but  _ anything  _ had to be better than this. 

She could  _ smell  _ each Omega and Beta in the offices. Rao, Kara could smell herself. The heavy Alpha musk filling the tight space of the gym, only making Kara’s beating head worst in all reality. She could feel her cock wanting to beat to life, to race across town and  _ finally _ bury her knot within a very  _ certain  _ Omega. 

It wasn’t like it was her fault that because she had to save the City every night that she  _ forget  _ to refill her prescription and then the DEO’s infirmary was  _ magically _ out of stock of maximum strength rut blockers.

Kara’s head snapped to the entrance of the gym at the sudden appearance of her sister. The redhead looked extra chipper, with her undercut freshly trimmed and a knowing smirk on her lips. It only took one sniff to know just  _ why _ . 

“Wanna guess the first thing I heard this morning when I walked in?” Alex asked with as much sarcasm as she could muster in her voice, going to stand in front of her sister and cross her arms over her chest.  

“Sam saying something funny?” Kara defected the best she could with the worst smile she could muster. 

“You’re terrible at deflecting.”

“It was worth a shot.”

“No, the first thing out of the front desk was that Supergirl had forgotten to the do the very basic chore of taking four little white pills.” Alex crouched down to become eye level wit her sister. 

“I can go get some right now! See, on my way!” Kara tried to bounce up but Alex’s hooded stare made her stayed seated. 

“Too late for that now, isn’t it.”

“I really hate when you use logic, Alex.”

“And I really hate having to deal with your ruts because you’re forgetful.” 

Kara flinched hard at that, having sudden flashbacks to highschool and her freshman year at college, “It’s not that big of a deal, Al..”

“We both know that it’s kinda a big deal.  _ Especially  _ with you being  _ you. _ ”  

“That’s why I’m going to go home and stay locked up until Monday which will hopefully be the end of it.” Kara knew that was being overly kind to herself, every Pureblood’s rut was far longer than that. Which was why she had the prescription to avoid messes like this when she didn’t have a partner. 

“Which will only make it painful.”

“Remember what I said about using logic.”

Alex’s eyes suddenly switched to her smartwatch on her wrist, lifting it closer to her face and using her index finger to scroll over whatever she was reading. A fully blown pleased smirk coming to Alex’s lips. 

“We’re going out with Lena and Sam tonight.” 

“That’s a terrible idea, Alex! I can’t be around Lena when I am in the middle of my  _ rut.  _  I don’t want her to see me like this.” Kara tried to stand but was stopped again by Alex’s brown eyes.

Kara doesn’t want to admit, but the Alpha within her chest rumbles at the thought of being around Lena in the middle of the Rut. Feeling those soft fingers rub along the insides of her thighs, descending to her knees in front of Kara and running those ruby red lips over her beating cock. 

The Luthor would make her knot form just from that mouth, Kara knows it. 

“Why not? It’ll make the sexual tension even more funny to watch.” Alex’s voice snaps Kara’s head back to reality, having to resist the urge to mentally yell at the other half of her head. 

“Are you…” Kara took a long pause, her mouth hanging open for several long seconds until it swiftly closed. 

Alex nudged the smallest bit closer and gently rested on her hands on Kara’s knees, “How long have you talked about asking her out?”

“It’s not a  _ good time _ .” Kara hissed, her head still racing back and forth. The strong Alpha genes roaring to life at the thought of  _ Lena Luthor _ . 

“Think it as taking advantage of the situation you’re in.”

“Weren’t you just yelling at me for not taking my blockers?"

“Sam Arias has a wonderful mind and has changed mine.”

There’s an audible rumbling that comes from the pit of Kara’s chest. Her mind seemingly wandering to something it shouldn’t at work and right in front of her sister. 

Alex snaps her fingers underneath Kara’s nose, “Hey, focus. Go home, take a cold shower and take a nap. First few hours are always the worst.”

“What if National…”

“I’m sure J’onzz can cover. Go on, switch into your suit and fly. No stopping!” Alex finishes in a far softer voice and pats either of her sister’s shoulders.

* * *

 

It’s not until Lena starts to get ready for drinks that she doesn’t know what she’s going to  _ wear _ . Not that it’s the first time she’s gone out with the other three women but if Lena knew Sam, they weren’t going to the local bar just down the street from L-Corp. 

The Omega frowns at every piece of clothing she runs her eyes past, slamming each hanger behind her as she moves down the line. The dozens of silk blouses were far too fancy for a club. A dress would just be too much. 

Lena stops suddenly over a thin black long sleeved v-neck that she knows is on the  _ small side _ . A trademark Luthor smirk begins to pull on the corners of her lips when she picks the hanger up and moves it to the side, suddenly jumping past all her shirts to her wide collection of jeans. 

The half smirk turns into a full fledge one when Lena is finally finished getting ready and does a once over of herself in the front of her bathroom mirror. The near dark red hair is tied up into a high ponytail, Lena not wanting to bother to straighten it and take more time. Her face has the lightest affects of makeup, though most importantly was the fresh coat of crimson lipstick.

The v-neck is, in fact, a size or two too small for the Omega. Ontop of being tucked into her high waist jeans, the shirt is left worn like a second skin. Bringing her already buxom chest even more into attention with how the ‘v’ drops down, giving a eyeful to the tops of her pale breasts. 

Lena twists to the side, eyes wandering down over the tight high waist jeans that Lena only brought because Sam threw them at her. Hugging to her bubble ass that is more accented by the black high heels she wears on her feet. 

The heat within her stomach seems to bubble in the pit of her stomach, as if knowing something Lena didn’t know where the night would lead her. There’s level of crude excitement in it, having been so long since she enjoyed the  _ benefits  _ of her heat. 

How would it respond around a Pureblood Alpha like Kara? That even when she wasn’t in heat every cord seemed to crave the blonde haired Kryptonian. 

There’s a shiver of desire much like that morning, with the first drops of wetness falling into her black thong. How could Kara react to seeing her dressed like this? The Omega within Lena seemed to be fixed on that thought, making Lena checked the time on her phone left charging on her bathroom counter. 

It stops short when her phone buzzes with a text that reminds her that Sam is already on her way to pick her up and she really shouldn’t be caught with three fingers shoved down her pants by her best friend and coworker. 

Taking one last look at herself in the mirror, Lena turns back into her penthouse to get her purse and head to the door.

* * *

 

Kara does feel somewhat better by the time her and Alex walk up to the entrance of the club and bar from the parking lot. She’s forgotten how much she did  _ enjoy _ allowing these moments, allowing that Alpha within her chest rise up for a few days.

She forges the usual casual wear for something a bit more flattering to her bloodline. A thin navy blue v-neck covers her chiseled chest, allowing her thick muscular arms to be shown to the cold air of the night. It’s far easier to remind people of who she actually was when she wasn’t hiding behind her Rut Blockers and loose fitting outfits.

With gel splitting her hair from her razor hardline, Kara can already feel the stares coming from the line outside of the club. She could smell the different scents one by one, eyes scanning as her and Alex came closer to the door. None seemed to attract her interest, each dull in comparison to what usually jumped out to her. 

Halfbloods, Newbloods, Weakbloods. The stench of them all swirled around her as the doors of the club were opened by the bouncer and the two Danvers were allowed entrance. Dull, was the easiest way to describe it. 

_ Lesser _ . As the Pureblood part of her head seemed to whisper to the other half of her head. Not even during the middle of her first Rut in a year that the Alpha would pick someone that didn’t signal to her. 

Of course, naturally, until Alex dragged her into the far corner of the bar to where Sam and Lena had their table. Until the very familiar smell of Lena Luthor started to tickle at her nose, a smell that Kara was comfortable with.

If it wasn’t influenced by her rut. And Lena’s  _ fucking heat.  _

Kara stops in the middle of her step a few feet away from the table, eyes landing on Lena. The Omega’s heat surrounding her like a moth to flame. It was a smell that she knew but yet was still so foreign at the same time. That made her cock twitch within her jeans, the Alpha saying,  _ ‘Ah, yes. There.’  _

Lena’s eyes had gone wide as soon as Kara came into view. It was easy enough to block out the glances, stares and the mix of scents within the club. She was Lena Luthor afterall and she had survived her freshman and sophomore year of college that saw far too many outings like this. 

She always knew that Kara’s musk turned her on a little too much that had to be normal. But never had she actually experienced the Pureblood’s Alpha pheromones in the middle of their rut and Lena’s heat.

It was like adding gasoline to an already raging fire in the pit of Lena’s stomach. The pheromones mixing together with such ferocity that Lena had to take a very long swing of her drink to keep a moan from rolling off her lips just from the sight of Kara. 

Kara’s eyes didn’t make eye contact to start with, regaining her step as they scanned down over what Lena was wearing, forcing blood rushing down to her cock. Everything looked the right amount of tight on Lena, bringing out the curves of the Omega’s body that Kara  _ really _ wanted to see. 

By the time Alex and Kara reach the table, the Omega and Alpha’s eyes do finally meet. Though both their usual bright shades of blue and green looking far darker, far more influenced now by their breeding pheromones mixing together in the air. 

“Y...you look really good, Lena.” Kara is able to get out, her voice sounding far more silky and low than usually. 

Lena’s clit twitches within her damp thong at Kara’s voice. Knowing for sure that it was Kara’s rutting pheromones filling her nose this close now. She’s forced to take another long gulp of her vodka and cranberry to wet her very dry mouth, “I don’t think I’ve said how much I like the comb over.”

It’s a grin that’s not common on Kara’s lips but looks well there when it does appear on the Alpha’s face. She lifts a hand up to palm the downside, “You think so?”

There’s something about seeing Kara Danvers wearing a knowing confident grin that makes her even hotter. Lena smirks over the rim of her glass and purposefully eyes down over Kara’s chest, “Don’t believe me?“

Kara only sends a passing glance to Sam and Alex when the two quickly call out they’re going to get drinks for the table leaving the other Alpha and Omega alone. Kara’s drags her eyes back to Lena’s, not being able to help herself from glancing back down over the skin the v-neck shows, “I’m sure you can think of a way to make me believe it.”

Lena learnt a long time ago that there was far too much Kara doesn’t let on to people. Even after learning Kara was Supergirl something still didn’t feel  _ whole _ . As if even that was another act to hide behind. Though now seeing the Alpha Kara kept hidden within her, Lena suddenly has the whole picture. 

“My my; you get a haircut and now you’re suddenly Miss Danvers Pureblood Alpha.” Lena teases, leaning her elbows onto the table, forcing herself that smallest bit closer to Kara.

The smallest of rumbles came from the pit of Kara’s chest, making Lena’s cheeks begin to show a faint red blush at the sound. Kara leans over too, forcing that sweet freshly showered musky smell closer to her nose, sending a flood of pleasure into her thong, “ _ Lady  _ Zor-El, Pureblood Alpha.”

Lena suddenly feels very small underneath Karas midnight blue eyes. Those rutting and heat pheromones making this conversation far too dangerous to be having in such an open place. One wrong word and Lena was sure the resistance was going to break. 

Lena wants to say  _ something _ . To tell Kara how badly she’s wanted this for ages, that it’s just not the pheromones making her  _ feel _ this burning lust. Instead, her mouth is far too dry and she keeps her eyes on the Alpha, hoping that it’s enough to let Kara know.

Finishing her drink, the Omega bites down sharply into her bottom lip, staring up at Kara from underneath her eyelashes, “Let’s dance.”

Lena only spares Sam a sharp smile when her and Alex rejoin the table a few seconds later, not giving time for Kara to give her answer before she’s reaching for her hand and pulling the Alpha onto the dancefloor. 

It only takes a few  moments for Kara to respond, placing her strong right hand to the small of Lena’s back to guide her to the dancefloor, eyes dipping down to now see the jean’s affect on bringing out the Omega’s bubble ass. 

Kara is stopped from her staring when Lena stops suddenly and leans back into Kara’s strong chest, grinding her ass downwards into the Alpha’s crotch in one purposeful move, “See something you like?”

The Alpha curls a strong arm around Lena’s waist, the pair now stuck in the middle of the dancefloor. Suddenly very glad to be in the middle of the different scents, able to hide their paired pheromones from any prying eyes. Kara groans at the grinding of Lena’s ass, rolling her hips upwards as her cock hardens, “Alex  _ failed  _ to mention you were in the middle of your  _ heat _ .”

Lena leans back with her hands to grasp Kara’s hips, giving her something to hold onto as the two ‘danced’ against each other, which equaled out to grinding. She rolls her ass again downwards, allowing herself to feel the Alpha’s harden cock stretching from underneath the material of the jeans, moaning softly at the length,  _ “Kara.”  _

Kara growls into Lena’s hair, her free hand going to trail up and down Lena’s stomach, bodies moving to the sway of the music, “Fuck, Lena. I feel on fire."

There was something pleasing to Lena to hear the Pureblood growl her name. She gives a wicked grin and doesn’t stop her grinding, shaking her ass side to side into Kara’s lap, becoming lost to the music and lust now filling her ears.

Kara ties to hold back, biting down the lust and need to rut her hips into Lena. It only makes that musky smell to fill Lena’s noses far faster and harsher, forcing another moan from her lips at the feel of Kara’s cock, “I want your knot so  _ fucking badly _ .”

Lena’s cheeks flush red at her breathless whine unable to  refuse the grip her heat has on her and the rutting pheromones filling her blood. 

Kara’s chest becomes tight at how Lena whines out in a low voice, only making the aggressive pheromones worst between them. But that doesn’t stop Lena from talking more, “I’ve thought about your cock too much. Your big fat Pureblood cock tearing me in two. My little fingers can’t compare.”

To show her point she grinds her hips up and then down, all over the extreme length that pulses in Kara’s compression shorts. The Pureblood has to tighten a hand around Lena’s hip to keep herself grounded, holding back the fit of lust that wants to over take her, made worst about the intensity of her long over due rut and Lena’s heat. 

“I’ll give you my knot, Baby,” Kara whispers lowly in a rushed breath, “I’ll give you it all this weekend and pump your fucking pussy with my cum.” 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Lena moans, shoving her hips harsh into Kara’s crotch, “My little Omega pussy is to small for your big fat Pureblood cock. It’ll take days to make it fit just  _ right _ .”

Each word whispered by the Omega brings Kara closer and closer to the edge, and Lena to the edge, “I’ll make it fit. I’ll ruin it so it can only fit my fucking knot.”

Lena’s groan is louder this time, pressing her back fully into Kara’s front, wishing that they were skin to skin. Her head feels heavy, filled with the Alpha’s lust filled words and pheromones filling her bloodstream, “Mmmm, rutting me like a true Pureblood?”

Kara’s mouth ghosts over the side of Lena’s neck, nuzzling her nose over the sweaty pale flesh before placing hot opened mouth kisses there, sucking on the Omega’s neck, “If you’re a good girl I’ll give you my Pureblood cum.”

The Omega moans, leaning a hand up to snake around the back of Kara’s head and grasp the back of her head to force her lips back to her neck, “I bet your cum tastes  _ delicious _ .”

Lena is lost to her own wanton desires. Fixed on the musky smell that she breaths in with each moment. Her whole body feels on fire, brought on by being this close to Kara, feeling the cock rubbing against her ass. 

The Kryptonian’s control finally snaps when Lena grabs Kara’s hand on her hip and brings it up to her mouth, forcing the Alpha’s thick index finger slowly past her ruby red lips, sucking it into her mouth with all purpose in her eyes. Her cheeks hallowed around the digit and bashed her tongue over the tip, curling her tongue around until she slipped it out with a wink to the Alpha, “Knot me, Baby.”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Is all Lena hears before she eels herself being pulled away from the dancefloor, surrounded by everything Kara as the Alpha pushes her in the direction of the restrooms, growling at anyone that was unfortunate enough to be in their way.

* * *

 

As soon as the door to the extremely small  locking door bathroom was shut, Kara’s mouth was on her’s. Pushing the Omega into the smooth wood of the door and locking their lips together. Lena moaned up into the Alpha, curling her arms behind Kara’s neck and shoving her hips down into the Alpha’s crotch.

Lena’s small hands run down over Kara’s shoulders, feeling across the broad muscular shoulders and then downwards over the top of her chest. The Alpha breaks the kiss when the need for air goes too strong, staring at the Omega as her hands wandered to the helm of Kara’s v-neck and slipped underneath

Her eyes are fixed with rapid attention as Lena sinks to her knees in front of the Alpha, rubbing her palms into the Alpha’s muscular defined abs. Green eyes fixed on the outline of the Alpha’s cock pulsing at the touching. 

The Luthor’s lips wrap around the small zipper of Kara’s jeans and pulls down, moaning at the wave of Alpha musk that rolls over her face, “Your cock smells so  _ good _ .”

Kara chuckles from above her, her right hand grasping the Omega’s ponytail, allowing her to unbutton her jeans and drop them, leaving her purely in her compression shorts. Lena’s eyes fix themselves on the sight of the Alpha’s cock barely held back by the black underwear, a large wet stain showing from where her cockhead leaked precum.

Lena’s heartbeat reaches up to her ears. The small space meant the air became far too thick with their paired mating pheromones. Every breath she did take only brought another thud of desire to her pussy, fixed on the Pureblood cock that waited for her. 

Slowly, Lena wrapped her fingers around the edge of the shorts and pulled down, letting the cock free to hot air of the bathroom, a low moan rolling from Kara at the fabric pulling over her skin. 

The Omega finds her mouth running dry, fixed on the cock that now stands before her. She knows that Pureblood Alphas were gifted. Centuries of breeding kept to this modern era that made them something else compared to the lesser bloods. But to see it so closely? To feel it?

The Alpha’s cock hangs from inbetween Kara’s muscular legs, dropping from the sheer weight it holds. Easily a foot and then some of pure cock, as thick as the Omega’s wrist with veins curling up from the base all the way to the head. Two hairless baby smooth nuts hang low from Kara’s cock, pulsing with far too much cum, evident still from the precum that leaked from the cockhead. There is a short trimmed pubic mound of dark blonde curls that have the sweet aroma of the Alpha’s musk floating from it. 

Already at the base, the starting of Kara’s girthy knot was starting to show, the thick round flesh swelling to life. It’s a sign of Kara’s rut and her cum filled balls, already showing her knot for the thirsty Omega. 

Kara shifts her hips to the side and lets the hefty weight that is her cock rest over Lena’s bust, drooling precum over the top of the Omega’s breasts and chuckling again at the Omega’s silence, “You’ve never had a Pureblood’s cock before, have you? Look at you, you’re fucking drooling over it.”

Lena arches her chest up, making her perky rounded breasts into the prefect podium for the Pureblood’s cock. Her eyes look up to Kara’s, burning with her heat lust as she spoke, “You’re already fucking _ knotting.  _ You want to fuck my tight pussy that badly with your big massive Alpha cock?”

Kara’s hand in Lena’s hair tightens, her swelling knot pulsing at the Omega’s words, a sprinkle of precum shot out over the Omega’s chest and dipped down over the black shirt, leaving a trail of musky white cum, “Fuck, you look good with my cock on you.”

The corners of Lena’s mouth smirk, leaning down to flick her tongue over the weeping head, swirling the Alpha’s musky cum in her mouth before swallowing it. Moaning at the musky sweet taste, the best she’s ever tasted and Lena has a feeling that it’s more than her heat talking, “Mm, it is  _ delicious _ .” 

“Fuck!” Kara snarls loudly, sending her left fist slamming into the wall above Lena at the teasing flick of her tongue. Lena’s hands softly rub into the back of the Alpha’s legs, pleased by how much of a reaction she can get from the Pureblood with just playing with her cum.

Sliding her chest back, Lena’s mouth softly catches the the head of Kara’s cock into her mouth. Her lips are parted completely to take in the full girth of the Pureblood’s cock, eyes centered fully on the knot that is ever slowly growing larger, outpacing her past lovers. 

“Rao, you want this knot badly, don’t you? Fucking look at you, on your knees in the middle of a club with my cum already on your lips,” Kara’s eyes bear down on Lena, her right arm flexing to keep the need to rut her hips forward in check, “Show me how you please a Alpha.”

The Omega moans at the musky tangy taste of Kara’s cock. Her eyes go wide at the words that spill on from Kara’s mouth. She feels so  _ hot _ in this little room, surrounded by the heavy Alpha musk. All she can focus on is the Pureblood’s knot and her desperation to feel it inside of her. 

She lashes her tongue across the cumslit, drinking the cum that leaks from it. Lena can feel the precum and spit drooling out the corners of her lips and down the curve of her chin, covering her breasts in the mixture. 

Taking a deep breath, Lena pushes her head forward, spreading her lips as wide as they can go to take more of the Alpha’s cock into her silky throat. A rush of hot desire rolls off of her from her heat, making her pussy flood into her thong as she tasted each of the thick inch, having to force herself to swallow it down.

“Just like that, Baby. Take my cock, it turns you on so much, doesn’t it? I can smell how wet you are just by sucking me off,” Kara’s hips arch forward the smallest bit, wanting to shove her entire cock down into the Omega’s throat, “You like having a cock in your mouth.”

To answer, Lena suddenly shoves her mouth forward, sucking over the thick ridge along the middle of the length, choking the smallest bit that send a vibration shuddering through Kara’s spine, “You’re such a fucking filthy girl.” 

Kara’s left hand bushes up her v-neck as Lena’s nose comes closer and closer to her knot, hissing in pleasure when Lena’s chokes again around her cock, trying to swallow down her moan that comes from seeing the Alpha’s body. 

The entirety of the Pureblood is covered in hardlines of muscles. Her abs connected in hard packs, looking as if formed from hand in marble. Upwards to her broad chest and thick arms that seem permanently flexed, showing off to the dripping Omega. If the whole Superhero thing failed, Kara could get a job as a Alpha Kevin Calvin model. 

Lena moves her mouth back, popping Kara’s cock back out and allowed it to rest across her cum plastered chest. Just as Kara opened her mouth to order a command, Lena’s soft hands went upwards to grasp the Pureblood’s knot, kneading the swollen girth much to Kara’s surprise.

“Oh fuck!,” Kara moans out, rutting her hips forward as Lena plays with her knot, sending spurts of cum flying forward over Lena’s chest and face, her jaw clenched tightly as she her eyes snapped down to look at the Omega, “Play with it, Baby. Feel it.”

With one hand still softly kneading the knot and the rest of the cock base, Lena uses her other to lift the cock up into the palm of her hand, bringing it closer to her mouth to slurp along the side, drinking up some of the cum that leaks out, allowing the rest to mark her skin. Kara grunts in frustration, unable to tear her eyes away from Lena. 

No other Omega or Beta she had ever met seemed this fixed on her. Watching ruby red lips slurp and suck each inch of her girthy cock with such fervor that Kara wonders if it really was a good idea to be doing this when both of them hadn’t been under the influence of their heat and rut in so long. 

Hearing the growl of frustration, Lena’s mouth sucks the Pureblood’s cock back into her mouth, with both hands going to softly knead the knot, coaxing more shots of cum into her throat as she sucked in each inch with her nose swiftly approaching to the knot. 

Kara’s head rolls back when Lena’s nose brushes against her knot, as nearly every inch of her footlong cock was shoved within the depths of the Omega’s silky throat and her hands played with the meaty knot. The Omega stays still, allowing Kara’s hips to rut forwards and backwards, swallowing down the length with a fever. 

Cum and spit drools from the corners of Lena’s mouth, eyes fixed on how Kara ruts her hips back and forth, a thin layer of sweat over taking her tanned muscles. With one hand still playing with the knot, the other traces up over the hard muscles, feeling them as Kara fucks her throat. 

Kara is so desperate to shove her knot into Lena’s mouth, each roll of her hips brought another growl, louder and louder as her chest tightened, her first climax of her rut approaching from how Lena worked her cock. She had never knotted before during a blowjob but Kara is too focused on fucking Lena’s mouth to care to be embarrassed by how much the Omega turned her on. 

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna cum, fucking drink it.” Kara snarls.

Kara feels the smallest amount of weight being lifted from her stomach as her climax breaks, her cock twitching inside of Lena’s throat as cum surged forward from her balls and emptied into the Omega. Her legs shake and then went stiffed, the whole of her body flexing all at once as her each twitch of her cock brought more cum flowing from her balls. 

“ _ Fuck!”  _ Kara roars at the top of her lunges when Lena keeps sucking, slurping and swallowing down the cum, the Omega’s hands squeezing gently around the knot to coax the cum in harsher large spurts. Lena moves her lips backwards until only the cockhead is still left in her mouth.

The Alpha finally pulls her cock out when her balls stop twitching, having dumped her first Rut fueled cum into Lena. She takes a deep breath and focuses her eyes on Lena. Watching the Omega with lust as Lena’s fingers trail up over the top of her chest, collecting the cum that had fallen with her fingers and then sucked them into her mouth, tongue curling around them like they had been around Kara’s cock. 

The lower half of Lena’s face and most of her top is covered in random thick spurts of white cum. The Omega smirks widely at Kara, popping her fingers out of her mouth and arched her chest up at Kara, “Do you like marking me with your musky cum?”

Lena pulls down on her own v-neck, allowing her bare breasts to jump out into the hot air of the room. The Omega rubs the Alpha’s cum into her skin, making her pale chest glimmer in the low light wearing the cum like some lotion, “Now everyone will smell you on me.”

Kara’s hand slips from Lena’s ponytail to grasp the back of her neck, forcing the Omega up and clashing their lips together into a messy kiss. While Lena moans and leans into the kiss, Kara walks her backwards until the Omega’s ass hits the edge of the bathroom counter. 

The Alpha’s hand, with one swift tug, broke the button and zipper on Lena’s jeans and pushed them down along with her ruined black thong. Kara’s nostrils twitch at the smell of Lena’s arousal now unblocked by her pants. 

Breaking the kiss, Kara lifts Lena up by her hips onto the edge of the counter and drags her lips next to Lena’s ear, “What do you want, Baby?” 

Kara’s right hand traces over the inside of Lena’s thigh, with the tips of her thick fingers gliding through her embarrassingly wet folds, circling around the twitching red clit that drowns in a sea of her own sweet smelling cum. The Omega’s body twitches at the light touching and Kara’s voice, whining, “Your big fat Pureblood knot shoved inside of my little Halfblood Omega pussy.”

The tip of Kara’s index finger trails down over her pink wet lips and gently presses itself pass the opening, growling at the feel of Lena’s wet walls sucking her in, “You feel so fucking tight.”

Lena’s arms curl around the back of Kara’s strong shoulders and rolls her hips down onto Kara’s finger, desperate for something more. Blood rushes to her head, her Omega genes whining for that cock to be shoved inside of her, filling her, breeding her, knotting her, “Make it fit your cock, Kara!”

The Alpha snarls again, head twitching to the side, her cock pulsing from underneath her. She drags her finger out and wraps both of her hands onto Lena’s hips, allowing the Luthor’s pale legs to drape over her thick forearms as she lines her thick cockhead to the Omega’s tight opening. 

Both set of eyes are drawn down to see how much the Pureblood’s cock dwarfs the opening. The thick pink head looking as if it was going to destroy the Omega’s pussy by just brushing across it. Giving Lena only a few moments to deep a series of deep breathes, the Alpha pushes her hips forward, forcing her cockhead into the tight wet opening. 

The Omega’s back goes tight, arching backwards until the back of her head hits the mirror, forced to feel every moment of the slow insertion. How her little opening was spread apart by the massive cock being shoved inside of her. She can’t keep out the pitiful moans and whines at being completely dominated by the rutting Alpha, made only worse by her heat and how much she loved it. 

“ _ Yessss.  _ Fuck, Kara, you’re spreading me so wideeee!” Lena whines into the air, her flushed red cum stained chest heaving up and down as the Alpha’s cockhead is finally able to push past the tight opening. 

It keeps the whole of Kara’s immense strength to keep herself from shoving her cock all the way forward until her knot was resting inside of the Omega. Her entire body feels strained, every muscle flexed with each roll of her hips that takes her cock deeper. 

Lena had never felt more full in her life. The meaty girth of Kara’s cock seemed to hit every spot inside of her pussy, rubbing across her g-spot in ways no one else had done before. The Alpha doesn’t stop until her knot is flushed with Lena’s pussy, stopping there to let Lena feel how every powerful inch feels inside of her now spread pussy. 

The Omega opens her mouth to say something but is stopped short when Kara moves her hips backwards, dragging her cock outwards until only her head is left inside before she slams forward again in a quickened pace, smashing her cockhead into the Omega’s cervix. 

“Kara!” Lena’s mouth gasps open. The Alpha hums in pleasure, leaning forward to force her body over Lena’s who feels even smaller underneath Kara’s looming muscular form. 

The Alpha easily falls into a rushed hard rutting pattern, her hips arching forwards and backwards with a breakneck pace as she rammed her cock head to knot inside of the Omega. Her knot seemingly always hard and swollen for Lena’s heat. Lena’s body shivers at that thought, of the cum that must be boiling with Kara’s balls for the Alpha to be permanently knotted, for how long since her last rut. 

“Your sloppy Omega pussy is mine now! Say it, I want you to say it!” Kara growls deeply, rolling her hips with an extra harsh thrust, ramming her head against the Omega’s cervix. 

“You’re tearing me in two! It’s yours, this pussy is yours. Fuck your filthy Omega with your big Alpha cock” Lena  _ screams _ into the restroom, her climax rushing through her as she drenches Kara’s cock with her cum. 

Kara’s chest rumbles and next Lena finds herself being picked up off of the counter and held in the air. Kara’s strong arms holding her up with her muscles flexed, long fingers pushing Lena’s head down to stare at how the Alpha’s cock fills her up, “I bet everyone outside in the club can hear you. Hear you getting fucked like the little whore you are. Begging for a Pureblood’s knot.”

“Knot me, please; please. I need it inside of me, I need your knot, Kara. Fill my pussy with your Pureblood cum.” Lena is lost to her heat, to feel how Kara fills her fully from head to knot to balls. To Kara to claim her like this so she’ll never need anyone else. 

“FUCK! Take my knot, take my fucking knot you filthy Omega!” Kara’s Alpha genes win out and she slams her hips the rest of the way forward, pushing her massive thick knot forward into Lena’s pussy and hammering it inside of the twitching Omega. Filing Lena to the brim with cock followed immediately afterwards with surges of cum as the Alpha drenches the inside of Lena’s pussy with cum, sending the two stumbling back into the counter to hold on. 

It forces a loud drawn out moan from Lena, becoming a shuddering and shivering mess within Kara’s arms as she feels the knot inside of her, the Pureblood filling her so rightfully. Pumping cum into her with spurt after spurt, hips still rocking the smallest bit backwards and forwards with each blast of cum inside of her. 

Lena presses her forehead to Kara’s, kissing the side of her face. Her voice harsh and hoarse, “Your knot feels so good inside of me.”

Kara shifts her head to the side, looking over the door of the restroom and then back to Lena. Leaning back to take in the sight of the freshly fucked Omega who still looked at her with lust burning in her eyes, rolling her hips side to side to play with the Pureblood’s knot, “Want more?”

“Mmm, my place is closer.”

“It’s gonna take too long to deflate.” Kara made a motion to her knot. 

“There has to be a back entrance. I’ll hold on tight.” Lena smirks and leans forward to wrap all four of her limbs tightly around the Alpha, moaning softly at how the angle seems to push the cock further into her, smashing more into her cervix.

* * *

 

“You think it was a bad idea to pair them up?” Sam asks as she looks over to her girlfriend, one eye still lingering on the hallway that lead to the restrooms. 

“They obviously have been pinning on each other for ages.”

“Yeah but it’s seriously been  _ months  _ since Lena’s gone through a heat.” Sam runs a hand through her hair, stopped by how Alex’s head  _ fucking snaps  _ to stare at the side of Sam’s head. 

“What? You didn’t tell me that!”

“So they got together when both of them were going through their cycles. I’m sure we’ll all laugh about it come Monday.”

“Kara hasn’t Rutted in over a year, since she’s taken on the cape.”

Both heads turn to face each other, eyes going wide as they both turned back do that hallway on the far side of the club. 

“Yknow I think it’s best to just leave them be."

“Yes. Let’s pay the tab and leave."

“Already ahead of you.”

“Do you think they’ll ban us from here because of them?”

“Place smells like stank anyways.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on the next chapter which is a follow up to this one. 
> 
> On a side note, I do have a number of other works under my pename if anyone wants to read what I actually write when I don't want to make porn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU
> 
> After years of mutual pining, Kara and Lena both try to make a move at the same house party. 
> 
> A/B/O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to tone down the dirty talking after I felt last chapter had a little too much.

 

Kara still sat as if frozen in place. Her wet skin dried from underneath the thin white v-neck she wore, the game football still clasped in both of her hands. Had she  _ actually _ pulled that off?

The rest of the locker rooms had long emptied out from the rest of the team besides the twin Danvers sister. Kara waited for Alex to finish cleaning up her locker for practice come Monday while Kara was still in a state of awe. 

Slowly the ringing of the crowd that still filled Kara’s ears dulled to the sound of Alex’s phone ringing from her pocket and then followed by the sound of her sister’s voice, “ _ Hey, Baby.”  _

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Kara still cradled the game ball in her right arm as if it was the most protective thing in the world. Her body now turned to face Alex as her conversation with who could only be Sam went on.

_ “I know _ . _ ” _ Alex’s eyes glance up at Kara as she locks her locker and motions for the locker room door, her phone still pressed to her ear. 

The Alpha perks up at the tone in her sister’s voice. A certain annoyance that she rarely hears. Kara raises a blonde brow at Alex, trying to see if she could get anything else out. 

_ “I’ll tell her, Babe. We’ll be there. Love you too.”  _ The phone goes silent and Alex slips it into her pocket as the two sisters make it out of the door. 

“Sam is throwing a party at her place tonight.” 

Kara’s fingers go to play with the rims of her glasses though  instead is reminded that she still hadn’t taken out her contacts yet, forcing her fingers to awkwardly itch the side of her cheek, “I was thinking more of a Netflix and sleep night. I won’t stop you from going.”

“Yeah well you see, Sam  _ really _ wanted me to make it clear that  _ Lena  _ will be going too.” Alex spares a glance over to Kara as the pair of Alphas make their way across the quiet dark highschool and to the parking lot. 

The blonde’s thankful for the dark and cool night, hiding the faint red blush that appears at the mere mention of the Omega’s name. She feels a rumble in her chest at the thought of Lena, made far worse by how her Alpha pheromones still were flaring from the night’s performance. 

“Oh stop, Kara, I can  _ smell  _ that.” Alex playfully smirked at the other Alpha which only made Kara’s blush worse. 

“It’s from the game. Entire field of Alphas.” Kara tries to cover it up but by the smirk plastered across Alex’s lips Kara knows it’s hopeless. 

“And not from thinking about a very certain Omega that you said three years ago you were going to ask out?” The smirk still stays pulled back fully on Alex’s lips once the pair come to the twin parked cars in the corner of the lot. 

Either sister stopped at the driver side of their vehicles and looked back to the other. Kara struggling to find a comeback to her sister, “It’s  _ difficult _ .”

“You should hear yourself during your Ruts. It’s like two different people. ‘I’m gonna go find her and stick my Pureblood cock in her’” Alex tried her best to fail at mimicking Kara’s voice, purposely going far too deep. 

“I don’t  _ talk like that _ , Alex!” Kara nearly yelled.

“Or last summer when you said this year you were going to ask her out and on the first day all you did was drool.”

“I..I..they were  _ tight  _ leggings in my  _ defense _ .” Kara playfully hissed back from the other side of the cars. 

“So much that they’ve dumbfounded you for 4 months?”

“Actually yes. I don’t know if you look but good…”

“Didn’t you  _ just say _ you don’t talk like that?”

Kara’s mouth gapes open in pretend shock, unable to deny the fact. Deny that since puberty hit the Alpha she’s always lusted after her best friend. And that with Winter break approaching closer and closer, she was running out of time to finally tell Lena. 

The blonde rolls her neck to the side to allow a low series of cracks come through. Her head feels heavy from the game still, too far in fact that Kara knows her Rut must be upcoming in a few days. Which had to be the only reason why she played that way tonight during the game. 

“Tonight  _ could  _ be the night, Kara. That’s all I’m saying and Sam has been telling you since Freshman Year Lena has a thing for you.” 

It wasn’t anything new being said to her. It’s the same things both Alex, Sam and their entire friend group had been saying since the 9th Grade. But to  _ actually _ do it was a another matter completely. 

She clenched her jaw in annoyance at yet another rumbling in her chest. That too familiar voice whispering in her ear, her Pureblood never failed to boil at the thought of Lena and now spurred on by how her blood was still rushing from the game. 

That bottle of 1500mlg Rut Blockers were already calling her from the bottom of her purse. She was running out of time with Lena and after a game like that, would there ever be a better time to finally talk to her? 

“Fineeeeee, I’ll come.” Kara finally threw her hands up in defeat and opened her driver side door. 

“Knew you had it in you.”

* * *

 

As soon as the phone call ends, Sam rolls her neck to the side dramatically to cast her hazel stare onto the rather nervous looking Lena Luthor sitting just on the other side of the bed. The other Omega had her bottom lip hooked in between her teeth and chewed on it as her green eyes stared down at her friend’s carpet. 

“Don’t look so  _ excited _ , Lena. You’ll annoying me with how chipper you’re being.” Sam deadpanned, her eyes not dragging away from her friend. 

Lena’s eyes peek up at Sam, “I  _ can’t  _ do that. It’s  _ K _ …”

“Don’t. Please for the love of God, don’t give me the ‘It’s  _ Karaaaaaaaaaa _ ’ line that you’ve been feeding me for years now.” Sam’s voice comes out a little too high but her point is made as she drums out the softness of Lena’s tone. 

“But I don’t want to ruin…”

Sam stands suddenly from the edge of her bed and rounds over to Lena and where the other Omega sits. Sam’s hands cure laround Lena’s shoulders to hoist her up onto her feet and force their eyes to be leveled, “If I have to hear you say that  _ one more time _ , I’m going to tell Kara how you fing…”

“Sam!” Lena’s voice shrieks, allowing herself to be pulled in by Sam’s dramatics, a well obvious blush appearing on her pale cheeks. 

“Just. Do. It. Already.” Each word brought Sam’s arms shaking Lena’s shoulders as strongly as she could which didn’t equal out to much. 

The conversation was nothing new to Lena though it did bring a new creeping feeling of fear to rise up in the pit of her stomach. Each year she said next year, next summer, next break, she’ll say something to Kara. She’ll finally tell her, ask her out, do  _ anything _ than just keep on limping on in silence. 

To keep on pretending that when their Ruts or Heats came that both didn’t signal to each other to the point that it annoyed their entire friend group to the point of saying it bluntly in front of whoever would be passing in the hallway at the time. 

Lena’s hands curled around Sam’s elbows and rested her forehead onto the other Omega’s shoulder, “And if she says she doesn’t feel the same way?” Lena whispers in such a soft and small voice that the smile drops from Sam’s face. 

Sam runs a comforting hand down and over Lena’s back, “We both know that she won’t.”

“It’s a party, Sam. This isn’t the  _ time. _ ”

“ _ Make it the time _ , Lena. You know what you want.” Sam drew her hands away from Lena and tried to hold the Luthor out on arm’s length. 

Lena really hated when Sam was right. And when it came to her relationship with Kara, Sam had always been right. Her time was running out and she didn’t want to see Kara go off into the world to only cross paths at their reunions with an aching longing that would haunt Lena for the rest of her life. 

“Well that’s a sobering thought.” Lena mumbles out to herself causing Sam to arch a brow at her friend. 

“Listen, Lena, get yourself a drink in hand, get some tight ass pants on and get your Alpha.” Sam’s full blown smile pulls back onto her lips and lightly pats Lena’s shoulders as she breaks away.

* * *

 

Kara really never could get into the party scene. Even as the quarterback which made her the center of the ‘popular cliche’, she rather much enjoyed a quiet night around a fire and drinking rather than going to a house party and end up arrested. 

And then forced to see the disapproving glare of  _ Judge Alura Zor-El. _

The blonde stayed in her parked car  down the street from Sam’s house, able to see the three story building from her viewpoint. She ran a hand through her messy short blonde hair and tried to push it back over to separate it from her hard line. 

But it only caused for her messy bangs to drape over down her forehead with her usual handful of gel missing. She turns the key to her engine and is blanketed in the darkness of the night that surrounds her, attempting to calm the nerves that bubbles in her chest. 

Saying ‘it’s just Lena’, only makes her heart beat faster. Years of repressed feelings all wanted to come out at the same time spurred on by how her blood still yet boiled, reminding her that she  _ really  _ needed to take her Rut blockers before it got worse. 

She’ll find Lena, find somewhere quiet and just  _ try  _ to get it out without  _ spewing _ words everywhere. Which was already starting to sound like an easier plan than in reality. 

As Kara turns to her empty passenger seat to fish out her white bottle of pills, Alex’s knuckles dancing across her window snaps Kara’s attention away, “Come on! Don’t make me drag you in, Kara!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Kara’s attention snaps to grabbing her phone and keys and shoulders her way out of her car. Quickly locking it behind her to catch up to the long strides of her sister. 

The redhead throws her arm around Kara’s broad shoulders and pull the fellow Alpha closer to her, “Enjoy it, Kara. You’re the reason we’re going to Conference.”

“Yeah! Yeah it is!” Kara says to herself in some attempt to calm the bubbles in her chest. The pair crosses over

* * *

 

The two shots of Fireball and a half drank vodka cranberry had done wonders in cooling Lena’s nerves. So much in fact that the Omega felt a little spring in her step. A certain step that made a smirk pulled on Lena’s lips. 

She  _ knew _ what she wanted tonight. She could smell the faint scent in the air, becoming stronger as the source seemed to move from room to room in Sam’s large home. Years worth of repressed sexual drew to a simmer in her stomach, as the certain Alpha came closer and closer to the room Sam and Lena were in. 

Lena’s ruby red lips hovered over the rim of her glass when Kara came into view, green eyes fixed on her. Her arms thrown around James and Winn as the pair chanted, “Kara! Kara! Kara!”

It could’ve the pull that had settled between the two in some form of Fate, or purely dumb luck, that  Kara’s steel blue eyes fell first on Lena as soon as the blonde was in the room. The beating of her heart rose instantly into her throat at the Omega tucked in the corner next to Sam. 

Kara’s eyes drag slowly up and down Lena, her throat bobbing at what the other girl was wearing. Her long legs were hidden by a pair of tight black leggings with her upper body covered by a tight long sleeved blue shirt that displayed the Omega’s neckline. 

Blue eyes swiftly darken as they traced over the side of Lena’s delicate neck and then downwards to where her chest peeked out. Unable to stop herself from wetting her dry lips, knowing that Lena saw the action. 

The pair of Omegas  were surrounded by a different volley of mixbloods, looking more like noblewoman holding court than a group of teenagers at a party. Perhaps a purity of blood was more true than Kara was willing to put stock in. 

The thin white v-neck leaves the tanned muscular arms of the Alpha on display. Lena’s green eyes feel daring as they trace over the long vein on her right arm and how it curls downwards from underneath her shirt, down her bicep and then around her thick forearm. 

Lena spares only a glance towards her right when Sam jumps up from the arm of the armchair and bounced over to Alex, leaning up onto her tipy toes to press a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, “Baby.”

The Omega stands from her spot as Kara comes in closer shoving off a whispering James and Winn and stumble to spot in front of Lena. The smaller of the two woman finds herself biting down on her bottom lip to stiffen a moan that wants to fly free as the faint smell of Kara’s musk hits her nose, making her knees twitch from underneath her. 

“Hi.” Kara’s voice sounds deeper than usual, a pitch in it that should be sending a slight warning to Lena. The Omega seems unable to hear it with her eyes fully fixed on the Alpha in front of her. 

Kara’s thankful that her nerves start to cool in her chest, the familiar smell of Lena’s body soap tickles at her nose at this close distance. Green and blue eyes become locked together, as if both know what this night could mean, if they both knew of the prep talks either got less than an hour previously. 

Lena was sure she shouldn’t have quickly guzzled down her drinks prior to Kara arriving but she finds herself thankful for the liquid courage cooling her nerves at least this small bit. All it would take was a little touch, for her to curl her arm around Kara’s neck and show the Alpha how much she did want her, how much she had always wanted her. 

That singular thought tips back and forth in her head. 

The blonde takes a half step forward, words already forming on her lips to ask Lena if she wanted to go outside and get some fresh air. She finds herself stopping short when a female body rolls in between the two, a hand pressing a red plastic cup of something into her stomach. 

The wide smirk of Sam is what she’s greeted too, “Don’t worry, I didn’t rohypnol it.”

“That surs put my fears to rest.” Kara remarked dryly, wiggling her eyebrows. She lifts the plastic rim up to her lips and twists her face at the burning sensation of liquor that meets her. 

In front of her Lena tries to hide her giggle behind sucking down on her own drink, thankful for the moments of tension to be broken by Sam’s quick action, “With Sam’s heavy hand, I don’t think she’s going to have much of a future as a bartender.”

Kara smacks her lips at the taste of rum and nods her head, taking a heavier swig of the drink to hide her blush that had appeared on her cheeks. What the  _ fuck _ was that? Seemed to be the thought that ran over and over in Kara’s head. For a moment she felt as if she was going to attack Lena in the middle of the party as if she was going through her first Rut again. 

If Kara didn’t know better, from the look Lena was giving her, the Omega would’ve enjoyed that.

* * *

 

Kara’s  _ really _ not sure how she ended up in the armchair with Lena in her lap. She’s sure it was because the pairing had lost to Sam and Alex at beer pong and now watched the “championship game” against James and Winn. 

Her drinks had mixed into her bloodstream, prodding the Alpha within her chest and most importantly her cock. Her head felt heavy upon her shoulders, growing worst with each new sip of her drink she takes. Lena lays with her head rolled over onto Kara’s shoulder, seemly fine that her ass was digging into her best friend's lap, feeling the start of the Alpha’s erection. 

It wasn’t a sight so odd between the two but any who glanced in their direction could feel difference now. Kara’s strong hand was wrapped snugged around Lena’s hip, keeping the Omega drawn to her. Her hand lifted up to swirl her glass before downing the rest of her fourth drink. 

A shiver rolled down Kara’s spine that made her cock pulse violently in her pants when Lena’s nose dragged softly across the side of Kara’s neck to whisper into her ear, “How are you always so  _ warm _ .”

The Alpha’s hips want to move on their own accord, barely held back with whatever resistant Kara as. To grind up into the Omega’s fleshly ass right in the middle of the party. The warmth of Lena tempted her, tempted the Alpha to put an end to the back and forth game that had followed them all night. 

Instead, Kara turns half of her body away from Lena to reach for where the bottle of rum was left. Grasping it she repours a shaky amount back into her cup, needing something to sip on to keep herself from doing something drastic. 

“Blood, I guess.” Kara finally mumbles out, sipping from her refilled glass. 

“Mm, a Pureblood Alpha is a mystery to all it seems.” Lena teased dryly, rolling her hips under the guise of repositioning herself but in reality was far more crude in it’s intentions. The pulsing length of a Pureblood’s cock was hard to ignore and since the moment Lena claimed Kara’s lap as her seat, it  made the dull wet heat in Lena’s stomach to flare stronger. 

A moan is stiffened in her throat at the roll of her own hips. Grinding herself down over the long length of the Alpha’s cock, allowing her to feel every heavy inch that rests pressed to the side of Kara’s thigh. By the way Kara cradles her hips, Lena knows what she wants. She wonder what Kara would do if she sank to her knees in front of her and used her mouth to slowly unzip her pants, fishing out her beating cock...

“Being a Pureblood isn’t that big of a deal.” Kara mumbles softly, causing the Omega’s head to snap back to reality, her cheeks a flush red from her wandering thoughts. 

“I think it is.” Lena whispers back softly right into Kara’s ear, causing the Alpha to clench Lena’s thigh tighter. 

She would think that, like any good Omega. Kara’s head seemed to think, causing a low rumble to fly free from her chest much to Kara’s embarrassment. She freezes when Lena giggles and hides her face into Kara’s neck, a soft slender hand going to rest ontop of Kara’s chest. 

“Something you like about that thought, Kara?” Lena whispers again, having a surprising amount of daring for an Omega facing a Pureblood Alpha. 

Kara could  _ feel  _ the smirk plastered across Lena’s face, a look that the Alpha wanted to wipe off tonight in the best way possible. The low smell of vanilla and lavender tickles at her nose every time Lena shifts around her, stroking the already simmering desire in her stomach. 

_ “Lena.” _ Kara whispers out, sounding much like a threat mixed with a heavy hand of husky lust. Her cock beat from where it laid trapped underneath her pants, becoming harder and harder to ignore with each passing second. 

“You’re going into your Rut, aren’t you? I can smell it, I’m sure the entire room can smell it.” Lena’s voice is still so soft and low next to Kara’s ear, making the Alpha’s grasp on her control even harder to keep hold of.

“I didn’t…” Kara’s teeth bites down swiftly as Lena rolls her hips again, her hand around Lena’s hop being the only thing that was keeping her from snapping in the middle of the room. This isn’t how she wanted this to go, she wanted to  _ talk  _ to her.

“It’s long overdue,” Lena, like always, knows what Kara is trying to say, daring to place a soft kiss to the side of the Alpha’s neck, “Do you remember my Halloween Party?”

Kara tries to swallow down her growl but it does leak out loud enough that Alex spares a glance over towards the two though is swiftly pulled back by her girlfriend’s hand tucked underneath her chin. 

The only thing Kara can remember about the party was Lena’s witch costume that left a far too high slit on her right leg that she very desperately wanted to tear off, “Yeah.”

“I wanted you so badly to stay,” Lena whispers again, hiding her blush red face into the side of Kara’s neck. Another breathless moan follows, rolling into Kara’s ear, “I wanted your knot buried inside of me.”

At the word knot, Kara could feel hers beating to life. Every beat of her heart sent blood rushing down to her cock to make it pulse painfully in her pants. She couldn’t find an even breath, each time she did, she sucked in more of the alluring Omega’s scent. 

Lena felt like her head was spinning. Everywhere she turned she was surrounded by everything Kara. The faint smell of musk tickling at her nose, how her heavy arms kept her wrapped tightly around her, how every time she shifted in her lap she was reminded of the beating Pureblood’s cock waiting for her. 

“Mmm, I feel that.” Lena is thankful she’s hiding her face from Kara or the Alpha would see how beet red she was from every dirty word she whispered freely. She rocked her hips, dragging her fleshy ass back over Kara’s lap to feel the pulsing length waiting for her. 

Lena wasn’t sure if this was what Sam had in mind but now Lena felt she couldn’t stop. Being this close to Kara and the amount she had to drink had spared of her any shame. She  _ wanted  _ Kara, she’s  _ always  _ wanted Kara like this. All those nights of  _ dreaming  _ up every situation her dirty mind could make up. 

“I have the house to myself this weekend if you want to come by.” Lena whispered, shocked by her own daring fever. 

“Now, let’s go before I catch on fire.” Kara mumbles out between a half clenched jaw. Lena stands gracefully from her lap but her hands reach back for the Alpha keeping the blonde pushed right to her back. 

As if to show everyone at the party they were leaving  _ together _ .

* * *

 

They make it as far as to Kara’s car before the Alpha isn’t able to hold herself back any longer. Lena whimpers in surprise when the blonde pushes her back into the smooth cool metal of her Jeep and holds her pinned there, faces mere inches apart. 

Kara rests her forehead to Lena's and tries to find her voice, something, anything that she had thought up on the drive. Lena, on the other hand, seems to have other ideas. Soft warm hands ghost down over the sides of the Alpha’s hard body and curls underneath the hem of the v-neck Kara sports.

The Alpha’s hips rock forward suddenly when she feels those hands pressed palm down over the well defined hard lines of her abs and a breathless voice whispering to her, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this.”

Kara’s eyes open to find Lena’s dark green eyes staring back at her, her usual smirk still plastered across her face. Her lips cross the short distance to press a gentle kiss to Lena, in contrast to what the lower half of her body wanted to do to her, the kiss is slow. A fumbling of lips to begin with until the pair seem to find their footing against the other. 

A low moan comes from Lena’s chest that spurs Kara on. Feeling how the Omega’s arms wrap tightly around her neck, those long pale fingers itching into the back of her neck and playing with the strands of her hair. 

The blonde pulls away from Lena’s lips to leave a trail down the side of her neck, her arms wrapping tightly around the Omega’s hips as she ghosted so very closely to  _ that  _ spot on Lena’s neck,”  _ Please _ .”  

The Omega within Lena titles her neck more to the side, giving Kara clear entrance to where the mark would go. Her hands violently ball at Kara’s white shirt, keeping the Alpha pressed to her in a sudden burning need of desperation. 

Kara’s mouth ghosts over the spot, pressing a soft kiss playfully there before licking down and away to only ghost back up it once more. There was a stroke of power that came over Kara, feeling, smelling,  _ knowing  _ how much Lena enjoyed this. How much she wanted her mark on her lower neck.  

Before Kara could do more, Lena gently pushes back off the jeep and turns to walk around to the passenger side, leaving Kara to climb in after her, a far more noticeable twitch in her hands. 

Lena half leans over the center console to make sure her hand could still run up and down Kara’s thigh as the blonde slams her keys into the ignition and tore off down the street. She thought the cool air rushing through the open windows would help the every growing want in her stomach but finds that it doesn’t help. 

Not with the Omega’s hand purposely ignoring the outline of her cock and seemed perfectly fine to stroke her other thigh, earning a pulse of attention with each move of her gentle hand, “Someone’s a bit worked up.”

Kara peeks out the corner of her eye to see that taunting smirk on Lena’s lips. She draws her hand back as the Alpha’s head looks back to the road, quickly slamming on her brakes to stop at the red light of the intersection.  

She misses how Lena swiftly ties her hair back into a high tight ponytail and lifts up the center armrest to slide over closer to Kara. The Alpha’s hands white knuckle the steering wheel, eyes peeled to the road knowing that if she looked back to Lena it would only grow worse. 

The Alpha finally peeks over when the warm feeling of Lena’s body is being pressed closer to her, she could smell how Lena’s black thong slowly became wetter and wetter from her own need. 

Her eyes go wide when she sees both of Lena’s hands going to her pants, easily zipping down the zipper and shoving them down sit above her knees, allowing the cold air of the night to nip at her dark compression shorts. 

“Focus on the road, or I’ll stop.” Lena whispers, lowering her head down into Kara’s lap, pointed chin resting on the nearest thigh, her dark green eyes staring at the thick fat outline of the Alpha’s cock. 

Kara wants to growl no but the light changes to green forcing her to ease out over into the intersection and onto the mainroad. Lena’s soft hand cups the outline of the Pureblood’s cock through the material of her underwear, softly tracing every inch as if she was had all the time in the world, “I don’t think it’s going to fit in me.”

Maybe it was payback for all the years of dancing around their feelings, all the chances Lena gave Kara. Now able to do what she pleased with the Alpha, her finger hooked around the waistband and slipped underneath.

Both girls moaned into the tight space of the car. As the final sign that Kara’s Rut would be appearing in the next few days, she was already knotting from the simple touching of the night. It pulsed within the gentle grasp of Lena’s hand, her hips rocking at the sudden attention. She tries to keep her eyes fixed on the road, arms shaking from the force of how tightly she grasped the steering wheel. 

“It’s a wonder that you never broke down and found me during your Rut.” Lena teased more, her hand leaving the swollen knot to drag across the thick girth of her cock, her legs crossing together at how it seemed to go on and on. 

“Sometimes, during my worst Heats, I would imagine you driving to my house, knowing how willing I would be for you,” Lena’s hand pulls down on the underwear to fish out Kara’s cock, allowing the length to flop out and stand tall against Kara’s lower stomach, “Pinning me down into my bed and fucking me until I couldn’t walk straight.” 

Lena isn’t able to hold back the small whimper that comes from her throat as her eyes are finally able to see Kara’s cock in its fullness. She knew Pureblood Alphas were gifted, everyone knew that. To actually see it and feel it was another. 

The immense cock easily was a foot and then some. As thick as Lena’s own wrist, it stood nestled in a shortly trimmed patch of dark blonde pubs that sent a wave of Alpha musk rushing over the Omega. The already swollen knot stands near the base of the cock, the flesh pulsing at as the cold air nipped through the open windows of the jeep. 

Lena’s eyes stay fixed on it, narrowing on the ring of red and pink flesh as if it was her prize. Soft hands traced downwards over the harden flesh until both her hands gently wrapped around Kara’s knot. 

“Holy  _ fuck _ .” Kara moans out softly as Lena wraps both of her soft hands around her knot and the Luthor’s mouth places a kiss to the weeping fat cock head. Her back goes straight, having to hold onto the steering wheel to keep the jeep in it’s own lane. 

Lena’s tongue licks up the spurt of precum that came free from the Alpha’s cock, moaning at the oddly sweet taste. Her hands knead the knot, causing more precum to fly free to wet the Omega’s mouth. Her plump lips form a tight hold around the leaking head and sucks harshly as one hand leaves the knot to slowly plump the rest of the length. 

The jeep pulls to another red light allowing Kara to release a pent up groan of pleasure at the Omega’s mouth. Her eyes dare to look down at Lena in her lap, hips shivering as Lena’s mouth descended downwards, attempting to swallow down more of the Pureblood’s thick girth.

Kara’s large hand curls around the reddish ponytail bouncing in front of her and uses it to control Lena’s mouth, her hips starting to roll up to meet Lena’s mouth, “God, you mouth feels so.good.” The last  words were met with a roll of pleasure from the warmth of Lena’s mouth, her hips rocking in response.

Kara head feels heavy within her skull, her eyes hazy as they stare down at Lena through the gentle darkness of the car. The lewd wet sound of her cock hitting the back of Lena’s mouth filled the short room, tickling at Kara’s knot. She wants to rut her hips forward, to find a pace and fuck Lena’s mouth as if it was anything else. 

A thousand different visions rush through the full front of her head. How many times in class did she stare out at those plump ruby red lips, pretending to listen to what Lena was saying as she imagined those lips wrapped around her cock, pressed right to the swollen knot.  

And now those same lips were spread so widely to fit the girth of her cock, the corners of the Omega’s mouth leaking drool and spit. The reality didn’t compare to every dirty fantasy Kara had dreamed of, of how every little sound Lena made swallowing her cock sounded sweeter in person.

Kara’s teeth clamp down on her bottom lip and rolls her head back into the headrest, her eyes shutting tightly. Her hand on Lena’s hair tries to force the Omega’s mouth down further with her hips arching up to spear whatever thick inches she could into her mouth. 

The sound of a screaming car horn from behind them spurred Kara from her blissful moment. A loud growl roars from her chest as her head turns over her shoulder, realizing that the light was green. Lena’s hand around Kara’s knot softly rubs it snapping Kara’s attention from the car behind her and back to the road.

* * *

 

The jeep comes to a shaky stop in the Luthor’s household driveway. With the key being turned to silence the engine, Kara is finally able to turn her full attention to the Omega in her lap. Lena drew her head upwards, her lips sealed tightly around Kara’s cock. Sucking harshly as her head moved upwards, those lips stared sealed around the head until she popped her mouth off, letting Kara’s cock sway from the sudden move. 

Kara barely remembers getting out of the car, next knowing that she’s pressed to Lena back as the Omega unlocks the door. With the door barely shutting behind them, Kara’s strong arms wrap around Lena to carry her, taking the stairs two at a time in the direction of Lena’s bedroom. 

Lena finds herself tossed as if she was nothing through the air and onto the bed once the Alpha had shoulder barged the door open. More than faint bit of wetness pooled between her legs as Kara stalked closer to her. Able to see her dark steel blue eyes burning without her glasses blocking them. 

The Omega had always imagined what Kara would look like in this moment, Rutting pheromones filling the air between them, stalking closer and closer to her with that look in her eyes. Lena leans up when Kara comes close enough, greedy hands reaching and fisting Kara’s shirt, leaning up the best she could to press a kiss to the Alpha’s chin. 

Kara titles her head down, leveling those dark eyes onto Lena fully. The Omega finds herself snared from those dark blue eyes, the Alpha looking at her with a certain look that could only be described at hunger. It brought a rush of dull wet heat to throb inbetween her legs. 

Her hands ghosted underneath the helm of Kara’s shirt allowing her soft palms to feel the harden muscles of Kara’s abs. The white tips of her nails digging in to leave red marks. Her head lowers to become level with Kara’s crotch, the half unzipped pants holding back the Alpha’s beating cock. 

The blonde is quick to tear off her own shirt and bra to leave her bare to the room. A low moan rolls on from Lena’s lips as her fingers curl around the edges of Kara’s pants. Her wide green eyes scan up and down over Kara’s naked top half. The lean muscles glimmer in the low light of Lena’s bedroom, allowing the Omega’s eyes to trace over every hard line with her eyes. 

Lena leans up on her elbows to press a kiss to the center of Kara’s stomach. Her soft lips feeling the defined lines of the Alpha’s abs. Her pink tongue appears from her mouth and licks the hard center line downwards between the valley of her abs as her fingers push down Kara’s pants and underwear. 

Kara’s head was swimming, her blue eyes unable to tear away from how Lena mouth leaves a trail of kisses downwards, driven on by whatever force seems to be driving the Omega. Kara steps out of her jeans and kicks them to the side, leaving her bare besides the tight compression shorts around her hips. 

The Alpha’s teeth bit down harshly on her own bottom lip, holding back a surprising moan that wanted to break free. Watching as Lena’s tongue licks over the outline her cock makes through the tight material of her compression shorts. 

The Omega swiftly pulls down Kara’s underwear, allowing her to get a far better view than she did while in the car. A wave of pure Rutting Alpha musk rushes over Lena as soon as the cock pops free from its underwear. 

The Alpha’s cock does easily hang a footlong from in between her muscular thighs. With thick veins curling from the base and upwards to where the red head stood. The remnants of Lena’s messy mouth still coated the cock, a mixture of drool, spit and precum covered the tanned flesh in a thin layer. 

Her eyes were drawn to the thick knot that still pulsed with need. Lena reached with her right hand to gently grasp it once more, feeling the pulsing and strained flesh in her soft palm, earning a gasp from Kara, the Alpha’s hips rocking forward, “Fucccck.”

Lena’s mouth opens as wide as it could to wrap her lips around the swollen cock head, softly sucking in a bit inches of pulsing hard flesh into her mouth while her hand still knead the strained knot. Her green eyes remain wide and staring up at Kara, having to fit the gag reflex as she swallows more and more of the Alpha. 

“Rao, I’m so close, Lena. I’ll give you my knot, Baby, I’ll give you it.” Kara’s voice sounds nearly pained, the pressure in her balls approaching closer and closer to it’s bursting point. Her hands softly stroke through Lena’s hair until they both flex around her head, holding her still. Allowing her hips to rock backwards and then forwards, spearing her cock in and out of the Omega’s throat. 

Spurts of precum become wild when Lena wraps her hands around Kara’s thighs and push her head backwards until only the thick head is still wrapped around her plump lips. The tip of her tongue lashes across the slit of Kara’s cock, coaxing a loud drown out response from the Alpha. 

“ _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!”  _ Kara chants from above her, flexing both of her arms and hands to hold back how badly she wants to cum, wanting to enjoy more and more of Lena’s mouth and what else the Omega could do with it. 

Lena pops the cock out of her mouth and allows Kara a few deep breaths, her soft hand curling around the thick length to softly pump it, “Mmm, cum, Baby.” 

She pressed the cock to the side of her face and runs her mouth over the side of the extreme length, slurping at the musky tasting skin while her other hand still gently plays with the knot. Kara’s mouth appears permanently open with a mixture of moans and growls freely free. 

Where in the world did this  _ Lena  _ come from? The thoughts rings louder and louder through Kara’s head as Lena mouth makes a messy mess of her cock. Precum mixing with spit as she uses both her hands and mouth to stroke her cock. 

Cum drips from her cockhead and over onto the side of Lena’s face, making Kara grunt in pleasure, suddenly pulling her cock away from Lena’s hands. Suddenly overtaken by a force that she couldn’t truly place, she uses her hand to grasp Lena’s ponytail to hold her still while her other furiously pumps her own cock.

Kara could feel  _ something  _ bursting in her stomach when Lena’s response was to open her mouth widely and hang her tongue out upwards at Kara’s beating cock. Her hand squeezing  _ tightly _ on her knot. 

The Alpha’s head rolls back as the first wave of Rut fueled cum dumps from her balls, falling right into Lena’s waiting mouth. Her head spins out of control, her leggings shaking with the force of her pent up climax and how the hand on her knot coaxes far more cum than usual, painting the Omega’s face with the musky white substance. 

The blonde’s face turns back down as her orgasm tapers off with a last few spurts. Cum drips out of Lena’s still open mouth, most of the pink tongue covered in the white substance. Wild spurts painted the side of Lena’s face, contrasting the Omega’s beet red skin and hair. 

Lena isn’t able to resist herself from swallowing the mouthful of cum. A low moan of pleasure sounding right afterwards as the taste rolls down her throat, effectively ruining her for anyone else. 

If either thought that they could stop there, they found that they were both wrong. Kara’s cock still flexed on, each rolling inch pulsing violently at how the Omega tasted her cum. Her head filled to the brim with the Rutting pheromones. Whatever hope she had that it would help ease them were erased with the driving  _ need  _ to knot Lena through the night. 

Her room reeks of the Alpha’s musk, filling Lena’s nose everywhere she turned. Her hand finally lets go of Kara’s knot with a soft kiss being pressed to the tip of her cock and tried to stand up on the bed. Allowing her hands to run upwards over the curve of Kara’s hard stomach and chest until she could press their lips together. 

Kara eagerly chased after Lena’s lips, meeting them halfway and pressed Lena to her, sandwiching her cock between both of their bodies, “I  _ need  _ your knot, Kara.” The Omega whispers with a breathless sigh near Kara’s lips. 

There was something about hearing Lena  _ begging  _ for her cock inside of her that drove the Alpha mad. Lena finds herself being pressed back into the bed with her legs being spread wide. Kara grasps at the tight leggings and half tear them off of her lower body, throwing them over her shoulder to join their other clothes. 

It leave Lena in her tight high hanging black thong. A noticeable wet patch soaking through the flimsy material. The sight earned a low chuckle from Kara as her fingers part the material, “Did sucking my cock make you this wet?”

Lena’s lower back arches up off the bed as she grinds her head into the plush mattress, a whimper biting through her clenched jaw. The sexiest sound Lena would ever hear in her life comes from the pit of Kara’s chest, the Alpha’s eyes fixed on the sight of the Omega’s delicate pussy waiting for her. 

With only a trimmed patch of hair on her mound, the rest is clean and free to stare at. Prefect parted pink lips glimmer with Lena’s own sweet smelling arousal, leaking from the overly tight opening. Her eyes run upwards over to where the small bundle of nerves seem to be swimming in more of her arousal, it leaking freely now without the thong to hide it. 

Kara can’t refuse herself a taste. Leaning her mouth forward to circle her tongue around the Omega’s clit that earns a drowned out moan from Lena, “ _ Kara….” _

The Alpha spares an eye up to see Lena. The other girl’s face is hidden in the plush covers, her arms hanging above her to fist at the bedding, her pale legs wide to give Kara all the room she needs. 

Kara could picture Lena laying here on a quiet night where the rest of the house is long asleep. Her hair thrown back with her legs wide, those slender little fingers teasing her pussy at the thought of Kara, the thought of Kara standing in front of her with a boiling hunger plastered across her face. 

The Pureblood can smell what Lena wants. How her legs slowly drift back to press around Kara’s hips, rolling her hips down onto Kara’s teasing tongue. Blue eyes tear down to the little tight pink opening  _ waiting  _ for her. 

A growl comes from Kara’s mouth as she places a kiss to the twitching opening,  _ “Mine.”  _

“Fuck,  _ yours _ . Make me yours, Kara. Knot me.” Lena moans without restraint, her head peeking from the bed to reach to her nightstand, opening one of the drawers to toss a package to Kara. 

Lena leans her chin down into her chest to watch Kara. The blonde quickly tears the package open and rolls the A-Condom over her erected cock. The Omega's teeth chew on the corner of her bottom lip, watching as how the condom looks far too small for Kara’s cock, even through specially made for Rutting Alphas. 

Not that Lena had  _ a plan  _ to use them with anyone else. 

The material flexes and stretches over every thick inch of her cock, barely fitting over her knot. She hisses lowly at the cold material and finally tosses the empty packaging away, moving slowly to not tear the now stretched thin material. 

Lena leans up fully and inches her lower half closer to the edge of the bed. One hand breaking her hair free from its messy ponytail and brush it fully over to one side, her eyes fixed at where Kara’s cock rested just pressed to her pussy. 

Massive. Gigantic. Towering. Immense.  _ Enormous _ . A thousand words rush through Lena’s head as the Alpha lined her cock with the tight opening of her pussy. If this was how large Alex was too, she felt  _ bad  _ for Sam, completely ruined for anyone else now. 

That thought seems to stay in the bit of Lena’s stomach. Kara was going to  _ ruin her _ , spread her so widely that it would only ever fit her cock now. Just tight enough that she’ll have to squeeze her fat knot inside of her.  A flood of arousal leaks suddenly from that thought, coating the thin latex in more of Lena’s cum. 

Kara’s hands grasp Lena’s hips tightly and allows the Omega to cross her ankles behind her lower back, giving her a few moments to catch her breath before she started to press her cock to her pussy opening. 

The whole of Kara’s body flexes, her toes digging into the carpet of Lena’s bedroom, using every ounce of her strength to keep herself from rutting forward and  _ slamming  _ her cock inside of Lena until only her knot remained.

Lena’s eyes roll into the back of her head at the first feel of Kara’s cock trying to enter inside of her. The thick head pushes through her tight opening, allowing the Omega to feel every moment of the blissful pain as she was spread wide to be used by the Alpha. 

She can’t stop the flow of whimpers and pitiful whines that come from her mouth at the how her pussy is spread wide by the Alpha’s cock, “ _ More _ . All of  _ it _ .” 

Kara takes the command with a direly devotion. With her head passed inside of the Omega’s tight pussy, she ruts her hips forward faster now, sliding inch by inch inside of the warm and wet opening. She snarls and growls like a beast, smelling their pheromones filling the now tightly packed room. 

The pain feels sweet to Lena, years of wanting this to finally having it brought a whimper every time Kara rolled more of her cock inside of her. Filling her to the brim until the thick head smashed deep inside of her, nudging against her cervix. 

“So full.” Lena mumbled out, rolling her hips to find a more comfortable spot but every time she tried to, it only brought a shiver of pleasure from how Kara’s cock filled her. Not leaving a spare inch out, the thick Pureblood knot pressed to her tight opening. 

Lena knows that this weekend was going to be long, with how the knot still begs for attention. That the entire night Kara had been fully knotted, years of sexual frustration about to be  _ painted  _ all across Lena’s pale body. 

“You’re so tight…!.” Kara growls lowly out from her clenched jaw. Her entire body still tight, fighting the voice that chanted in the back of her head to rut into her. To  _ fuck Lena Luthor  _ into the bed until the sweet smelling Omega was filled to the brim with her knot. 

The Omega leans up the best she can with the whole of Kara’s cock pressed into her. Bringing a hiss of pleasure from Kara as those walls move around her throbbing length. Lena presses a soft kiss to the curve of Kara’s chin and whispers across her skin, “ _ Fuck me _ , Kara.”

Lena, should’ve known better, visually watching as the last wall of Kara’s restraint broke in front of her. Something that sounded like the mixture of a groan and a growl roared free from Kara’s chest, finding herself being pressed back into the bed. 

Feeling how Kara drags her hips back, sliding every thick inch of her cock backwards and then slamming forward with a fever strength that sends the cock head slamming into her cervix and the bedpost into the wall. 

“ _ Yessssssss! _ ” Lena moans, the lower half of her body lifting up to meet the powerful thrusts of the rutting Alpha, feeling as how her pussy is ruthlessly spread apart by the sheer size of Kara’s cock. A sheer delight rushes through her, her eyes shutting tightly as she  _ feels  _ how Kara fills her. 

Her Rut fueled balls want to dump another load of cum into Lena. She could feel it within her legs, how her body seems to know what there was still something  _ off _ . The condom she wore blocking from feel the silky wet warm pussy across her skin. 

A thin layer of sweat covers Kara’s bronzed form, her blonde bangs hanging over her forehead as she picks up her pace, rutting without restraint fully in and out of Lena’s pussy, leaving the Omega to become a speechless mess. 

“We.Should’ve.Done.This.Sooner.” Kara gets out with heavy breaths, each new word bringing a harsher thrust of her hips, slamming her cock in and out of the Omega’s pussy, hammering Lena’s poor cervix. 

“Fuck, fuck, knot me  _ please, please _ . Knot me, Kara. I  _ need to feel it _ .” Spites fly from Lena’s mouth as she  _ begs  _ Kara, her climax approaching close and closer with each new time Kara rolls her hips forward back inside of her. 

Kara isn’t able to resist her genes for much longer, pulling out one more and then shoving herself fully inside of Lena, not stopping this time at her knot and  _ slams  _ it inside of the Omega, a flood of pleasure crashing over Kara as her balls twitch with another surge of cum bursting free. 

As soon as she feels that knot spreading her and sealing her pussy, Lena cums  _ hard  _ around Kara’s cock, a scream of pleasure filling the silent Luthor’s house as the Omega feel Kara’s cock twitching inside of her, filling the condom with the rut fueled cum. 

There is the smallest shred of disappointment that she doesn’t get to feel that warm hot cum filling her. A disappointment that she realizes will linger. 

Kara’s hands spray on either side of Lena’s body, grasping the bed as she tries to hold herself upright and not to fall onto her lover. 

The two lay there in silence for several long moments as they tried to gather their breaths. Lena’s soft hands run up and down over Kara’s muscular back, moving her hips side to side to feel how the knot still stays hard inside of her along the rest of Kara’s cock. 

Kara’s mouth seeks Lena’s lips, pressing a soft kiss there as she nuzzles her nose across the side of Lena’s face, “More?”

“Don’t hold back this time.” Lena whispered back. 


End file.
